


Silver Stallion

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Complete, Dean-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Magic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Set in a Season 6 AU of supernatural where Dean gets Sam and Adam back from the cage.The Winchester brothers come across a mysterious case in a nameless small town in Indiana. Several mysterious deaths, send them on the hunt for the killer. Along the way Dean meet's a mysterious bookstore owner with an awesome car and a cute accent. Who seems to know far more than he should. After a night of passion and deeper investigations, Dean is faced with one of the hardest truths a hunter must face. Sometimes humans are the worst monsters of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Did it Ya'll I wrote a full-on 50k word fic in 29 Days. Just give a brother some time to recover before you hound him for updates Alright :p

Chapter 1  
  
Dean Winchester didn't deserve to be this lucky. After all that had happened with the near apocalypse, Lucifer, Michael, and the cage. He'd thought he'd lost his brothers for good. He had never expected Sam to turn up. Almost a full year later. Unbeknownst to him at the time minus his soul. He'd never hoped Death would pull the ultimate Jailbreak. Seriously Steve McQueen would be proud. But he brought back not just Sam's soul but Adam too, thankfully minus a psychotic archangel. They weren't okay, neither of them was. They both may have had the benefit of a mental wall blocking out their time in the cage. Again courtesy of Death.  
  
Both of them had nightmares though, of pain, they couldn't remember on more than one Occasionally he had to comfort one or the other of them through a horrible night terror and keep either of the Idiots from digging too deep into their subconsciouses. Thankfully Dean had prevented either of them from having too much time to think as they taught Adam how to become a hunter. It was honestly the last thing any of them wanted for the kid. What else was he supposed to do though? He needed to keep Adam close by. The kid was legally dead; he had no other family, and after what he'd been through. It wasn't like he'd ever have a normal life again. At Least that's what Dean told himself so he could sleep at night. He felt sorry for Adam his only crime had been being born a Winchester missing his mother and trusting in angels.    
  
Currently, everything was pretty calm they'd basically moved in with Bobby for the time being. As much as Bobby grumbled about it, it was clear he liked having them around. He'd really taken to Adam who like Sam, soaked up lore like a sponge. Adam wasn't quite at Sam's level of nerd ninja yet. He was getting pretty close though. Adam was a smart kid, he gobbled up information like Dean did burgers. He should have been off being a doctor while Sam was a lawyer, in a different, perfect world Adam wouldn't have even known they existed. He'd be some excellent surgeon or something never having a clue his half-brothers, and biological father hunted demons and werewolves and shit. In a more perfect world than that Adam probably would have never even been born. If he had been, he liked to think they would’ve been a normal happy family, but there was no chance of that. They’d seen too much and knew too much to sit idly by and let innocent people die in the supernatural bullshit they didn’t understand. Or even know how to protect themselves from.       
  
They didn't get to live in a perfect world, however. The Winchesters had to deal with reality. Their reality sucked, but they dealt with it. If they made the world safer along the way it was just a bonus. Dean was snapped out of his reverie by a hand waving in front of his face. " Yo ground control to Major Tom." Dean swatted Adam's offending limb away turning his attention to him. It still weirded him out how much Adam looked like a younger him sometimes. Caught him off guard at least in his opinion at least there was no denying they were siblings.    
  
"Yeah?" Dean replied gruffly slightly embarrassed he'd been caught daydreaming. Adam gave him what he could only describe as a bitch face. Seriously Adam was picking up Samisms , Mannerisms of Sam's? Yea Samisims . Adam flicked a plastic rectangle his way it skidded across the table Dean picked it up raising his brows at Adam's new Driver's License. "Adam Winchester?" He didn't know how to feel about that. Adam was family, and they were definitely getting closer, But Dean hadn't expected he'd take their name. He was flattered he guessed? Adam didn’t blame them for what they did or what happened to him and his mother. At least he didn’t anymore. That didn't stop Dean from blaming himself, but Adam didn’t need to know that. He just needed to see that he and Sam were there for him and that was it. Sam and Dean could stew in their guilt privately.  
  
"Well, Adam Milligan is dead. I can't exactly go around trying to use my old Identity. So I had Bobby get me a new Identity made,  totally legit. Id, birth certificate, social security number. It won't hold up against like the FBI or anything, But It'll fool local cops and such." Dean inspected the Id, Adam Winchester. There it was staring him in the face, it looked right to see Winchester placed under Adam’s horrible Driver's license photo. Then again everyone looked awful in that particular photograph. Seriously their goal must’ve been to have an embarrassing photo of every person in the country for blackmail or some shit. The DMV sucked.  
  
"I almost feel flattered." Dean snarked handing Adam back his Id. Adam huffed sticking it back in his wallet then raising up off his backside to stuff the leather square back into his back pocket.  
  
"Don't be, people ask fewer questions when you're brothers with the same last name." Ouch, that was a low blow kid. The smirk on Adam's face gave him away though he was a snarky little shit. It'd taken Dean a while to be able to read him, but he knew when the guy was deflecting. This was probably about as close as Dean would get to Adam admitting he didn't hold any of this supernatural crap against them. Even though he’d sort of insinuated it before one night when they were all drunk, but Dean wouldn’t ever hold emotional drunken confession’s against either of his siblings unless they'd said something incredibly hilarious. Something serious like that though that they didn’t know how to say with their inhibitions intact, never.  
  
"You see that could've been a moment, but you had to be a little shit," Adam laughed kicking Dean under the dining table as he stood up. He clapped Dean on the shoulder as he passed pulling open the fridge and grabbing a couple cold beers. He sat one in front of Dean before reclaiming his seat. They both popped the tops off the beverages clinking the necks together.  
  
"You and Sam aren't the worst brothers I could have gotten stuck with." Dean scoffed at that taking a sip of his beer. They probably were the worst thing that could've happened to Adam. He was glad his kid brother wasn't resentful. He had every right to be, but he wasn't. Adam was a good kid, not hateful or cruel or anything like that. Dean would understand if he hated them both and hit the road the second he had the opportunity to start a new life. He didn’t Dean never thought he’d ever be grateful to Death, but the literal Grim Reaper seemed to have a soft spot for them or something. Maybe he was secretly a family man or knew something that they were going to do in the future.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself," Sam said choosing that moment to enter the room snatching his own beer setting down beside both Dean and Adam. Dean looked over at Sam he looked a little bedraggled but mostly okay. He was in a decently Sammy like mood quietly sipping on a beer his eyes shifting between both of his siblings. He didn’t look as drained as he had for the last few days he was a lot more alert and actually looked like he’d gotten a decent night's sleep. He needed one Dean was really concerned about either of them digging too deeply into their dreams trying to figure out the cause.        
  
"Have you guys seen Bobby?" Sam asked putting his beer back down and trying to split his attention among them evenly. He was considerate like that trying to regiment his time, so he wasn’t ignoring either of them or worse smothering either of them. Which meant he gave Adam more time. He and Sam had lived out each other's pockets for years. It was Adam’s turn to get a taste. Besides he wanted Adam and Sam to have a good relationship Dean didn’t have Sam’s people skills. He just knew how to be there when he was needed and how to protect his family the best he could. As long as he did better than dad he’d be happy.  
  
"Not since yesterday," Adam replied playing with the cap of his beer bottle rolling across his knuckles back and forth. It was a pretty neat little trick. He'd seen guys do something similar with a Zippo lighter before. Or a coin Adam kept mindlessly playing with the beer cap temporarily distracting Dean until he remembered he knew the answer to Sammy’s question.  
  
" Yea he left this morning, grumbling something about Rufus being an asshole." Bobby and Rufus carried on like an old married couple. But they were good at their jobs. They made a pretty awesome team, and If they needed their help, he was sure Bobby would call. Both his little brother's slept in that morning, and Dean had let them, they needed the sleep. Especially since Adam had woken up at three AM screaming at the top of his lungs. Dean hadn't been able to sleep after that. It was a miracle Adam had been able to go back to sleep. He really wished he knew how to help them. But if nightmares were the worst they were going to get well. He'd rather wake up every night for the rest of his life helping them through night terrors than having two brothers with shattered souls and broken minds.  
  
"Speaking of hunting when are you guys going to take me on a case?" Again? Seriously? They'd had this conversation. Neither of them wanted Adam to hunt. They taught him the skills because he was going to wind up tangling with the supernatural. He didn't want to put the kid in danger on purpose. He and Sam had been hunting when they were far younger than Adam, but that didn't mean it was a good Idea. Dean was explicitly trying not to make the same mistakes their father had. Not repeat them over and over again like a broken record of Winchester failure.     
  
"We've had this argument haven't we." Sam sighed kneading at his temples. Adam was almost more persistent than Sam it was maddening. Dean was surrounded by stubborn assholes. Stubborn ass holes he'd do anything for. He loved them, but they were stubborn assholes all the same. It was Sam's turn to talk him out of this shit Dean was fucking done. Adam could use practical experience, but the raining would be enough for him to defend himself as long as he didn’t actively go looking for cases.  
  
"Isn't practical experience important? Besides, I think I found us a case." Dean raised his brow at Adam as Sam leered at him. Silently trying to convey that he should shut up. But dean's Interest was piqued. He'd been bored out of his mind for weeks, and a case sounded fucking great. If the littlest Winchester had found a case all on his own, maybe he was ready for a case. Adam had totally read his mind about the whole practical experience thing too. It wouldn't hurt to hear him out and see what he had right? The least they could do was see what he’d round and see if he really had been paying attention to what the three veteran hunter’s had been trying to teach him.  
  
"What've you got?" Sam turned his leer on Deen which was pretty ineffectual, Dean was far too used to his leering by now. Adam perked up looking almost like an excited puppy. Which was kinda adorable, to be honest. Adam had many, puppy -like traits when he wasn't acting like a smarmy asshole. He hopped up snatching his laptop and plopping it in front of Sam. Sam flipped it open and read through the list of news articles, and such Adam had made.  
  
"Well?" Dean asked impatiently, Sam looked up turning the screen toward Dean. He skimmed through some of the headlines as Adam spoke up. Ok, these were weird especially to have happened in the middle of nowhere in the same town. In Indiana why was there always weird shit in Indiana? Was there like a rift to the netherworld or some shit that ran under the state? Was it all the native burial grounds or some shit. What was with the state of Indiana?      
  
"A lot of bizarre deaths all in the same little town just outside Indianapolis. A guy crushed by a garage door. A woman died when bathtub fell through two stories of her house and landed on her head. Old guy Kurt Cobained himself, kid drowns in a well, All in the span of three months. That can't be a coincidence." That was weird, but Dean didn't know what kind of Supernaturals MO it'd fit. A witch maybe? Bored ass Demon? Didn’t sound like a spirit they could figure out what it was when they got there. No all he needed to do was convince Sam.  
  
"Might be worth checking out, what'cha think Sammy?" Sam was still glaring his shaggy head bobbing a bit as he mulled over the idea. It could be nothing but, it could also be something. Sam had to have been just as bored as him at this point. They hadn't stayed in one place doing nearly nothing for this long, in a long time.  Sam finally let out a long-suffering sigh. Ha! Dean knew he couldn’t resist a good mystery.  
  
"We better check it out, Adam, you do exactly as we tell you and don't do anything stupid." The grin on Adam's face was a little worrying, but Dean trusted Adam. The boy wasn't stupid. He wouldn't intentionally put himself in harm's way. Adam had a point all the training in the world would do you any good if you didn't have the instincts to back it or the experience to apply things in the right situation. Dean needed to keep an eye on Adam anyway, he didn't want to leave him alone. So going without him was entirely out of the question especially with Bobby gone.     
  
"You have my word, I won't screw up." Dean huffed standing up and stretching. Adam looked adamant and sincere. Dean wouldn't pretend he thought Adam was defenseless he could take care of himself. He was a natural with a handgun and decent with a knife. He had the basic skills, but he wouldn't refine those without actually doing the job. It wasn't like they could keep him out of the family business now anyway . As much as they wanted too, Adam wanted to prove himself once you knew what they knew there really wasn’t any turning back.     
  
"Pack your bags boys looks like we are going on a road trip." Adam grabbed his Laptop and headed upstairs to the room He shared with Dean. Sam's eyes following him up the stairs. "Don't worry Sammy he's as ready as he's ever gonna be." Sam looked worried, which made sense they had already lost Adam twice now. It’d hurt the first time even if they hadn’t known him, the second time they tried everything they could and he’d still been taken as Michael's vessel. They’d be there to protect him Adam would be fine. If it looked too dangerous Dean and Sam could keep Adam on watch while they dealt with it.    
  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Sam muttered draining his beer before making his way to his own room. Dean tossed the empty beer bottles in the trash he already had a packed bag in the Impala, so he stepped outside to make sure Baby was ready. Even though she always was, Sam, Bobby, Adam Rufus, and Baby were pretty much the only reliable people in his life. He didn't care how crazy people he thought he was. Dean loved his car. He took care of her, and she took care of him. It was probably the healthiest relationship Dean ever had. Christ that was sad.  
  
Dean was stooped down checking the tire pressure when he heard footsteps and the sound of a bag being dumped in the trunk. Judging by the weight of the steps it was Adam. He could tell roughly how big a person sneaking up on him was although Adam wasn’t trying to sneak up on him. "Hey, Dean?" Dan tightened the cap back on the tire’s valve stem pocketing his pressure gauge standing up and turning to his youngest sibling. Adam looked nervous like he had something to say but didn't know how Dean would react. Dean Made sure his stance was as relaxed and welcoming as he could manage. He wasn’t as good with people and emotions as Sam. But he still knew how to make a person feel comfortable enough to tell him things. It was something you needed to be able to pull off as a hunter.  
  
"Everything alright partner?" Adam pocketed his hands shifting his weight from foot to foot. Yep, he was about to reveal something or talk about something he was uncomfortable talking about. Sam may have been the people person, but Dean could read people too. He just sucked at know what to say. Adam look half torn between talking and bolting. "You can tell me anything Adam," Adam looked up looking Dean in the eye like he was really looking for something. His jaw was tightly set, and he was chewing on his lower lip in thought for a few heartbeats later before he finally responded.    
  
"I'm Bisexual" Dean raised an eyebrow in response. Was he supposed to be pissed or something? Adam was his kid brother Dean couldn’t care less who he slept with, dated married whatever. Dean wasn't exactly opposed to the occasional man warming his bed either. He just didn't talk about it. He'd had sex with guys before. Sometimes even for money. He'd do whatever he had to to survive. But Adam being bisexual was no big deal he didn’t care if Adam was gay, bI , trans. Pan or whatever. As long as he was safe and happy, Dean didn’t care.  
  
"Okay." Dean shrugged, and Adam did a pretty good impersonation of a fish. What had he expected a homophobic tirade or some this? Did he give off a homophobe vibe? Because Dean Winchester may have been a hypocrite but not that big of a hypocrite. "Doesn't bother me, Adam, won't bother Sam either, your family we could care less who you wanna be with, man." Adam blindsided him with a sudden hug which once Dean's brain caught up he returned. Nearly laughing at Adam's relieved sigh. He caught himself smiling as he wrapped Adam in a tight embrace thumping his back gently in encouragement.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't want to make a big deal about it, but I thought you should know." Adam broke the embrace stepping back a pace or so just as Sam exited the house his giant duffle slung over his shoulder. He dropped the heavy bag in the trunk looking between his brothers questioningly.    
  
"Did I miss something?" Sam asked seeming genuinely confused about something. Nothing much Adam’s bi we hugged typical family stuff. He wouldn't say any of that aloud though. He was surprised Adam had come to him first. Unless he knew Dean would have heard it second hand from Sam because that was the kind of secret Sam couldn’t keep. Because he wouldn't want too, he’d want to outwardly show some support in some way, that was just how Sam was.      
  
"Nah man, Just giving Adam a little pep talk." Dean deflected, He'd let Adam tell Sam when he was ready If he hadn't already told Sam. Sam was more approachable or so people seemed to think. Personally, after Dealing with Sam minus his soul, he wasn't so sure anymore. Of course, Adam hadn't dealt with soulless Sam, which Dean was immensely grateful for. He didn't want Adam to see Sam like that. He wanted him to be able to trust Sam because they had to rely on each other when they were all they had. It would often come down to that where they only had each other, and they had to trust each other, rely on one another to have their back.    
  
"Okay, I talked to Bobby, by the way, he Said, and I quote. 'If you Idjits get that boy killed I'll shoot ya both myself.' Pretty sure Rufus said, and I'll bury the bodies, but it was hard to make out." Dean laughed that Hadn't been a terrible Bobby impersonation. It wasn't like they needed extra motivation to protect Adam anyway . But it was nice to know Bobby cared, in his weird way. Dean totally believed the line from Rufus. If Bobby ever did kill them, he would definitely be his accomplice. Even if the two old hunters did carry on like an elderly married couple.     
  
"Someone is popular, ” Dean mocked elbowing Adam as he passed to shut the trunk. The youngest Winchester flipped him off as he climbed into the back seat. Adam seemed to have that effect on people he was a likable kid. He was probably as agreeable as Sam when he wasn't acting like a complete smart ass that is.  They were quiet as they set out on the road. Dean turned on the radio letting the AC/DC tape, play in the background as he settled in for the long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They'd been on the road for a while now; Sam was sleeping soundly his head resting against the window. Adam was fading in and out of consciousness, and Dean was pretty sure he'd been on the same page of his book for at least an hour. It was now deep into the night, and by Dean's estimation, they still had a reasonable distance to go. Not too much they were just outside Chicago. But he was also exhausted, so he pulled into the first roadside motel they came across. He pulled into, the lot of the motel parking in the first available space. Which was basically all of them it was the off-season after all. Not tourists mobbing Chicago this time of year. "Hey, fellas wake up," Dean said loud enough to wake them but hopefully not startle them awake. Adam sat up rubbing his eyes and Sam did the same. Dean had to duck back to avoid getting one of Sam’s arms to the face as the stretched. Trying to stretch his massive Sasquatch frame in the tight confines of the car. 

"Stopping for the night?" Sam managed with a yawn. Adam was clearly struggling to even keep his eyes open but was managing to remain upright. Dean didn't blame either of them. He knew what nightmares from hell were like. Not that either of them had any while in the car, but it had been hurting their overall sleep patterns. He couldn’t blame them for being exhausted after that kind of frequent interruption. 

"Yeah, I'm beat too tired to drive any further tonight. You guys get the bags I'll go get us a room.” There was a shuffling as Adam opened his door the cold night air flowing into the warm car likely waking him a bit more. Dean climbed out looking back over his shoulder as to make sure both his siblings were actually out of the car as he stepped into the office. It was a typical Motel office a single counter with a half-asleep old woman chain-smoking cigarettes on the opposite side. The place reeked of stale coffee and cigarette smoke. The woman turned away from an ancient television set as he approached. 

"Good evening hon, what can I do for you?" She asked in a raspy voice. Dean smiled reaching the counter and pulling his wallet from his back pocket. She wasn't a bad looking gal for someone in her sixties. She must've been a real bombshell back in her day. Not that Dean would bang her he just appreciated a beautiful woman when he saw one no matter her age. 

"Need a room for three if you've got one." She looked over at a large book likely showing what room's she had available. She put a pair of reading glasses she had hanging around her neck on, skimming down the lines of neat handwriting. Dean waited politely trying to fall asleep standing up. He would probably be asleep as soon as his face hit a pillow at this rate. He was dead tired from driving all day, mostly without stopping. 

"Best I can do is two queens babe." She replied crushing out her cigarette and Immediately lighting another. Dean shrugged wasn't like he hadn't shared a bed with Sam before. He'd shared a bed with Sam for most of his youth really. It wasn’t very often they got separate beds if Dad was around not until they were in their teen’s anyways. When dad had been more prone to let them squat in houses instead of motel rooms. 

"That'll be fine I can share with my brother." She nodded opening a drawer out of view and pulling out a set of keys. She placed the keys out on the counter. Typing something in the circa 1989 Cash register. Seriously it was old, and he was surprised the ancient machine worked and wasn’t just there for show. It was better than keeping all her records manually he supposed, she even had a credit card reader whether or not it worked was a different story of course. 

"Just one night Hon?" She asked focusing her eyes on Dean. Dean nodded, and she typed in something in. "That'll be $45 sweetheart." Dean pulled a fifty from his wallet handing it over the drawer popped open, and she handed Dean his change and the keys."Room 7 Just to the left of the office. Enjoy your stay dear." Dean smiled sweetly nodding in thanks he stuffed his wallet back into his coat pocket making his way outside where he saw the rather adorable sight of Adam leaning heavily against Sam with his duffle slung over his shoulder. Sam was smiling barely managing to hold them both up. He nudged Adam half dragging the younger man over toward Dean who was holding the door open for them. Dean laughed as Adam zombie walked over and face planted in the nearest bed his feet hanging off the edge. Sam huffed a small laugh of his own putting down his duffle and grabbing his toothbrush and such, he shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Dean quietly walked over to Adam's sleeping form. He Untied his boot laces slipping the boots off the younger man's feet. Dean gently lifted Adam's legs sliding him over, so he was lying correctly across the bed. Adam Grumbled something that vaguely resembled thanks. Which had Dean rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Some lucky guy or gal was going to wind up with his puppy of a baby brother one day. Then they could deal with him being cute when he was asleep. Adam was pretty endearing, easy to care about, he wasn't innocent or anything he was a smarmy little asshole, but he had one of those puppy faces just like Sam's he couldn't resist. Especially if they both turned their dual puppy pouts on him. Dean had a hard exterior, but on the inside, he was essentially a marshmallow. Or maybe he just had a soft spot for his idiot brothers. Probably the latter, or both, he was secretly a sap. 

Dean sat at the edge of the bed next to Adam kicking off his own boots luckily it was warm enough he wouldn't have to wake poor Adam again to get him under the covers. He tossed his jacket over Adam as an impromptu blanket in case he got cold. Dean grabbed his iPod and swung his leg over to lie down next to Adam he'd let Sammy have his own bed. Sam was a giant he needed the space to stretch out Dean put his playlist on shuffle, smiling at the sound of Black Sabbath playing in his ears. He kept the volume low enough that he'd be able to hear if Adam or Sammy woke up with a nightmare or something but loud enough to drown out the background noise of the nearby highway. He was asleep before Sam had even finished brushing his teeth. 

Dean shifted a bit still mostly asleep shifting closer to the body heat next to him. He cracked an Eye open to see a blanket from Sam's bed had been draped over him and Adam. Adam was sleeping more peacefully than Dean had seen him since he'd come out of the cage. So he wouldn't complain about the fact the youngest Winchester was currently using him as a body pillow. He raised his head to see Sam wasn't there. A scrap of paper on the nightstand next to him caught his eye. He moved carefully, so he didn't wake Adam to pick it up. 

"Went to grab Breakfast and Coffee be back soon. -Sam" Dean smiled Sam must've slept alright if he had the energy to get up and go get them breakfast, maybe being on the road is what they needed, to keep their minds occupied. Dean smiled at Adam's sleeping form, he'd woken up with sam similarly wrapped around him for most of their childhood. So Adam using him as a teddy bear really didn't bother him. It was a normal Human reaction for you conked out brain to seek body heat while you were asleep. Wasn't anything to get angry about or be ashamed of. Dean stared at the ceiling listening to the quiet sound of Adam's breathing. His iPod sat on the table next to him as well, meaning Sam must've pulled it off him and turned it off. He'd even plugged it in to charge, Sam was considerate like that. Dean looked up as the door opened and Sam quietly entered balancing a drink carrier in one massive paw with a sizeable paper bag tucked under his arm. He closed the door as quietly as he could with his foot and made Eye contact with Dean. The creaking of the door’s old hinges sounded extremely loud in the silent room.

The eldest Winchester raised his finger to his lip smiling and jutting his head in Adam's direction. Sam smiled shaking his shaggy mane as he made his way over to the table and sat everything down. He took one of the coffee cups taking a sip, before turning to sit on the edge of his bed near Dean. "I remember when I used to do that," Sam said quietly, nodding toward Adam who was still sleeping soundly using Dean as a body pillow. Sam had indeed been a teddy bear as a kid. Something Dean wouldn't make fun of him for nothing wrong with brotherly affection, just no public chick flick moments. Even if he secretly loved chick flicks. 

"Must be genetic, either that or I just look cuddly." Sam scoffed shaking his head and watching them. Sam looked a lot better he was alert the dark circles under his eyes were fading and he even had more color to him. All of the above were good signs, Dean hated seeing his siblings suffer. "How'd you sleep," Dean asked still keeping his voice low he'd wake Adam later, for now, they weren't in any hurry. Hell he’d let Adam sleep all day if the kid needed it, he hated not being honest with them about the cage crap, but they couldn’t remember. 

"Like a log didn't even dream, Maybe it was just my brain going stir crazy. Never heard of that causing nightmares though." Dean half shrugged almost bursting out laughing at the indignant grunt the movement drew from Adam. Sam got up crossing to the table and handing Dean a wrapped sandwich. It was sausage egg and cheese on a biscuit, breakfast of champions. He managed to sit up just a bit inching upwards, so he was upright enough to eat. He didn't care if he got crumbs all over the bed the Motel paid people to clean. Or at least he hoped they did, the place seemed mostly clean for a ratty Motel. He preferred not to think too deeply on how many cum stains were on the sheets. Or how many people had probably banged in these beds in general.

Dean had just finished his sandwich when Adam finally decided to stir. He blinked open his eyes looking up at Dean with a mortified look. "Uhh sorry, Dean didn't mean to turn you into a teddy bear." Adam scrambled back as if Dean was on fire which was frankly rude. He huffed indignantly feigning offense. Maybe he was comfortable.

"Don't worry about it, subconsciously looking for warmth, not worried about it. If it bothered me, you'd have woken up on the floor. " The youngest Winchester scoffed sitting up and stretching, Adam managed to untangle himself from the covers and shuffle over toward the bathroom when the door shut Sam caught Dean's eye. Giving Dean the I’m about to interrogate you look. 

"What had you two hugging it out yesterday?" Sammy asked handing Dean another sandwich and a cup of coffee. Dean shrugged taking a long drink of his coffee to stall for a moment. He needed to collect his thoughts. He wouldn't out Adam he could tell Sam when he was good and ready. Sam was giving him an expectant level three bitchface. Or was that a level four, it was hard to tell they had all kind of blended into the same over the years. Losing much of their potency the more they were used not that he’d tell Sam that.

"He had something he needed to talk about, and I gave him some encouragement. Don't act like you've never given me a thank you hug Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes Dean knew Sam wasn't dumb enough to fall for his deflection, but hopefully he wasn't going to press the issue. "Look, Sammy it's no big secret, Adam will talk to you when he's ready don't pressure him about it." Dean put heavy emphasis on the don't. Sam looked confused for a moment, but Dean could practically hear the well-oiled cogs under that shaggy mane whirring as Sam pieced something together. He huffed he'd probably figured it out judging by the exasperated look on his face. 

"He likes guys is that what it was about?" Damn Sam really was quick when he was actually paying attention. "He's pretty bad at clearing his browser history for a guy who's always letting other people use his laptop." Ahh, the dreaded browser history letting you know exactly what your family jerked off too. As Dean expected Sam didn't care, and he certainly wasn't surprised since he'd figured it out already. "Surprised he told you first I'm the approachable one." Dean shrugged. Maybe he likes my face better? Or he wanted to tell the one he thought he’d get a negative reaction out of first. Who really knew Adam was hard to read sometimes. 

"Maybe he just trusts me more Sammy." Bad word choice Winchester. Dean berated himself as Sam's expression change to look like someone had just kicked him in the nuts. "Don't give me that kicked puppy look I didn't say he doesn't trust you doofus, look we're lucky he doesn't hate us I wouldn't worry too much." Sam nodded sipping his coffee as Adam walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes and zombie walking toward the remaining coffee and food. Despite the zombie-like behavior, Adam looked a lot better too, apparently getting out on the road had helped him also. Hell dean would keep them on the road if it kept both of them from scratching at the mental walls Death put up in their heads to protect them. 

"Alright, we should get moving soon, Adam you can shower first," Adam gave him a thumbs up as he was stuffing his face. The kid could really put away food. Bobby complained that between the three of them they were going to eat him out of house and home. He was probably right, even if Bobby secretly loved the company and getting to cook for them like a family. 

After checking out, they were nearly at their destination after only an hour or so of driving they were just outside the town however when a Silver Mustang rocketed around the Impala wide open engine roaring as it breezed by. It was a clean pass, so Dean wasn't angry, but that was a hell of a car. "Whoo, look at that silver stallion." Dean grinned he was really fighting his primitive, inner instinct to floorboard it and catch up the Mustang for a race. Not that he’d ever do something like that when it could possibly endanger Adam and Sam he wasn’t that selfish. Still, it would've been fun.

"'67 Shelby Gt500. I think." Adam said from the back seat. Adam was pretty good at Identifying classic cars. Was something he Dean had in common. "Sounded like a .427 big block. Must’ve had a heart transplant at some point" Dean had to agree with the assessment. As the entered town the Mustang had vanished, but that wasn't surprising being he'd blown past probably pushing one-sixty. It really wasn't much of a town a few shops one motel and one bar blink, and you'd miss the fact you drove through it. It didn't seem like the kinda place you'd find supernatural activity, at least it wouldn't, to a nonhunter small town USA was basically a hotbed of paranormal activity. Dean drove them to the motel he'd get them settled in before they started their investigation. No point jumping right In without having a home base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
They started with the town Sheriff, an old chubby man who wasn't even slightly suspicious of them being FBI agents. He'd even bought that Adam was a probationary agent there for field training. Sheriff Paul Phillips was apparently in over his head. He had a total of one deputy and nowhere near the resources for this kind of thing. The state police were happy to sweep everything under the rug as a bunch of unfortunate accidents and a single suicide. "Personally fellas all this shit is far above my pay grade, but it doesn't smell right none of it." He Stroked his bushy white mustache eyeing them carefully. Gauging their reactions before he continued.    
  
"Especially Alan, the man wasn't the type to swallow a shotgun shell. Then there was old lady Abernethy there wasn't any way that tub just crashed through two floors of her house and she just happened to be standing under it. Then Thomas his garage door is aluminum don't weigh more than thirty pounds, and I'm supposed to buy it came down hard enough to break his spine?" The guy had good instincts he knew something was up just not how to figure just what was up. He knew none of this was normal just not what to link it to, the Sheriff could’ve probably made a decent hunter in his younger days had he been in the know "But anyways, you fellers need anything from me or my deputy you  lemme know. I  wanna know what the fuck is going on in my town. These people rely on me to protect em, but I can't help but feel useless right now." Dean nodded the Sheriff was a pretty typical small town sheriff used to bust drunks and breaking up fights not people dropping dead in his town. Wasn't the sort of thing he should have to deal with  either, that's why they were there. He seemed like a stand-up guy so it was pretty unlikely they’d get any trouble or interference from them.   
  
"Did any of the victims have anything in common? Any reason someone would target them?" The sheriff stroked at his mustache again thinking deeply. The man look wrung out like he was on the verge of breaking down. He shook his head not coming up with anything. Which was disappointing but not  surprising. Especially if he didn’t even know what kind of pattern he should look for.   
  
"Only thing all the folks had in common was being white and being from this town; we ain't had no racial problems here since the fifties. It's a tight community black folk, white folk, Hispanic folk, all of getting along, all go to the same church their kids to the same school. Hell, every body's nice and civil at the town barbeque. I can't think of no motive that'd drive anyone to kill any of these folks." He paused pulling a file from the cabinet behind him. He dropped it on the table. "There's all the crime scene photos and such, not much to go on but a fresh pair ' o eyes might catch  somethin ' I missed. It don't make no sense. Abernathy was a nosy old bag but nothing you wouldn't expect from a bored widow, Alan was an old drunk, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Thomas would give a feller the shirt off his back if he needed it. Then little Tara, poor child, that one may well have just been a tragic accident, that old well was supposed to have been sealed up years ago. ” That was possible, but these things could all be linked they just needed to figure out how they were related. What the motive was etc., a witch didn’t tend to act at random, and that was their most likely supernatural culprit.   
  
"Has anyone suspicious come into town recently?" Adam asked he was taking notes on a little notepad which wasn't a terrible Idea, the kid was sharp. The old sheriff paused seriously the dude's brain must've been directly linked to his mustache as often as he rubbed it to think. Stimulating your mind via mustache stroking that’d be an impressive superpower. Maybe he gained a hair for every memory, and it was why his mustache was so huge. Focus Dean, he berated himself for letting his mind wander.   
  
"Only person who's moved in was Jesse, but He's been here about two years now. Runs the bookstore keeps mostly to himself. Drinks at the bar every night occasionally hustle a little pool from folks passing through overnight but he ain't been no trouble." Hustled pool? Dean liked him already. The sheriff gestured out the window and across the street. "Brick building on the corner Is his shop if ya  wanna talk to him." Well, it was a start. Dean wasn't sure they had a case here, but they'd find out. One lead was far better than zero next step was to question the witnesses, the spouses, etc. Get an Idea of the dead people's routines and such any odd behavior that kinda thing.   
  
"Thank's for your time Sheriff we'll let you know If we find anything out," Sam said as the three hunters stood ready to leave the building. The sheriff waved them off picking up the phone that had started ringing, they left the station With Dean looking toward the Bookstore. Well, he was right here may as well go see if the guy knew anything.   
  
"You boys talk to the other witnesses see if you can find anything I'll question the bookstore owner and meet you back at the motel." Sam nodded nudging Adam down the street. Adam looked like a teenager on his way to prom in that suit if it weren't for his confidence no one would buy he was with the FBI. The eldest Winchester made his way to the small brick structure that contained the bookstore. It looked like it had been kept up better than most of the building on the main street. Dean spotted the Mustang from earlier parked outside and smiled. Was the bookstore owner the one who drove it. The door chimed as Dean entered the owner didn't look up he was wearing big headphones smoking an old-school pipe while he read a thick dusty tome. The store was pretty standard, rows of neatly organized shelves filled the space with several tables containing neatly stacked books advertising new releases. There was even an entire wall devoted to comic books. Dean would have to take a look later, but for now, he went straight to the counter. The guy was oblivious to his presence he looked about Dean's age dressed in a denim fleece lined jacket, faded blue jeans and some really nice cowboy boots.   
  
Dean rang the bell on the countertop and had to fight back laughter as the guy jumped his book fumbling from his hands. The book made a heavy thump as it impacted the floor. " Gówno ! (Shit)" The guys exclaimed hastily taking off his headphones and turning toward Dean with a glare. "Trying to give a guy a heart attack?" He growled standing up and composing himself. He was kinda cute all flustered like that. He had a sexy accent too, something distinctly Eastern European, Dean didn't recognize the language he had cried out in, however. Sammy might have but Dean would only realize  latin or Spanish even then not likely understand it.     
  
"Didn't mean to startle you." He lied, the guy's reaction was hilarious. Dean pulled his badge from the inside of his jacket and flipped it open. "Agent Duran FBI, I wanted to ask you about the recent deaths in town." The guy quirked a brow looking at Dean suspiciously, he didn't seem even slightly fooled by his FBI badge or his story. Which was interesting, was he a natural skeptic or  something. Or maybe he was hiding something. It was possible it wasn’t a look of suspicion but one of annoyance for startling him.      
  
"Sure FBI," He scoffed shrugging his shoulders like he'd play along anyway . "FBI wouldn't come all the way out here for this kind of shit, but I'll answer your questions ', Agent Duran' " He put a real mocking tone on the name the name. Dean must've been losing his touch either that or the guy happened to know a fake badge when he saw one. For all Dean knew the Bookstore could be the cover for a forgery operation.   
  
"Did you know any of the victims?" Dean asked the man's face went softer a little sadness to his expression these people were his neighbors it made sense he'd be upset by this. In towns, this small everybody knew everybody. Their business, their routines all their dirty laundry. Nothing stayed secret long in a town like this. Dean didn’t even live here, and he felt empathy for the dead people he always did, that’s why he did the job in the first place to save lives. The fact he had fun doing it was just a bonus.     
  
"Everyone knows everyone in this town. Old Lady Abernathy bought a new romance novel every week, the Little girl Tara loved comic books, Thomas would come by occasionally just to chat, and Alan was my drinking buddy, if I had a dollar for every time I would up carrying that man home I'd be rich. They were good people." Dean gave the guy a sympathetic smile, he really hoped they could put a stop to this. The shorter man rolled his shoulders waiting on Dean to ask him more questions. He had an intense gaze, and Dean knew when he was being checked out. He'd admit the guy was hot, compact but robust, with sharp eyes and just a well-kempt beard. His eyes were pretty too a piercing blue color with just a little glint of mischief to them.    
  
"Did they have any enemies?" The guy shrugged taking a long draw from his pipe puffing out a thick cloud of smoke. Politely away from Dean. Which he appreciated blowing smoke in people's faces was an excellent way to get punched. Good manners were always a nice thing, and the guy's shop must’ve had awesome ventilation or something because the smoke dissipated quickly barely leaving a scent in the air.     
  
"Not that I'm aware of? Tara was just a little girl, Abernathy was a gossip, but no one hated her. Alan was a drunkard, but he was a happy drunk didn't fight or anything. Thomas just fixed cars and talked smack about football teams he didn't like he'd get a bit rambunctious at the bar sometimes but the sheriff always carried him off before he could start anything. If you're suspecting foul play, they seem like a pretty random selection of victims to me. So unless you're dealing with a psychopath who just kills people for fun, I don't know what to tell you." He scratched at the side of his head thinking about something looking unsure if he should say anything or not. Dean gave him his most open expression trying to convey that the guy could trust him. At least that was what he was trying to do. He’d take any lead they could get. If this guy had a possible motive for even one of the killings, it was worth looking into.    
  
"Look I'll be upfront, and you didn't hear it from me but, there may be a connection between Thomas and Alan. They were both married but... They were seeing each other, biblically if you know what I mean. Their wives are the overbearing possessive types, if it were murder, I'd look at them." Dean nodded that was worth checking out. That didn't explain the other two, but it was a lead. Which is more than they had  earlier. Jealous wives could be their killers if they were witches or even if they were something else entirely.       
  
"Thank's for the help," Dean kept staring at the man undressing him with his eyes, he was good-looking, and Dean wanted to enjoy the eye candy for a moment. "That Shelby out there, that yours?"  The guy smirked crossing his arms and setting his pipe aside. His expression went from sullen to prideful he looked a lot more attractive when he wasn't scowling or frowning.    
  
"Yup, She was a college graduation present from my  babcia (Grandmother) I was a foreign exchange student at IU Bloomington. Graduated and got my degree, decided It'd run a bookstore while trying to get a novel published." So he was an author and a businessman with a good education excellent. Which meant he was probably smarter than Dean, but that Didn't really bother him much. Sam and Adam were both better educated than him, but he still had better instincts and street smarts. There was more than one way to measure intelligence.    
  
"Pretty awesome graduation present." It really was Dean would have been floored if he'd been given something like that as a gift. Well he kinda had the Impala had been a gift from Dad but it didn't feel the same. It felt practical not like a present, not like he'd said here kid congrats on getting through college or something. A car like that could bring a lot of money at auction especially with the condition it was it. I looked like it had rolled right out of Shelby’s garage yesterday.    
  
"Yea well Babica is like that." The man extended his hand, "I'm Jesse by the way, well that's my middle name I won't make a poor American try to stumble over my first name." Dean huffed taking the guy's hand and shaking it. He had a firm grip, for someone about half a foot shorter than Dean. Jesse smiled as they shook hands, he had nice teeth too. Straight and white, he apparently took good care of himself except for the smoking, but people were allowed to have vices. Whatever made life easier to cope with.      
  
"You can call me Dean," No harm giving the guy his real first name, even though he didn't seem to buy his FBI story. The guy's smile grew and reluctantly drew back his hand. He scraped the ash out of his pipe dumping it into the garbage can still watching Dean intently. The eldest Winchester knew when he was being checked out. The intensity of the guy's gaze was extreme as his eyes raked up and down Dean's body as if he could see through his clothes. It was turning him on if Dean was being honest. He hadn't had someone look at him with such unbridled lust in a long time.    
  
"Not that I don't appreciate eye candy Dean, but is there anything else I can do for you?" Dean thought about it for a moment biting his lower lip. He was in a bookstore Adam had been looking for some book's hadn't he? Some star wars series he said he wanted a copy of. What was the name of that author Zhan? That'd be a nice gift for Adam, he Hadn't really done anything nice for Adam, he kinda felt bad. Not that he was trying to buy his baby brother's affection, but he was known  to spontaneously do nice things for Sam. Adam shouldn't be any different right? Equal amounts of unsuspected out of the blue signs of appreciation.     
  
"I don't suppose you've got that Star Wars book trilogy by Zhan I think his name is? My brother mentioned he wanted them." The guys face lit up, and Dean instantly knew he was dealing with a geek. A cute geek but none the less a geek. Dean wasn't exactly free from liking geeky things himself. But this guy looked like Dean had just made his day. He stepped around the counter motioning for Dean to follow and led him to the Sci-Fi section. For so small a store the guy had a lot of books, But he had the giant ceiling high Library shelves around the perimeter of the room complete with a ladder on a track that rolled across the shelves. Which was pretty cool Dean had never seen one outside a move  before.   
  
"You want the mass market paperbacks? Or the slightly harder to find and more expensive hardbacks that will last a lot longer?" He asked grabbing the ladder and rolling it down the track Dean was granted a fantastic view of the guy's ass as he climbed. The man had a fabulous butt. "I've also got a really rare copy of all three books in one hardcover tome, but it's gonna cost you." Dean quirked a brow how much was ‘It's gonna cost you?' All three books in one made more sense, more manageable for Adam to carry around and take up less space in his bag.    
  
"How much is  gonna cost me exactly?" The guy looked down catching Dean staring at his backside with a cheeky grin. Dean almost blushed, it took all his control not too. The guy didn't seem offended, so Dean didn't avert his gaze. He’d been given a free pass to ogle a fantastic ass he was going to take it. The temptation to grab his ass kept building, so Dean finally averted his gaze. He didn’t want to get punched or make the poor guy fall off the ladder or something. Even if that would’ve given Dean an excuse to catch him in his strong arms.       
  
"Well usually, I'd charge two-hundred-fifty. But, I like you so I'll charge you one-twenty-five. Which is still less than a used copy would cost on Amazon, and this one is brand  new. " that was still pretty pricey for a book, three books technically. Ah, well fuck it Dean could afford to spoil Adam a bit. Adam deserved nice things, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He hoped Adam would like it. He had no Idea what kind of gifts Adam would like, but hey he was trying. It never hurt to show your, family, a little love. It would also prove that yes Dean was always paying attention to his brother even when it seemed like he was ignoring him. The same was true with Sam, he was still listening. Well, most of the time if his mind wasn’t wandering.           
  
"Still pretty steep but I'll take it." Jesse grabbed a thick tome off the shelf tucking it under his arm and descending the ladder he followed him to the register were the guy rung him up. His cash register wasn’t ancient like last night’s motel it was new and all fancy touchscreen and everything. The guy must’ve been really serious about efficiently running his business. The cash register looked out of place amongst all the books and the old general style of the building. To be  fair Jesse seemed out of place, he wasn’t the type of guy he’d expected to be running a bookstore while writing novels. Then again he didn’t really have room to judge, a lot of people were more than they appeared to be. That was just life, people weren’t usually what they seemed at first glance. If people were that easy to read they’d be able to spot monsters hiding amongst them and hunters wouldn’t be needed.        
  
"$133.75 after tax," Jesse said, Dean would generally be tempted to use one of his scam credit cards for this, but he didn't want this guy to get screwed out of any money by the credit card company or anything. Dean pulled a pair of crisp Benjamin Franklin's out of his wallet and handed them over. They were actually doing alright on money for the time being, and Dean always had his fake credit cards for emergencies. Jesse quickly and efficiently counted out the change handing it to Dean with far more touching than was technically necessary. Not that Dean minded the brush of the guy's fingertips against his palm. He bagged the book and handed it over. "Anything else?" Dean took the bag after stuffing his wallet back into his jacket. Totally an accident he brushed his fingers across the other man’s as he took the bag.        
  
"Just one more question. What time do you get off work?" The bookstore owner grinned giving Dean a long look. As if deciding whether or not to shoot him down or not. Dean bit his lip in anticipation. This guy was really hot, and Dean wanted him naked in a bed. Along with many other unsavory things he wouldn’t blurt out in public but would gladly do in a horizontal like position in a bed. The mental images really weren't helping lessen his libido either. If Jesse could read his mind, he’d either be really offended or incredibly turned on by the mental images.     
  
"Meet me at the bar at Eight-Thirty buy me a drink, and we'll go from there." Dean smiled backing towards the door he paused when he reached it. Turning his sexiest smirk on the shorter man. He loved getting what he wanted. There were few things that felt better than successfully seducing someone you found attractive. Dean usually just picked his lovers up at a bar, but it wasn’t unheard of for him to pick or find a bed partner amongst their witnesses. Even a few times having been seduced by the very thing he was hunting. That was always painful, he hated going through that and felt terrible Sam had gone through it. He really hoped Adam didn’t ever have to feel that particular betrayal it stung, and it stuck with you.       
  
"See you at 8:30," Dean promised, Jesse winked tapping his watch like he’d be counting the minutes or telling Dean to not be late either way. It was a clear sign of interest, and that’s all he needed his foot in the door to seduction. Dean would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a  little bit excited about the prospect of having sex with an incredibly hot man for the first time in years. If that was where it went. He wouldn’t force the issue or anything or get his hope up. But he knew how to get people to feel comfortable enough to get in their pants, and he was successful far more often than he wasn't. He stepped out of the store crossing back down the street. He pulled his phone from his pocket tapping out a quick message to Sam telling him to get them lunch when they got done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Dean was waiting when Sam and Adam returned to the motel, Judging by the relieved smile stuck on Adam's face he'd had his little coming out talk with Sam. Which was good; it was good Adam got it off his chest. "Get anything from the witnesses?" Sam sighed rubbing at his temples. That wasn’t a good sign meaning Dean probably had their only current lead. Which was a good lead but it was always better to have more than one angle to examine thing  from. Made you far less likely to miss  an important details . But they’d solved cases with less even if it had taken time and a little luck. They tended to get their monster, they were pretty good at what they did after all.     
  
"Just the same lines the sheriff gave us, only weird thing was Alan and Thomas' wives they were both acting shifty." Dean nodded which seemed to support what he'd learned from the hot bookstore owner. Adam was flipping through his notepad he'd been writing in earlier, was he actually taking notes or was he doodling? Any way acting suspiciously like two women hiding the fact they both had motive because their husbands were fucking each other instead of their respective wives? That would be a pretty good reason to be acting shifty. Hiding a clear motive one people had killed for since the dawn of time, jealousy. Hell money and jealousy were probably the most common motives for murder. Even for  monsters, although some of them added hunger to the mix like werewolves and wendigos.       
  
"According to the bookstore owner, Alan and Thomas saw one another. As in they were fucking, behind their wives backs." Sam looked slightly surprised while Adam didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. Maybe Adam had picked up on something that tipped him off. Dean took the shopping bag from the bookstore and handed it to his youngest brother. "This is for you by the way." Adam opened the bag suspiciously pulling out the heavy book. The look on Adam's face was totally worth the price. He looked like Dean had Just given him the keys to the universe or something. Adam was a puppy it was confirmed. God, had Sam been this bad when they were younger? Was he was getting forgetful in his old age? Whatever he liked doing nice things for Adam.    
  
"No way! I've wanted this series forever just hadn't had the time to hunt them down. I didn't even know you could get all three books in one hardcover. Thank's Dean." Dean shrugged patting Adam on the shoulder as he reached over to grab a burger out of the bag on the table. He was glad they'd gotten lunch saved him a trip. Sam gave him an odd look, not like an angry look but half pleased half confused. Like he'd grown a second head but the second head was better looking or some shit. Sometimes even Dean couldn't read Sammy’s expressions.    
  
"So the wives give us suspects for the two guys, but what about the old lady and little girl?" Adam asked setting the book aside, so it was far away from Dean and the greasy food. Which was probably wise Dean could be a messy eater when he was really hungry. Like now, even though they’d had a decent breakfast. Food was needed to keep their brains running an them sharp and energized and whatever excuses he could come up with to shove a cheeseburger in his mouth. Just like whiskey aka ‘hunter’s helper’ it was a vice but but one that tended to help their work, So they stayed well fed as much as they could and buzzed on whiskey to keep them relaxed. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if every hunted operated in a similar fashion.     
  
"Could've been witnesses." Sam offered which was a possibility. "Still are we even sure this is our kinda thing? I mean the deaths are strange sure but, are they Supernatural? Wasn't a demon no sulfur at any of the crime scenes doesn't fit the MO of a spirit what're we left with?" Witch? Ghost possession? Something they’d never heard of before? There was always plenty of possibilities. For all, they knew their killer could be a psychic tire. Ok, that was outlandish but being a hunter taught a guy to not rule anything out. No matter how outlandish It seemed. The hunted things that weren't supposed  to actually exist for a living so being a skeptic was kind of counter-intuitive.        
  
"Maybe one of the wives is a witch? Could explain the bathtub and the garage door." Adam offered which was something Dean had thought about. A witch would have been a prime suspect in these weird killings. Sam seemed to agree but still be skeptical they'd need to snoop around to find out for sure. It could wait Dean had a date after all. One he was really looking forward too. It'd been awhile since a guy had piqued his interest. Not since before He'd started hunting with Sammy again. Women were great, and all but they didn't have the equipment to scratch the particular itch he currently had. Deep inside him  were he was feeling empty and unfulfilled. Sexually not emotionally.  Aka he needed a dick inside him. He was only human after all and sex was something he needed. There was nothing wrong with that right?       
  
"Looks like breaking and entering is on the menu, Sam you and Adam can stake out one of the wives tonight. I'm going to work on the bookstore owner some more I think he knew more than he let on." Which wasn't entirely bullshit the guy seemed to know more than he'd said but he was more concerned with the prospect of some hot sex than information about their current  case. Priorities were important after all whatever he knew wasn’t going anywhere. "I'm  gonna hop in the shower." Sam nodded dismissively giving Dean a look like he knew he wasn't going to be doing anything remotely productive tonight. Hey, that's what little brothers were for right? Passing off your chores? He refused to feel bad about it it didn’t take three people to stake out a house, and they only had one car so staking out both at once was logistically difficult.     
  
Dean grabbed a change of clothes from his duffle as well as his smaller bag containing his toiletries and such. He closed the door behind him stripping off his cheap suit and hanging it on a convenient set of hangers in the bathroom closet. Dean stepped over to the mirror admiring himself. He knew he was a good-looking guy he'd never been shy about admitting that. He was kinda glad that whipping Adam into shape kept him in shape as well. He hadn't gotten soft and pudgy over the course of the last year they'd been not hunting. He reached over, turning on the water and letting it warm up to his taste. He stripped off his underwear while he waited now standing gloriously nude. He scratched at his chest waiting on the water for a few moments later. Once the water was an acceptable temperature dean stepped under the spray letting the water relax his muscles. As he washed himself clean quickly, he’d already showered that morning, but he liked to be extra fresh for a date.     
  
The eldest Winchester's thoughts wandered to the Bookstore owner. The way his eyes were undressing him. The smirk on his face, how great his ass looked climbing that ladder. Dean closed his eyes trying to imagine the man naked. The image of a compact, muscular frame covered in a light dusting of hair entered his mind, a thick cock standing hard and proud, between the guy's muscular legs. Dean wrapped his hand around his cock slowly stroking himself as he pictured himself on his knees lips wrapped around Jesse's cock drawing beautiful sounds from him. The Jesse in his fantasy gripped the back of Dean's head hard, fucking into his throat roughly. Dean increased the pace of his fist up and down his shaft glad the loud spray was muffling his moans. Dean felt heat pool in his core, and his leg muscles tighten as he came closer to orgasm. His hand making a fast corkscrew motion of the head of his cock driving him closer to the edge. He jerked himself just like he would if he were actually serving another man's cock. On his knees jerking his own cock and getting off to the weight of a hard member on his tongue. Dean got off on sucking a guy off, it made him feel appreciated when he got enthusiastic reactions from his partner. He reveled in the sounds a man made when he was teetering on the edge of orgasm from Dean’s talented tongue. He had more experience than he’d care to admit, some of it just for fun and some of it because they had to eat. He wasn’t proud of having to whore himself out in the past but he’d do anything for Sam, and Adam too.        
  
He came with drawn-out groan spending his load down the drain to the mental image of being held tightly against the smaller man's pelvis as he shot a load straight down his throat. Fuck he'd needed that It had been weeks since Dean had bothered to jerk off. He panted enjoying him afterglow for a moment before quickly washing himself. The Motel's cheap water heater had the water cooling fast. By the time he finished rinsing his hair, the cold water was stinging his skin, and he got out of the shower shivering slightly. He wasn't too worried about it though. He'd really needed that orgasm to take the edge off.  Dean brushed his teeth and shaved before getting dressed in his usual attire of a flannel shirt over an AC/DC T-shirt. He pulled on a pair of tight jeans forgoing underwear and showing off his.... assets rather well. He thought he looked pretty  fuckable . Not that He didn’t Always look  fuckable he knew he was hot. It wasn’t a crime to love your appearance right? He certainly didn’t suffer from body image issues.      
  
Adam was reading the book Dean got him, and Sam was doing his nerd Ninja thing on his laptop when the eldest Winchester exited the bathroom. Adam looked up from his book smiling at Dean briefly before going back to reading Dean flopped down on the bed he shared with Adam flicking on the TV to burn some time while he waited for his date to roll around. Adam scooted just a bit closer so that their shoulders were pressed together. He really didn't mind if Adam wanted to cuddle up next to him for emotional support or whatever Dean wasn't going to stop him. He must've dozed off during the random soap opera he'd been half watching because at eight o'clock his watch beeped waking him up. Adam was still reading away, and Sam was still on his laptop If Dean didn't know better, he'd swear time had frozen while he'd been napping. Dean got up tossing his keys to Sam, luckily the bar was a very short walk from the motel and Dean wanted to get there early. Sam was paying more attention than Dean though when the spoilsport effortlessly snagged the keys out of the air. Bastard.     
  
"Have fun on your stake out boys." Dean joked grabbing his jacket and slipping it over his shoulder. Sam looked up and rolled his eyes. He probably figured out Dean was going to get laid or drunk nothing productive, but Sam wouldn’t be mad about it. Give him shit about it maybe but not be angry Sam understood the need for release as well as Dean did. Their line of work was stressful they took pleasure where they could get it their lifestyle not really allowing for long-term love affairs.  Always on the road always in danger, it wasn’t fair to put another person through that unless you either gave up the job or they were a hunter too. There were some hunter power couples out there like Rufus and Bobby for instance. They may have not actually been together, but they carried on like an old married couple.        
  
"Have fun pretending you're doing something productive while you are out drinking." Ouch,    
Sammy, that was a low blow. An accurate one but still low. Dean flipped Sam off as he ducked out the door pocketing the spare key to their motel room. It was chilly out, which wasn't too surprising for September he supposed. Indiana had weird inclement weather anyway ;  seriously he had no Idea how people could stand it. Dean didn't particularly mind the heat or the cold. But he liked a bit of consistency in his weather. He enjoyed the short walk through the quiet town street's all the activity was pretty much coming from the bar. But in a town like this what else did people have to do other than Drink or fuck? Hell, they were even thirty miles from the nearest Walmart.  Dean ducked into the town's convenience store to grab a snack and kill some time. He wanted to be early but not too early. He poked around thumbing through magazines and finally actually bought himself a bag of beef jerky. By the time he'd finished it, it was twenty after eight. The Eldest Winchester made his way across the street spotting the gorgeous, Silver Stallion in the parking lot. Dean took a moment to admire the car running his hand respectfully over the hood as he passed before finally entering the bar. 

 

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, a thin haze of cigarette smoke floated like fog in the room barely visible in the dim light. It floated toward the ceiling to be drawn up and out by the building's air conditioning. But the sheer amount of smokers was overwhelming the system. He spotted Jesse at the bar talking animatedly to the bartender. A woman in her fifties that could have probably given Sam a run for his money in the resting  bitchface department. Maybe that was just her face though because her body language suggested she was very interested in what the man was saying. Dean Sauntered over weaving through the tightly packed tables. He was sure that this many people in a space this small violated the fire safety code, but that wasn't his business. He was playing the role of FBI Agent, not fire marshall. This was the only place these people had for entertainment anyway, so even the local fire department let it slide. 

 

He slid on the stool next Jesse smiling at the bartender she looked over giving the shorter man a friendly. One moment signal. "What can I get ya hon?" She asked, so it really was just her face she was pleasant just looked mean. Jesse downed the last of whatever he'd been drinking turning his attention to Dean with a smile. Those piercing blue eyes were on him again, and Dean felt his face heat a bit not because he was embarrassed but because it was flattering. It felt good to be looked at with that kind of raw want when you returned the feeling. Jesse clearly wasn’t shy about his eye fucking. Hopefully, he wasn't shy about the literal fucking either.  

 

"Whatever he's having, and another for him." She nodded stepping down the bar and setting to work on their drinks. He turned his full attention to Jesse after dropping a twenty on the bar. The shorter man flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette watching Dean intently. Well more like undressing him with his eyes again. His eyes were raking over Dean’s body and attire making conclusions and probably judging his fashion sense. Hey,  walmart casual was totally cool, right?  

 

"You look better in plain clothes. A suit doesn't suit you." He finally commented and Dean huffed at that as their drinks arrived. He actually had no Idea what he had ordered just now; he brought it up to his lips taking a sniff. It smelled strong and fruity, and cherries were floating on top. He took a sip the taste was familiar, Southern Comfort maybe? Mixed with cherry coke? It was a little sweet for his tastes but still had a decent kick so he couldn't complain. The bartender here wasn’t stingy with her pours and didn’t water down her  dinks with too much ice. Dean liked her already. 

 

"You look pretty good yourself." He did, he was dressed simply in a tight-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His jacket was hung over the back of his stool. The shirt really showed off his physique; there was a lot of thick corded muscle packed onto that small frame. He wasn't like bodybuilder big, but he was in great shape. "So, Is there always this many people here?" Dean asked sipping his drink and looking out over the crowded watering hole. There were men and women of all kinds around the room. With a surprising amount of racial diversity, he’d expected this to be a predominantly white town despite what the sheriff had said.   

 

"Only bar for ten miles and the only one near the highway so usually. This is about the only place you ever see people from out of town." That made sense. Dean was briefly distracted by the way Jesse's lips wrapped around his straw as he sipped his drink. Dean was pretty sure He'd done that on purpose, either way, it put dirty images into Dean's head. "So where are you from?" Jesse asked. Dean had an idea Jesse's answer to that question would be a lot more interesting than his own. He decided to tell the truth well part of it, no reason to go into too much detail. No more than was needed for polite conversation.       

 

"I was born in Kansas but never really stayed  any one place too long." Jesse's sharp eyes narrowed a bit. It was like he could read Dean's mind and knew he was deflecting or being vague on purpose but he was polite enough not to press which Dean was thankful for. "How about you?" Jesse’s expression shifted back to a normal one he leaned against the bar stirring his drink around with his straw. 

 

"Warsaw Poland, born and raised there anyway. I've lived in America for six years now." That explained the accent, and whatever he'd said when Dean had startled him earlier. So he was an aspiring author who came here from Poland to study and just stuck around. He picked a weird spot to settle though. Although he supposed a quiet town was a decent place to write a novel. He wouldn’t actually know he didn’t have the creativity or the way with words to write creatively. He wasn’t much of a reader either except for what he read for hunt research.    

" How'd you wind up here?" Dean was really curious about that. Why a guy like Jesse would stick around a little  podunk town like this. Jesse laughed putting out his cigarette. And taking a sip of his drink. He turned toward Dean to give him his full attention. He had a nice laugh, bright a genuine, not a sarcastic mocking laugh like far too many people used these days. Dean was confused as to why that was a funny question. Or maybe it had a funny answer. 

 

"I ran out of gas when I was passing through town, noticed the little store for sale figured this was a nice and quiet place to work on my book. So I bought the store and the Apartment above it, renovated the place and kinda folded myself into the community. It was an impulse decision I haven't regretted yet. The store is making me more money than I expected. A lot of people in this town really like to read I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders pulling his shirt tighter against his chest showing off more of his musculature. Including a peek of his abs as his shirt rode up a bit. Exposing a line of hair leading down below the waistband of his pants. Jesse didn't seem to mind Dean ogling him at all so he was going to keep eye fucking him as long as he could get away with it. There was no way that was a true story. 

 

"Is that a true story or are you pulling my leg?" Jesse quirked a brow giving Dean a strange look; maybe he'd never heard that expression before. He seemed to get what It meant though because he shrugged again giving dean a coy smirk. Alright, it wasn’t super outlandish. It looked like a feasible story, but still, if it were true it meant Jesse was the spontaneous type.  Which wasn’t a bad thing meant he was more likely to be fun and adventurous, especially in  bed.

 

"That's entirely for you to decide." Dean scoffed ordering them another round of drinks He didn't want to get completely plastered, but there was nothing wrong with a good buzz while you had sex. Jesse's gaze drifted to one of the pool tables, were Dean spotted two guys who were trying far too hard to look drunker than they were. Probably trying to hustle some poor chum out of his beer money. Jesse looked incredibly annoyed. Like a dog or wolf who was really pissed, someone dared set foot in his territory.  

 

"Un-fucking-believable, no one, hustles pool in my bar, but me," Jesse grumbled to himself taking his drink with a polite nod to the bartender. Dean paid for the round again a smirk growing on his lips. So the little bookstore owner was the territorial type? That was actually kinda hot. He was openly scowling at the two truckers as they tried to wrangle in someone to bet on a pool match with. The truckers didn’t look all that bright smart enough to hustle a pool match, but any idiot could do that it took smarts to be an expert at it. He wondered if Jesse fit the bill. 

 

"Going to show them not to hustle a hustler?" Dean said with a gentle jab of his elbow into the smaller man's ribs. He was purposefully egging him on; he wouldn't mind reliving the amateur hustlers of their money himself. Jesse's expression went from annoyed to  mischevious . He gave Dean a waggle of his brows grabbing the Eldest Winchester's hand and tugging him to his feet. 

 

"Be my partner?" Dean smirked sliding off his stool, and following Jesse to the pool table, Jesse purposefully stumbled over catching himself on the pool table playing the role of a totally wasted moron way better than the wannabe hustlers. He could be an actor even Dean was fooled maybe the guy had missed his calling. His face would’ve looked good on a movie poster too.  

“Hey fellas fancy a game?” Jesse asked even acting out the slurred speech well these guys were eating it up. Idiots, maybe Jesse  should’ve be an actor not a writer. He was pretty convincing Dean played the role of exasperated friend helping Jesse stand upright. Jesse pulled out his wallet and dropped two bills on the table. “Two hundred says we can take you.” Dean smirked sliding up beside Jesse this was going to be fun.   

 

 ----

 

The hustlers were good, but they weren't great, Jesse certainly did not need Dean's help to win this game. He was definitely a pool shark. Dean would admit he probably  couldn't' take him. Dean was lining up a decently easy shot when Jesse wrapped around him leaning in close and pretending to adjust his posture. "Psychological warfare," The smaller man whispered into his ear. The expression on the faces of the two truckers was priceless for all they knew they were getting totally schooled by a gay couple and that seemed  to really piss them off. If psychological warfare was what Jesse  wanted he could do better than a little touching He turned his head and placed a kiss on Jesse's lips. Jesse kissed him back  welcomingly , he tasted like cherries and was pretty possessive in his style of kissing. A fact that sent the blood in Dean's body moving south. The disgusted sound they got from the truckers was priceless. Dean broke the kiss winking at Jesse and lining back up for his shot. 

 

Dean effortlessly pocketed the ball smirking and stepping behind the shorter male wrapping his arms around his waist leaning down  t stage whisper. "Thank's for the advice babe."  Mischevious was a good look on Jesse he had a gorgeous sly smirk, and the glint in his eyes was playful but still almost dangerous. 

 

"Anytime love." The trucker missed his next shot cursing and muttering some really unkind slurs under his breath. The just made the smaller man more invested in crushing these guys. Jesse bent down and proceeded to pocket the rest of their balls. Leaving just the eight ball left on the table. "Eightball top left corner pocket." Which should have been a difficult shot but Jesse managed to jump the Cue Ball over the adjacent striped balls and sent the eightball spiraling straight into the pocket he'd  called. "Well gentlemen you lost, pay up." The hunter would admit the tone to Jesse's voice sounded dangerous. Usually, he wouldn't recommend a little guy like Jesse antagonizing two big truckers but the giant bouncer, Ironically nicknamed Tiny, lurking nearby and Dean's presence seemed to be an enough of a deterrent as the trucker threw the money on the table and stormed off with his friend. Jesse picked up the money counting it out and sticking Half in Dean's pocket. Dean was smiling at him that display had been marvelous the two of them had kept the morons thinking they had a chance the whole time and just kept leading them along for fun. Classic pool hustle. Jesse was great at it too, and they could make a living bouncing from bar to bar ripping off drunk truckers. They? Dean stamped down on the off-kilter thought he’d blame the booze.  

 

"I think you enjoyed that, not sure I deserve half the profits though,"  Dean said patting his pocket. Jesse scoffed stepping closer to Dean so that he could hear him over the loud conversation filling the place. Dean really wanted to kiss him again, the first one had been too quick he wanted to savor it, and at the current moment, he didn't care who saw them kissing. Kissing him to piss off a pair of truckers was one thing. Kissing him for real and actually taking his time to savor the other man that was what he wanted. Dean's skin was warm and tingly, both from the alcohol and the fact Jesse was standing chest to chest with him looking up at him with those sharp mischievous blue eyes.  

 

"You, played your role perfectly partner, especially with the way you kept showing off your ass every time you took a shot," Dean smirked, so he had picked up on that. "I wanted to bend you over that pool table right then, but definitely after that kiss." Dean's face warmed and flushed and Jesse's hand came up and caressed his cheek, Dean couldn't get over how expressive his eyes were, the depth of their color and how he couldn't  fucking stop staring at them. He was usually the one who took the lead in this kind of situation, but at the moment he just wanted to buckle up and be along for the ride. Dean let out a little groan as the smaller man crashed their lips together. It was a primal kiss full of want and lust. His lips tingled from Jesse's teeth dragging across the; blood rushed south to his already swelling cock his erection now pressing almost painfully against his jeans. Dean had never been kissed like this before he'd kissed other men before, but he was different. The sheer dominance Jesse put into the act demanding him to submit was intoxicating. Doing something to his lizard brain and triggering primal instincts he couldn't describe. He gave as good as he got their tongues battling one another as they danced with passion around one another. The rough texture of the muscle was causing his mouth to tingle pleasantly.  

 

Dean's hands couldn't figure out where they wanted to go alternating between sliding down the smaller male's muscular arms, across his strong, broad shoulders then down his back. Dean was sure he heard a few catcalls and maybe a wolf whistle or two, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered. Jesse kissed him until his lungs were burning and his head was buzzing not just from the alcohol before finally pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. "Wanna take this back to my place?" Jesse panted his face flushed eyes blown wide with want, burning into Dean with an intense hunger.   

 

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean let Jesse take his hand lacing their fingers together and leading them out of the bar. The cold night air was an excellent relief cooling his heated skin and giving him a reason to pull the smaller man closer. Jesse didn't seem to mind as they made their way to the side entrance to his shop. He quickly unlocked the door practically dragging dean inside and slamming the door behind them. Jesse pinned him to the wall kissing him breathless again before turning to head up the stairs. Dean couldn’t help but watch his muscular ass as he ascended the steps.   


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

They'd barely made it up the stairs and Into the apartment above Jesse's store before the smaller man had the hunter pinned against the door standing on his tiptoes to ravish his mouth. The short walk had done nothing to lessen the passion between them, Dean wrapped his arm around Jesse and kissed him back just a fiercely. The eldest Winchester moaned when Jesse's warm hands slid under his shirt spreading heat up his back and sparks down his spine as he explored. Dean's cock was leaking, a wet spot steadily forming at the tip of his cock. Soaking in the fabric, the Hunter nearly whimpered when the smaller man's hand palmed his erection. Jesse broke their lip lock to smirk at him. His hand kneading and stroking him roughly through the thick material of his jeans.  

 

"Look at you all hard and leaking for me." Dean scoffed pulling the smaller man forward by the waist, grinding against his palm. It wouldn't have been more evident that Dean was into the guy if he'd been screaming it from the rooftops. Dean hadn't been this sexually attracted to anyone in a long time. At least not that he could remember is his current hyper-aroused and slightly drunk state. The hand rubbing his cock through the denim was fantastic and just the right side of painful. "You know you are a lot more submissive than I expected from a big guy like you," Jesse commented he wasn't mocking him just observing. Dean took the lead all the time, in hunting, in his family, taking care of Adam and Sam sometimes he wanted to be taken care of that wasn't a crime right. He didn’t want to be in charge he was better at letting others take the lead he only took charge when he had too. In this instance, he neither had also nor wanted too.  

 

"Maybe I'm just tired of taking care of everyone else." Dean bit his lower lip as Jesse firmly grasped his cock stroking the outline through his jeans. His free arm pulling Dean close and rutting against his thigh. If the feeling of his cock pressed against Dean's leg was any indication, Jesse didn't lack in the dick department either. The guy was powerful for someone his size too, judging by the way he'd easily ben manhandling Dean around. It was fucking hot that despite the difference in stature Jesse was still so forceful and dominant. The Fact that it was true strength and not just bravado, not only could he talk the talk he could back it up. He was an aggressive alpha male, and it was driving Dean crazy with want. 

 

"You want to be taken care of huh ? I can do that." Jesse pulled him in for another kiss this one gentler than the others but no less passionate, and He walked them back as they kissed suddenly spinning the taller man around and shoving him back onto the bed. Dean landed with a bounce and a surprised grunt. Sneaky little fucker. "Take off your clothes, let me see you." Dean's hands were shaking a bit as he undressed himself the intense eyes burning into him again. He tossed his jacket and began slowly removing his from shirt. Watching Jesse’s eyes track his fingers from the button to button. The gaze got more intense with every article of clothing he removed. He slowly lifted his undershirt over his head before lying back to remove his pants. Finally his underwear he was now naked and vulnerable before the shorter man. His cock was standing hard and proud of his legs steadily leaking  precum . He felt entirely objectified Jesse was looking at him like a buffet, and he didn’t know where to start. It did nothing to dampen his arousal he liked being admired like this. It was certainly a welcome boost to his ego.   

 

"Worried about Demonic possession?" The smaller man teased gesturing to his tattoo. How'd he know what his tattoo meant? Jesse rolled up his sleeve revealing a matching Tattoo on his inner forearm just above the wrist. "I thought my  babica (grandmother) was the only one into all the supernatural mumbo-jumbo." Oh so his grandmother was just batty, or he was actually looking for another hunter. Which wouldn't have made sense? Because he actually owned a business and stayed in one place. That wouldn't really work for their line of work. "You're gorgeous you know that right, ” Dean smiled reclining back on his elbows as he watched Jesse undress. His shower fantasy had been pretty accurate, the guy was an otter, but he hadn't expected all the tattoos. He had full sleeves covering both arms to the wrist, wrapping over his shoulder and probably converging in a back piece. Dean didn't recognize much of the symbolism of many of them, but the one on his left arm that looked like a wicked winged horseman with a polish flag on his lance was clearly a cultural thing. Either way, it was all well-done Ink the guy apparently hadn't  cheaped out on his tattoo artists. The tattoo’s added to his personality. Dean found himself wanting to know the story behind each one but that could wait.  

 

"Wow, nice tats," Dean said admiring the intricate artwork. Jesse gave him a grin shrugging his shoulders and flexing his biceps. In a way that showed off more of the work just about every inch of skin on both arms was covered. He turned around showing off the piece on his back as well. It was a battle scene featuring a line of the same charging horsemen from his arm tattoo. The  added bonus was dean got to see every bit of the guys upper body, he had the perfect physique. Below it was a banner that Read "Battle of Vienna 1683." Sam would like this guy he was a history buff. His eyes trailed down Jesse's back to where just the swell of his ass was visible above the waistband of his jeans. If Dean weren't craving a good hard pounding in his own ass, he’d love to tap that ass. Jesse had a perfect bubble butt, Dean would have relished in the opportunity to see his cock slowly disappear between the mounds of flesh. 

 

"My sister did most of them." Well, his sister was a hell of an artist then. Jesse toed off his shoes, and Dean slowly stroked his cock as the man finally removed his pants and boxers his thick uncut cock springing free. It was always the little guys, his cock was huge, at least eight inches and thick too. He couldn't wait to get his hands, mouth or ass on it. He wasn't picky really . " C'mere ." He commanded, and Dean rose out of bed crossing the short space between them. Dean let out a content sigh when the smaller man wrapped around him pulling him into a tight hug. Dean didn't care what anyone said naked hugs were great and made a great excuse to grope your partner. A fact Jesse proved by roughly stroking both their cocks rubbing them both together despite their height difference. The closeness was nice, people often forgot the more subtle part of intimacy. A hug could be just as sexy as a rough kiss it really all depended on where your hands were placed. Either way the release of oxytocin? That was the feel good sex hormone right? Was always welcome.   

 

"That feels good," Dean groaned unable to stop himself from rolling his hips fucking into Jesse's fist. It had been way too long since someone else had touched him. Jesse urged him back toward the bed again, Dean fell back and scooted up. Watching the smaller man climb over him properly aligning their bodies so he could stroke both their cocks. The hunter raised up on his elbows watching the strong hand work both their thick manhoods with quick, precise strokes. The heat and hardness of the other man's cock was awesome, and the steady stream of  precum let their members slide against one another effortlessly.  He could probably cum from just this, but he wanted more than just a hot  frot . "Give me a taste of that," Jesse smirked moving forward, so he was looming over Dean straddling his face knees on either side of his head.    

 

Jesse tapped his cock against Dean's lips a few times teasing him before letting Dean grab the shaft, pulling back the foreskin and taking the hardness into his mouth. He moaned at the taste swirling his tongue around the glans to get as much of the  precum as he could. He grabbed the smaller male's hips urging him to go deeper. Jesse slid his cock further into Dean's mouth until it was tickling the back of his throat. "You want more?" Dean moaned and nodded his head relaxing his throat muscles and letting him bury the thick cock in his throat. Jesse held his cock there grinning hotly as he realized Dean wasn't gagging. He lifted Dean's head placing a pillow underneath it and drew his cock back fucking into the hunter's throat. He moaned around the thick meat filling his throat and the dull ache settling into his jaw. He loved being throat fucked, he let Jesse used his throat until his throat was raw and he was struggling to take in enough air. Jesse pulled his cock free when Dean's face was flushed, and a tear slid down his cheek. 

 

Jesse let him catch his breath his hand gently running across his chest as he muttered what sounded like praise but Dean couldn't actually tell since Jesse was speaking Polish which was hot. "Fuck you've got a big dick." Fuck his voice sounded wrecked Jesse hadn't even been that rough, but he had a massive cock. Jesse kissed him on the forehead then the tip of the nose before claiming his lips in another rough kiss. When broke away he leaned in close to whisper in Dean's ear. "Wyglądasz tak pięknie" (You look so Beautiful) Dean had no idea what he'd just said but the tone he'd said it in sounded pretty sweet so he'd assumed he'd just had sweet nothings whispered in his ear. Which was fine with him. The hunter shuddered as the shorter man's lips trailed down his throat, across the center of his chest, down the valley between his abs and stopped just at the tip of his cock. Jesse met his eyes and smirked at him "Twoja kolej" (your Turn) Dean didn't have time to ask what that meant as his cock was suddenly swallowed in one swift movement. 

 

"Oh Fuck!" Dean breathed out his back arching as he was subjected to one of the most talented mouths  to ever grace his manhood. His hips were pinned to the bed as Jesse teased his cock with his lips, tongue, and throat. He really knew what he was doing, the hunter had a sneaking suspicion Jesse had an oral fixation. Despite the fact, his jaw must've been aching and his throat burning he still soldiered on. Bringing Dean repeatedly to the edge but not letting him cum. His whole body shook with pleasure and anticipation as his pace was torturously unpredictable and he wasn't sure if he wanted more or less. Not mention the stunning visual of the gorgeous man worshipping his cock like it was the best thing that had ever been in his mouth. Dean sobbed hips stuttering to chase Jesse's mouth when he pulled off. "Fucker!  Why'd you stop?"    

"Not done with you yet," Jesse's voice now sounded just a wrecked a Dean's the younger man gave Dean a moment to calm down as he reached across him to pull a condom and tube of lube from his dresser. "Can I fuck you?" Dean locked his eyes with the pleading blue orbs and even if he hadn't wanted this guy inside him since they'd met he certainly couldn't have said no to that. He had a weakness to puppy eyes. 

 

"I thought you would never get around to that." Jesse scoffed manhandling Dean's legs over his shoulders as he set to work prepping the hunter's hole. Dean relaxed enjoying the quick, but thorough way, he was prepped, once Jesse had four fingers in him he pulled his fingers free and rolled on a condom. With no further preamble, he slid into Dean's tight entrance slowly but steadily. The hunter's eyes rolled back in his head as the huge member filled him, stretching him wonderfully, and filling him perfectly. This was definitely the biggest cock Dean had ever had inside of him, and he was glad he wasn't a virgin to this. Jesse politely let him adjust driving groans out of dean as he thrust just enough to prod at his prostate. "I'm not made of  fuckin glass fuck me already!" Dean growled even though he really did appreciate the guy's consideration. 

 

"Apodyktyczna osoba." (Bossy Person) Jesse chuckled as he slammed into Dean roughly and Dean almost regretted his bravado as he was dicked down. The pain ebbed quickly though as he was fucked hard into the mattress. He clung to the smaller man as he fucked him muttering things Dean didn't understand but still sounded hot as fucked into him. He wanted more, and he wanted it harder and Jesse didn't seem to mind a bossy bottom. Dean wrapped his whole body around the smaller man rolling them, so the hunter was on top and riding him roughly. The surprised lust filled look on his face was priceless as he let Dean take the reigns.  This position was so much better the broad head of Jesse's cock was not directly striking his prostate on every thrust. Sending heat pooling in Dean's got as he chased his orgasm. 

 

"Harder, ” Dean demanded, and Jesse obliged meeting every downward thrust with a rough upward one of his own. Dean tossed his dead back and moaned wrapping his hand around his throbbing erection and jerking himself roughly, he came with a loud shout spraying a huge load all over the smaller man matting the hair on his chest with thick ropes of cum. He felt Jesse's hips stutter and finally still his back arching and his eyes screwing shut as he found his own release filling the condom. Jesse dragged him down into a kiss both men panting into each other's mouths as the came down from their high. Dean finally raised off Jesse's cock rolling off to the side and smiling at the guy's heaving chest as he tried to regain his composure. 

 

"Jezus Chrystus." Dean didn't need to know Polish to recognize that as 'Jesus Christ.' It was pretty close the Latin which dean knew enough of from doing exorcisms. "That was incredible." Jesse looked down at his cum covered chest and chuckled. Managing to stand on wobbly legs and pull off the nearly full condom, he tied it off and tossed it in the trash stooping down and using his own boxers to clean himself off. Dean couldn't help the victorious smirk that crossed his lips, he knew he was a hot fuck, but it was nice to be acknowledged. Jesse lay back down smiling when Dean wrapped his arms around him using his chest as a pillow. Dean traced the outline of one of Jesse's tattoos as the Smaller man had a post-orgasm cigarette. Dean didn't care it was his house, and he had been knowing to indulge in the occasional postcoital smoke himself. 

 

"Best sex I've had in years," Dean said honestly as a warm hand caressed his shoulder. Jesse huffed a short laugh taking a long drag of his cigarette and letting out a plume of smoke. He liked the way their bodies fit together, Dean wasn't usually the stick around a cuddle type. Typically, he was the screw, nut and bolt type. Something about  this guys made him comfortable enough to stick around though, maybe it was his just his general attitude, he had a pretty calming presence when he wasn't driving Dean into a sexual frenzy.   

 

"Always glad to please," Jesse finally replied putting out his cigarette in the bedside ashtray. "You want to stay?" He asked the tone sounded indifferent  nut something on Jesse's face said he'd much rather Dean stay and cuddle perhaps hanging around for around two in the morning. 

 

"Depends, do I get breakfast?" Dean joked and earned himself a playful swat on the ass. A simple act that had his dick twitching in a valiant attempt to rise again. Jesse laughed holding him close. The feeling of his fingers carding through Dean’s hair was relaxing. The hunter was utterly  blissed out feeling lethargic, and content like only great sex could make you feel. His ass was going to be sore in the morning, but it was totally worth it.  

 

"I'll consider it if I wake up with my dick in your mouth." He countered, and Dean grinned devilishly. Being woken up by a blowjob was an unusual sensation, to say the least. It was hard for your brain to process as you woke up but if he awoke before Jesse did he'd oblige his request. Though there was a sneaking suspicion Jesse would make him breakfast, either way, he seemed the type to fuck you, let you sleep over, then feed you. The best kind of one night stands really . Hopefully, this wasn't the only roll in the hay they got while Dean was here working the case. 

 

"Deal." Jesse huffed managing to get the covers which were in utter disarray over them. He rolled over, so Dean was spooning him from behind shimmying back  to greedily steal as much warmth as possible. It was nice Dean held him close trailing little kisses down the back of the author's neck until he was confident he was asleep. When he was sure the guy was sleeping, Dean let himself drift off as well. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Dean awoke to the intoxicating aroma of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. So apparently he was getting breakfast regardless of whether or not he woke Jesse with a blowjob or not. That was a shame he was looking forward to that. He sat up the bedroom door was shut, he took a moment to look around the room. His clothes were neatly folded on the chair near the foot of the bed. Jesse's bedroom was sparsely decorated, save for a couple of photographs one of him and an old woman. Likely his grandmother and another of him and a woman that was slightly taller and older than him. She was hot though, good looks must've run is Jesse's family. He was pretty sure he was his sister they looked kinda alike, and their body language was very sibling like. It was a pretty humorous picture of a distinctly younger Jesse with a tiara on his head and a bottle of beer in his head. He had a sash across his chest that Said 'Hail to the Queen.'

 

Dean disentangled himself from the covers walking over to his clothes and getting dressed. He'd shower back at the motel. His phone was plugged into a charger next to his wallet and keys. Jesse had gone through his stuff, but he wasn't really upset about it his real driver's license was in the car. Nothing was missing from the wallet, and his phone was password locked. He unlocked it to reveal a few texts from Sam and one from Adam. They apparently had learned nothing other than both the wives seemed to be spending time hanging around one another which made sense for two women who'd both just lost their husbands. Or two women who'd murdered their husbands. Either way, they were stuck until they gathered more information. He pocketed his personal items and sat to pull on his boots and socks once he was fully dressed he entered the kitchen. Jesse stood at the stove dressed in a pair of boxers and a Motorhead t-shirt. 

 

The shorter man turned smiling at him. "Good morning.  How'd you sleep?" He asked Dean sat down nodding in thanks as Jesse placed a large mug of coffee in front of him. It smelled like heaven waking him up a bit, and he hadn't even drunk it yet. He took a sip letting out a content sigh before replying.

 

"Like a log, you really wore me out." Jesse laughed loading up a plate of Eggs bacon toast and sausage and placing in front of Dean along with a fork and knife. The food looked and smelled amazing, and Jesse clearly did not cheap out on his coffee. It was nice to have someone make him breakfast. A lot of times whoever was the first one wake at Bobby's would cook. If they weren't there, it was always  take-out from a diner or something so that breakfast was hit and miss.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment to my skills, Although you did most of the work there at the end. I'll be honest I didn't expect you to be a power bottom when we met." Dean shrugged popping a piece of bacon in his mouth and moaning the taste and crispiness. Don’t judge a book by its cover. Not all bottoms were scrawny  twinks . Dean was all for tearing down sexual stereotypes and quashing  heteronormative bull shit in relationships between two men.  

 

"Well, I didn't expect you to have a huge cock and be so dominant, so I guess we surprised each other." Jesse nodded in agreement fixing his own plate and joining Dean at the table. He uncapped a flask pouring whiskey into his coffee. "Hey gimme a shot of that." Jesse quirked a brow but obliged pouring a shot of whiskey into his coffee cup. Before screwing the lid back on and setting the flask aside.  

 

"You always drink on the job?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee and watching Dean closely. What was he trying to gauge whether or not he was an alcoholic or something? Dean didn't consider himself an alcoholic, he never really got wasted unless he was really in a bad place, he was utterly functional the rest of the time. So he was a functional alcoholic. Not that the guy who apparently started his day with whiskey in his coffee had any room to judge. Or maybe he was just a smart ass. Pretty sure he was just a smart ass, Jesse had proven himself to be a total wise ass something Dean liked in a person. A sense of humor was essential, snark was good, it was often more honest than ordinary discourse.  

 

"Nah not always." Jesse shook his head tearing into his own breakfast. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying each other's company. Occasionally pausing to grin at each other like idiots. The hunter certainly didn't miss the smug look Jesse gave him anytime he had reposition to relieve some of the pain in his ass. It wasn't unpleasant though it was a dull ache a gentle reminder that the man across from him had brought him great pleasure. Fucked his brain out basically, he’d never had better sex with another human being, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. Dean had a lot of sex but never sex of that quality. Maybe he needed less quantity and more quality sex. Or better  yet a higher quantity of quality sex.    

"Right," Jesse replied simply and sarcastically. They finished eating their breakfast in relative silence, Dean didn't really want to go, but he needed to get back to Adam and Sam before the came hunting for him. He stood rounding the table and cupping the shorter man's jaw. He drew him into a soft kiss, just enough to leave him wanting more before pulling away. 

 

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." Jesse smiled at him standing quickly and kissing him roughly and passionately leaving Dean with a flutter in his chest. His lips tingled from the ferocity, and he was definitely going to see this guy again before they left. He smiled at Jesse caressing his cheek with his thumb before finally turning toward the door he paused as he reached it turning toward Jesse. "Take care alright?" Jesse gave him a soft smile. 

 

"Yea, be safe Dean," He smiled pulling the door closed behind him and making the short walk back to the hotel. It was cool out in the morning air, Dean checked his watch it was early enough that Sam may have been up, but he decided to call to see if he should stop and get breakfast. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sam. The phone rang three times before a slightly gruff sleepy sounding Sam answered. 

 

"Hello?" Came the grumbled replay he hated to wake him up but Sam was always forgiving when fed and  coffeed after being awoken from slumber.  

 

"Hey, Sammy. " Dean replied cheerfully stopping to lean against the wall of the Diner where he would pick up breakfast for his siblings. He heard some rustling and shuffling before Sam replied again. 

 

" Where'd you go last night?" Sam asked, of course, Sam would be a nosey little bastard. He was probably just worried though. Dean considered spilling the beans about the glorious sex he’d had in grisly detail but… He wasn't quite ready to have that conversation with Sam he still hadn’t figured out his sexuality himself. Not that he thought the label was necessary.  

 

"Why? were you worried? I didn't get much out of the Bookstore owner, and I wound up in bed with the hottest person in the bar. You know how it is." Sam let out a long-suffering sigh Dean could just picture him scowling. He liked to tease Sam, but it was sweet that his first reaction to Dean not coming home was concern. He’d never in his life question the fact his brother cared about him. Even when Sam was acting like a monumental idiot. Like drinking demon blood behind his back with a certain demon. 

 

"Of course you did, could have sent me a text you know," Dean scoffed it was like Sam didn't think he could take care of himself. Dean was supposed to be the one going all mother hen on him and Adam, not the other way around. 

 

"Do you want Coffee and breakfast or not?" Sam huffed, and Dean could hear Adam say something in the background. He couldn't make out what it was, but it almost sounded like he’d just shouted food. The way Adam ate you’d think the kid was continually being starved to death or something. He was always hungry he must've had a really high metabolism or a tapeworm or some shit.   

 

"Yeah, you know what we like." Dean nodded though Sam couldn't see him. He’d get them whatever he felt like ordering, and they eat it. Dean was in a fantastic mood though so he wasn’t going to be a jerk. He’d only order them a breakfast they liked how they liked it. When Dean was happy, they were happy it was a good system . They really should be out there trying to get him constantly laid.   

 

"You got it, be back soon." Dean ended the call placing his phone back in this jacket pocket. He turned entering the diner and stepping up to the counter a tall African American woman with tightly braided hair came around to the register and smiled at him. "Good morning," Dean said politely. He was having a bit of trouble standing still his ass was still throbbing from the through pounding he'd taken last night. It was a hot reminder of his activities and had his dick stirring in his Jeans to flashes of blue eyes and rippling muscles. 

 

"Good morning, what can I get for you, honey?" Dean's eye swept over the menu reading over the special's he decided he'd get Sam and Adam something simple just a standard American breakfast like he'd had. Sammy could make up for an unhealthy breakfast by eating like a rabbit for lunch or something. Ironically the breakfast combo was called the American. Eggs, bacon, sausage toast, and  hashbrowns . 

 

"Two American combos and three large coffee's to go please." She nodded tapping away at the surprisingly modern POS considering the rest of the diner look like it crawled out of the fifties. 

 

"How do you want those eggs, honey?"

 

"One with scrambled the other over hard," Dean replied. Sam liked his eggs scrambled, and Adam hated runny eggs. Dean knew all kinds of things about what his brothers liked. He paid more attention than they gave him credit for. Especially to their eating habit, mostly to make sure they were eating. He'd let himself starve before he ever let Sam or Adam go hungry. 

 

"White or Wheat toast?" 

 

"One white one wheat." Sam liked wheat bread Adam hated wheat bread. 

 

"Want cheese on your  hashbrowns sugar?" Dean smiled he liked this girl she was though and very typically southern. She probably came from down south Tennessee maybe ? Judging by her accent. She was a good-looking gal too. Tall, athletic, pretty face great smile. Dean was already kinda hooked on the town's bookstore owner though. He couldn't stop thinking about the sex -mostly because his ass wouldn't let him - Wouldn't stop Dean from appreciating a beautiful woman though. 

 

"Yes,  ma'am ." She finished tapping away. Looking up at him and smiling shyly when she met Dean's eyes. He had that effect on women. -He had the same on men too sometimes-. 

 

"That'll be 16.50 hon." Dean pulled one of the twenties form inside his Jacket, his half of the money he'd earned helping Jesse hustle the amateur hustlers. She took the bill from him showing off well-manicured nails painted in a bright green polish. She counted out his change purposefully brushing her fingers over his as she pulled her hand back. Dean was glad to know the gal found him attractive. He found her beautiful too, but he tried to avoid banging more than one person in a town this small. "I'll have everything right out hon."

 

Dean nodded stepping aside and scrolling through his phone as he waited his phone pinged with a text from Jesse popping up on screen. He'd forgotten he'd snuck his number in there at the bar when Dean left his phone unattended.

 

'I literally just opened the store and Luther is in dragging me around the store asking me which romance novel his wife would like best. I don't read romance novels! I just carry them because they sell well. You'd think a guy would know what his wife was into.' Dean huffed a laugh he tapped out a quick response. He was glad he didn’t ever have to work in retail. Dealing with people sucked enough as it was. He only kept sane by his job having the perk of killing things. Well, saving lives was nice too.  

 

'Just grab the first one you see with the sexiest cover art.' That was probably how most women picked them anyway . That’s how Dean picked porn DVDs and seldom was he disappointed. His phone vibrated, and he opened Jesse’s reply.    

 

'You sir are a genius' Dean rolled his eyes looking up as the cashier, Tanya now that he could see her name tag. Brought over a drink carrier containing the Coffee setting it on the counter. He nodded to her in thanks.

 

"Just be a few minutes on your food sugar." She said turning back toward her duties. She was very polite some waitresses were so done with people they were  rude, if not outwardly hostile. Of course with the people in this town mostly being old folks she probably didn’t have to deal with that quite as much.  

 

"I'm in no hurry take your time," Dean said looking to nod politely before looking back down at his phone as it vibrated again. He smiled shaking his head as he read Jesse’s message. 

 

'It worked thank god, Luther is a sweet old man but he. NEVER. STOPS. TALKING.' Dean scoffed he knew old people like that. Just kept talking and talking and talking. It was hard to escape the trap of the conversation without seeming rude. Dean tapped out a short reply glancing around. There were a lot of old people in this town maybe it was just where a bunch or retirees wound up or something.

 

'Maybe another good looking guy will come in to flirt with you. ’ Dean knew that was something that tended to improve one's day. The kind of work Jesse did was probably pretty dull when he was just sitting around waiting for customers. Or bookkeeping, or inventory. Dean shuddered he’d never work in retail if he could avoid it. Not for a small business or a mega-corporation.   

 

'Unless you're going to be a repeat customer, doubtful. Your younger partner was pretty cute though could send him my way.' Dean rolled his eyes like Dean would send his baby brother to flirt with the guy he was interested in. Adam was good at flirting though he'd proven that just about any time they went into Sioux Falls. Adam had a crush on the girl that worked at the liquor store. Now that Dean thought about Adam had been staring the Sherrif's deputy here too. The guy was pretty good looking not Dean's type too young for his taste. He liked women of all ages, but he'd always preferred men either older than him or really close to his age. The deputy sheriff couldn't have been more than late teens or early twenties. 

 

'What do you take me for? Think I'm  gonna let the  probie steal you with his youthful stamina?' Tanya returned with the food in two large foam takeout containers placing them both in a large plastic bag and trying the top tightly. 

 

"Here you go, sweetie, have a good day." She smiled watching Dean take the bags with a smile. She was  was pretty hot, but he really wasn’t in the mood for female company. Well not in his bed anyway . Especially after how thoroughly he’d been fucked the previous night he really hoped for a repeat before he left town. 

 

"Thanks, you too." Dean grabbed several handfuls of sugar and sweetener packets and some coffee creamers tossing them in the bag. With practiced precision, Dean balanced the coffee carrier atop the bag and carried it the out of the diner and down the block to the Motel. Adam was standing outside the door smoking a cigarette. A habit he really wished Adam would stop, but if Dean were a realist, it was unlikely a hunter would live long enough  to ever get cancer. Adam opened the door since Dean had his hands full. That was a really depressing thought that they’d never live to be old. Even Bobby wasn’t that old, and it was still more likely a hunt would get him before old age did.  

 

"Hey Dean," Adam said giving him a small smile. He looked tired but not like he'd been deprived of sleep by another night terror a fact Dean was grateful for. He slid past Adan stepping through the door and setting down the load. Sam looked up at his laptop giving Dean a nod and crossed the room to grab his coffee. Adam shut the door and stayed outside to finish his cigarette. 

 

"Really wish he would quit," Dean muttered grabbing his own coffee and sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam looked up from where he was fixing his coffee to his taste. It wasn’t wrong to be concerned about his sibling health. Dean did appreciate the fact Adam wouldn’t do it in his car. Or inside but still. It wasn't good for him.  

 

"Everyone has a vice and a coping mechanism Dean, I wish he'd quit too, but it's his body right?" Dean huffed in agreement. He wouldn't force Adam to do anything, but that didn't mean he approved. Although he felt like a bit of a hypocrite, he was known to smoke occasionally too. But not a pack a day like Adam, still Sam was right. Adam came back in bumping  sam aside to get at his own coffee. Sam popped open the lid of one of the containers handing it to Adam and taking his own along with a fork. Dean watched them eat, at the small table in the room. Adam was wolfing down his food like someone would take it if he didn't eat quickly. 

 

"Slow down Adam I don't want you choking to death." Would be a shit way to lose Adam a third time  technically, although the Adam they'd met the first time wasn't the real Adam. Adam slowed down a bit, but not by much. Sam, by contrast, ate slowly like he was savoring every bite. Which was also tragic in a  way.

 

"So Adam is convinced the wives are suspects. They spent a lot of time together last night. When Sharon the mechanic's wife left, she looked very distressed. Which makes sense for a woman who just lost a husband." Sam didn't seem convinced, but it fits with what Jesse had said. If they were both the jealous types, it wouldn't be unheard of. But it didn't mean this case was actually there kinda thing.  

 

"Or two women who worked together to murder their husbands and any witnesses." Adam paused to argue swallowing a mouthful of food. "This might not even be a case, the deaths could have just been made to look like accidents, we should see if the sheriff has the coroner reports. Autopsies showing their actual causes of death." Dean agreed that should be their next step, something in his gut told him this was a case though. There was something off about the deaths and just the town in general. Jesse was also suspicious, both having an Anti-possession tattoo and knowing what it was, and his disbelief about them actually being FBI. He knew more than he let on and Dean wasn't going to let an excellent fuck cloud his mind too much. 

 

"Well eat and get dressed, and we'll get down to the Sheriff's Station." Dean got up and headed to the bathroom he needed a shower. He probably stunk of sex although neither Adam  or Sam had commented on it. He'd have to play his cards carefully if he wanted to find out what Jesse knew without revealing too much. Dean was pretty confident the guy wasn't a civilian, he could be a hunter or at least someone in the know. If he was that could make him either extremely dangerous or very useful.    

 

They never made it to the Sheriff's station. On their way, Sam got a call from the Sheriff there'd been another death. Denise, the wife of the wife of Alan the guy who  Kobained himself with a shotgun had dropped dead in the grocery store. She sheriff's deputy was doing his best to herd back onlookers when they arrive slipping under the yellow tape. "Agents," The Sheriff said rubbing his temples. He looked exhausted. "Here's another one that don't make sense. Denise is only twenty-five. Old feller over there in the flannel that's Doc Mitchell he tried  ta help her. Says she had a heart attack. Healthy twenty-five-year-old women don't drop dead from heart failure." The Sheriff was right. Of course, a witch could probably stop someone's heart. Or she may have been poisoned, but the likelihood she died from natural causes was low.  

 

Sam approached the doctor pulling a notepad from his pocket. "Doctor Mitchell?" The old bald man with an impressive handlebar mustache turned from where he'd been speaking to an older woman likely his wife based on their demeanor. 

 

"You must be one of them FBI agents. What can I help you with son?" Dean listened in a while looking around for anything that might have signaled witchcraft there were no hex bags tucked away that he could find. That didn't rule out a witch though. 

 

"Are you sure it was a heart attack" The doctor scoffed like that was the dumbest question he'd ever heard, and Dean had to bite back a chuckle. Sam should know better than to question an old country doctor.  

 

"Son I've been a doctor longer than you've been alive. I know a heart attack when I see one. That woman died from a massive heart  attack, as to what triggered it that you'd have to get an autopsy to find out. But in my opinion, the only thing I know of that could cause that in a woman her age with her health, would be poison." Sam nodded taking down the note. 

 

"Thank you for your time, sir; we'll look into it." Sam clicked his pen closed turning and returning to Dean and Adam. He shrugged at them this was an interesting plot twist one of their suspects just dropping dead. Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out swiping the unlock to read a message from Jesse. 

 

'Is it true what I just heard? Alan's wife just dropped dead?' Dean wondered how the bookstore owner had heard. He supposed it was a small town word traveled fast. Maybe someone there had texted him about it. It wasn’t anything Dean was too suspicious of. It was a little odd but not unexplainable.    

 

'Seems that way.' Dean replied scratching at the back of his neck. Why kill his wife? Was she having second thoughts and wanted to turn herself in? Or had she been innocent and starting to figure something out? Either way, another body meant they really needed to figure this out fast. Dean’s level of suspicion toward Jesse was building. How'd he know so much? If he did know all this why hadn't the killer come after him? If he were a hunter shouldn't he have just told them he was working the case and they could buzz off? Or was Dean simply reading into a single tattoo too much? Maybe his grandmother really was just batty and believed in all kinds of harmless witchy woo. Still, he needed  to really get a look at the guy's place without being interrupted. He resolved he'd break into his shop tonight, the guy said he went to the bar every night, so that gave him a window of opportunity. Meanwhile, He'd keep Sam and Adam on the wife. 

 

"Well, I think we've got all we're going to get." Dean gestured them off not speaking until they were alone and outside. He was torn between telling them why he was suspicious of the local bookstore owner. Not that he thought they'd have a problem with his sleeping with a guy. IT was just he wasn't ready to admit to himself that he might have feelings for another man. Jesse had made an impression on him and not just sexually. He was an intelligent man, strong and seductive. He'd made Dean feel comfortable with himself and never pressured. He seemed  to genuinely care about the people in town. The eldest Winchester was going to be pissed if he turned out to be a bad guy.

 

"Alright so one wife is dead, but that just makes the other a more likely suspect. Sit on her again tonight do a little illegal searching if you get an opportunity." Sam gave him a flat look. Like he was trying to figure out what Dean was up too and wasn't entirely on the right page. 

 

"What about you? You got some lead you aren't telling us about?" Yes, he did. Dean let out a side he supposed he could tell them without revealing too much. He didn't have to explain He'd seen the guy's tattoo, while they were getting ready to fuck right? It really wasn’t that much evidence either, he could figure that part out on his own not like it took all three of them to search an apartment and a bookstore. 

 

"The bookstore owner might be a hunter or at least someone in the know. He has an anti-possession tattoo, just like ours. Even if he isn't I want to do some snooping, I think he's hiding something." Sam gave him a long look, Adam seemed convinced. Sam seemed to think there was more to it. Still, He wasn't going to elaborate any further. When that became apparent  sam frowned giving him one of his distrustful puppy looks like Dean were about to play a prank on him.  

 

"You sure you can handle it solo?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes, of course, he could. It wasn't like he was going to pick a fight. If he could help it, he was really just going to snoop. See if he could find anything incriminating in the guy's shop or apartment. 

 

"I'm just going to take a peek, Sammy, I'm not even sure he's a suspect. Just want to be thorough." Sam nodded apparently not convinced, but he didn't argue further as they climbed into the car. Dean started the engine and pulled smoothly out of the parking lot heading back towards the hotel.  

 

"Ready for another stakeout Adam?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder as Dean drove them to the Sheriff's station  to hopefully pick up the coroner reports from the sheriff's assistant. Knowing the real cause of death for each of the victims would be helpful. Would help prove whether or not their killer was a witch. 

 

"Oh so excited it's really riveting stuff." Dean scoffed at that it was part of the job a boring part but part of it. Sam smiled shaking his head as they made the short drive across the tiny town. "Gives me time to read I suppose." Sam huffed rolling his eyes as the pulled up to the Sheriff station. There was no need for all three of them to get out of the car so Dean stepped out heading inside. The sheriff’s station was a squat brick building like most of the others in town. It was apparently built in 1936 according to the date carved into the sign by the door.   

 

The woman at the desk looked up and smiled as he approached, Dean returned the smile as he reached the reception. "Can I help you agent?" She an older woman probably in her late sixties she’d probably been working for the local sheriff's department longer than the Sheriff. Guess that was one of the perks of not being an elected official. Dean found it a little strange there was only one deputy and the sheriff for the whole  county, unless the sheriff had deputies in each town and just one for the main office. Which was  possible.

 

"I'd like the coroner reports for our case please." She frowned standing and stepping over to a filing cabinet. Dean waited patiently for several minutes as she rifled through the entire drawer only to return empty-handed. She looked very confused like she was certain she’d find the papers where they were supposed to be. She let out a confused hum before turning around and returning to her desk.    

 

"I'm terribly sorry Agent Duran, but it seems the file is missing, Maybe it hasn't come in yet, or the Sheriff took it home with him? I can call the county coroner and have them send another copy but it will take a few days, we don't even have a working fax machine." That was suspicious the coroner report just magically disappeared. How convenient if someone was trying to hide the causes of the  deaths. Of course, they didn’t have a working fax machine the computers in this building were probably Adam’s age. The most modern piece of equipment they had was probably the sheriff's squad car. Which again was probably older than Adam. While small town law enforcement was easy to  fool it was sometimes nice to have the recourses of a proper police department at their disposal.  

 

"Give me a call the minute you find out what happened to those files." The secretary nodded resuming her place at the desk and picking up the phone. Dean scowled as he walked back outside. He paused next to the Impala pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Climbing inside and shutting the door. Sam and Adam both looked at him expectantly. He just loved being the bearer of bad news.  "Apparently the file is mysteriously missing." Sam sighed rubbing his temples clearly of the same opinion Dean  was, why couldn't things be easy like ever. It was still far too convenient that when they were investigating a possible  witch one of the most important pieces of evidence they needed was miraculously missing. 

 

"So we still have no way to confirm this is even a case fantastic," Sam complained, with an exasperated sigh. They'd just have to keep digging and hope they found something out. They couldn't do much until Dark, so Dean drove them back toward the motel. Stopping at the Diner on the way, it was about lunchtime. After a quick bite, they settled in to wait at the motel until dark. 

 

\---

 

A few hours later Dean found himself lurking in an alley across the street from the bookshop. Waiting for Jesse to leave he really hoped the guy wasn't their witch. He didn’t have to wait long he saw Jesse step out the front door locking it behind him and pulling the security grate’s down locking those as well. That combined with the well illuminated street made front entry a very bad Idea. Luckily there was a side entrance in the alley next to the shop. He watched Jesse cross down the street and waited until he’d seen him enter the bar to make his move. 

Of course, that's when his phone chimed. He pulled the device from his pocket smiling that he’d gotten a text from Jesse. What was he a schoolgirl getting excited about a text?  

 

'Join me for a drink Dean?' Dean smiled He'd like nothing more than to join the guy for another round of drinks and hot sex. He liked the way the guy carried himself. How he'd made Dean feel appreciated and had been willing to let him take charge when he wanted. The guy had treated him right, the eldest Winchester may have had a crush. Maybe it was just because it had been so long since he'd slept with a man. Jesse was the first since before Sam had left for College, and that was years ago. Maybe it was because their personalities meshed so well. The fact the guy was ludicrously attractive was huge plus of course. The attraction ran deeper than the shallow physical attraction he had to Jesse’s appearance though.  

 

'Sorry I can't.' Dean type in reply hesitating to send the message and wishing it weren't the case. ‘Sorry can't come drink with you I have to break into your home and place of business.’ He actually felt kinda shitty about it. Jesse seemed like a great guy, and Dean honestly hadn't spotted any red flags in his house before. He didn’t like intentionally violating people's privacy, but he had far too much suspicion to let the guy slide. Of course, it was doubtful a witch would leave anything witchy just lying around for all to see. Not that most would easily identify it, but to a hunter, it would stand out. 

 

He had to give Jesse credit they guy had picked an excellent lock for his side entrance it took a lot of effort and concentration  to finally get the door to yield. It was a high quality lock with difficult to trip tumblers, probably about the best kind of lock he could have installed outside a fancy key card or fingerprint lock. Those were impossible to pick but not to fool. He opened the door quietly slipping inside. Luckily the bookstore didn't seem to have any sort of alarm system. Unless he'd triggered a silent alarm, either way, he'd work quickly just  incase having to explain why he was doing an illegal search to the sheriff likely wouldn’t go over well and would totally blow their cover. If his suspicions were right about Jesse and he caught him, he might just kill him. It helped that he knew what to look for made the search quicker more precise. He knew what was incriminating and what was useless. The shop itself, was a bust nothing out of the ordinary except a large section of books on mythology, and superstition. Odd choice for a country bookstore but didn't prove anything. Lot’s of people like to study that kind of thing, and it was possible he had the books in stock for college students based on how they were placed by the text books. Dean made his way up the stairs to the apartment. Kneeling in front of the door at the top to pick the lock. This lock wasn’t anywhere near as good it was likely Jesse didn’t expect anyone to get past the heavy metal security door at the side of the shop. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him his eyes weeping the apartment. Jesse had left the light's on most likely to give a potential thief the impression someone was at home. Which Dean knew wasn’t the case since he’d watched Jesse leave.  

 

He started his search in the living room, Jesse had a large cabinet filled with weapon's which again didn't prove anything. It was the midwestern united states a lot of people out here collected guns. What he found in the ammo drawers, however, did confirm Jesse was more than he let on. Silver bullets, wolfsbane darts, vials of different poisons,  Kanima venom, jars of mountain ash, holy water. The gun locker and the locked cabinet next to it was an entire trove of hunter paraphernalia. So he was a  hunter, that explained his immediate dismissal of Dean being an FBI agent. He closed both cabinet's locking both back to leave no indication he was snooping before resuming his search he turned toward the bedroom. 

 

That's where he found what he was looking for under the bed there was a grimoire full of spells. Hex bags and all manner of other witch stuff. Shit, so Jesse was likely their killer why did it have to turn out like this? 

 

"You make a habit of breaking into the apartment's of guys you slept with?" Shit. Dean slowly turned around to find the fellow hunter standing there with an annoyed and unimpressed look on his face. His arms were crossed, and he didn't appear to be armed. Dean was, but Jesse either wasn't expecting this to turn violent or had his weapon well concealed. He didn't appear to have a gun, but he could’ve had knife concealed on him or his gun in the back of his pants. 

 

"So you are a hunter." Dean stared keeping his hands at his sides. Being a hunter didn't make Jesse a good guy, but it didn't make him a bad guy either there were a lot of hunters both good and bad out there. If Jesse were one of the bad ones, he'd probably have just shot him in the back. He was a witch too though he  ha high-level stuff, not the kind of spells an average human could pull off that book looked ancient.

 

"I used to be," Jesse confirmed his gaze locked on Dean. He wasn't sure if the anger or the disappointment on his face was worse. "I spent a few years taking out some problematic werewolves, although I'd wager not like any you'd ever seen." There was more than one kind of werewolf? That was news to him, but this wasn't the time to compare hunting notes. 

 

"You aren't human are you?" Please prove me wrong tell me the book is for study or something you confiscated from some witch you killed. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he were. Even if he liked the guy. It was too big a risk to leave him alive. He couldn’t let his fledgling feelings get in his way.  

 

"I'm human, but I was born with a strong magical connection so yeah I'm a witch..." Dean pulled his gun and fired before Jesse had finished the sentence. Two clean shots to the chest. The guy hit the ground with the force of the impact, sorry man. Before Dean could move though he was thrown back across the room and his gun was ripped from his hand he slammed into the wall above the bed trapped in mid-air.  

 

Jesse held him there with a raised hand looking down at the two holes in his shirt the wounds had already healed. He scoffed and let out a short laugh. "Ow." He said sarcastically. "So the shoot first ask question later kind of hunter great. Lemme guess anything supernatural is a monster you need to put down is that your mindset? It's not me killing these people, Dean Winchester. Yes, I know who you are." Dean couldn't move or talk he could just stare at the witch, He was dead unless by some miracle Sam and Adam showed up. If Jesse wanted him gone, he was utterly defenseless. He'd known who they were from the start? Why hadn't he run? Or tried to kill them? He'd had all the opportunity in the world to kill Dean the previous night.  

 

"You're hunting a monster here alright Dean, and it's the worst kind. An evil human being hell-bent on jealous revenge. Murdered her Husband, his lover and anyone who became suspicious even an innocent eight-year-old child. Then today her accomplice. I don't want to kill you, in fact, I like you, let me prove my innocence." Dean wasn't convinced, but he felt the pressure release around his face able to talk now probably . He moved his mouth experimentally yea talking was an option maybe he could talk the witch out of killing him. He wanted to believe Jesse was innocent he really did even if he’d just shot him. He liked the guy and not just for his sexual prowess. He was funny, intelligent drove an awesome car and more importantly had made Dean feel appreciated. He was an idiot, he shouldn't have shot him so impulsively. He needed to think things through before he reacted one of these days an impulsive action like that was going to get him killed.   

 

"Why should I believe you?" Dean spat, he wanted too he really did, he already felt like an ass for shooting him. The possible regret, if he was wrong, was worth the risk if he'd been right. Wasn't it? If he’d been, he’d have felt like shit if he’d actually killed the guy, but he’d have been able to get over it. At least that’s what he was going to tell himself. 

 

"Because I can prove it, and I can help you stop her, prove Sharon is the murderer." Dean really didn't have a choice though. Even if Jesse was guilty, he couldn't take him down alone. Or even know how to do it. He was pretty sure there was a witch killing spell in dad’s journal but he didn’t have that with him and he sure as hell didn’t carry the spell ingredients in his pocket. Maybe I should start. 

 

"Alright, I'll give you a chance but If I find out you're lying..." Dean's threat was cut off as he sailed back across the room to be caught in the witch's embrace. Jesse kissed him, and Dean let him he kissed back the witch gripping Dean's ass tightly before pulling back with a wicked smirk. 

 

"You know it was kinda hot how quick you went into badass mode." Dean scoffed this guy was nuts. He was at the fellow hunter's mercy though, a fact that really turned him on. Maybe he had a thing for men more powerful than him. "I'm not  gonna hurt you Dean, you or your brothers." He sounded wholly earnest, and Dean wanted to believe him he really did.  

 

"So how about you start proving your innocence?" Jesse sighed giving Dean's ass another firm squeeze before letting go wan walking over to his desk he handed Dean a file. The coroner  reports, so that's where they'd disappeared too. It would make sense for a hunter to want to take a look so Dean couldn't exactly blame him for stealing them. He didn’t exactly have the FBI cover story to just walk in and ask for them. A trusted member of the community or not that would be a violation of some law. He was pretty sure it would be anyway Sam was the one who had studied law not him.   

 

"Look at the real causes of Death, and what they found on the shotgun. Or rather what they didn't," Dean read over the report, Mrs. Abernathy died from strangulation, not the bathtub. Thomas had died from blunt force trauma to the spine, likely caused by... a sledgehammer or similar object. The little girl had indeed drowned. The shotgun had no fingerprints on it, and they found tranquilizers in his system. If they guy had pulled the trigger himself, there would’ve been prints and tranquilizers? So she’d knocked him out the blow his head off? Well at least he went in his sleep probably didn’t feel any pain poor bastard.  

 

"This doesn't prove you're innocent, just that you didn't use magic to kill them. ” Dean pointed out." Jesse scowled at him taking the file and dropping it on the table. The witch crossed his arms in annoyance looking at Dean like he was the densest human being he’d ever met. Which for all Dean knew was true maybe he was dense. He hadn’t often had a monster not be the bad guy he wasn’t used to this.   

 

"What is my motive then? Why would I kill a child, an old lady, my drinking buddy and the town mechanic?" He had him there Jesse had no motive, and Dean didn't know if he had the opportunity either. He really had nothing on Jesse other than him being a witch that was it. He had no proof Jesse had killed anyone. He’d jumped to that conclusion wrongly the second he’d heard which.  

 

"Ask any of the regulars at the bar. I was there on every day the killings occurred or here in my shop which I have security camera footage to prove. ” Dean had precisely  bupkis on him. He'd hadn't even been there when the woman dropped dead at the grocery store, but he could've still killed her. It didn't seem likely though, he’d been in his shop that morning and with Dean the whole evening so there really wasn't a chance for him to go poison a bitch. No matter what way he worked it in his head, he couldn’t think of any reason he could use to catch the guy in a lie.    

 

"Alright, you're off the hook for now," Jesse tucked Dean’s gun into the back of his pants wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at him seductively. It should be legal for him to be that sexy. Or for him to forgive that easily if their roles were reversed Jesse would be lying in a pool of blood. Or at least had the crap kicked out of him. 

 

"So why don't you make it up to me for shooting me in the chest," Dean smirked he owed him that much at least. He didn't trust him, entirely but for now, he had no reason to think he was their killer. Dean knew just how he was going to apologize too, he smirked at the Witch and slowly slid to his knees. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Dean winked, as he slowly unbuttoned Jesse's jeans hauling his thick cock out through the fly. He was already fully hard and leaking a steady stream of  precum . Jesse removed his shirt tossing them across the room into an empty basket. Dean lapped at witch's glans savoring the  precum with a lewd moan. His body was exquisite; he was like one of those hot otter's men flocked around in a gay bar. Dean ran his hands along the sinewy lines of Jesse's abs. He must do a lot of work to keep abs like those. Jesse smiled down at him with approval and maybe a look of forgiveness in his eyes. Dean had just tried to kill him, and now he was sucking his dick talk about a 180. 

 

"Never thought me getting shot would be foreplay." Dean pulled off of Jesse's dick and burst out laughing shaking his head and staring up at the ridiculous man. He was insane. Insanely hot and insane. No wonder they got along so well. Dean took the cock back into his mouth fully unfastening Jesse's pant's to arrive at his full balls. He played with the witch's testicles and stoked at his abs humming contentedly at the shorter man's fingers scraping along his scalp. 

 

Dean met Jesse's eyes while he played with the short hair on the man's abdomen. His body hair was soft in contrast to the hard muscles behind it.  He loved Jesse's eyes. They were so blue, like ice, cold and piercing, yet still warm and caring. The previous anger had entirely abated replaced by pleasure as Dean worked him into a frenzy. The nails scraping at his scalp became more insistent. Jesse began rocking his hips fucking into the eldest Winchester's throat. Dean took his ads deep as he could gagging occasionally adjusting to the ache in his jaw. The sounds the witch made were worth the discomfort in his jaw and throat. The whimpers, the moans, the praise and muffled curses. He looked great with his head thrown back exposing the column of his throat. Dean shifted his grip to Jesse's hips seeing his legs quake dubiously signaling the impending Orgasm that was about to slam through his body. 

 

"Fuck!" He shouted Gripping Dean's hair hard shoving his dick fully into Dean's throat roughly as he spilled his load. Not having any mercy for Dean's gagging he supposed he deserved a little rough treatment. When Jesse finally pulled out of his mouth, Dean coughed wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks. He yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pinned in against the wall with a knife to his throat where the fuck had he gotten that?  "Fair warning, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you." Dean glared at him the cold, deadly look in the other hunter's eyes was unnerving, and Dean had no doubt he'd make good on that threat. Dean swallowed heavily feeling the cold steel pressed against his throat one wrong move and his throat would be split open.  

 

A guy that much smaller than him shouldn't be that strong but Jesse purposefully wore clothes that hid his physique. Dean could clearly see all the muscle packed into his frame. He was probably also enhancing his strength with some form of witch powers which made him even more dangerous. "Yeah, we're clear." The knife was pulled away, and Jesse released him his demeanor once again shifting. This guy was all over the place. Dean was still painfully hard in his pant's apparently having his life threatened did nothing to lessen his arousal. "So you got a plan for busting this bitch?" 

 

"Be easier to just kill her, but I want to prove she is the culprit. She keeps journals, writes down all her personal thoughts I would know I sell them to her. I'd be willing to bet if we get into her place we'll find her journals full of the confessions of her sins." Dean nodded the swiftness which Jesse went from deadly to friendly was really Jarring. Like he had an almost separate personality for his normal self and his hunter mode. Which Dean supposed made sense, still it was startling. 

 

"I know you don't trust me, well enough to suck me off but not fully. But I'll give you some advice. Hunting isn't about killing every monster you find. It's about protecting people from monsters. Sometimes the monsters are the good guys, and the humans are the monsters. You need to learn the difference. You'll make powerful friends that could save your life one day." Dean huffed dubiously monster's the good guys? That was rich. Then again, It really did seem like Jesse was genuinely not their killer. Dean had been wrong before he wasn't afraid to admit it.   

 

He couldn't even begin to process the roller coaster of emotions Jesse brought out of him the past hour or so. Hate, anger, fear, lust, admiration, intimidation, submission, maybe even a little affection. He was one of a kind that was for certain. Jesse snapped him out of his thought by nudging him and pointing toward the door. " C'mon let's go break some laws." Dean scoffed at that walking down the stairs with Jesse behind him, he didn't feel threatened by him at the moment, he still didn't like him standing behind him, but he kept his distance. He exited through the door he came in and heard the jingle of keys as the Witch locked the door and gestured to his car. "Climb in." Dean walked over popping open the door and taking a moment to admire the fine automobile. 

 

It had been beautifully restored the interior was pristine. All the parts were stock, and the car could have rolled out of a showroom yesterday. The exterior was flawless too it was all in all a beautiful car. "You can't have her she's mine." Dean snapped out of his reverie smirking at Jesse. It was a gorgeous car suited his personality too sleek and powerful. 

 

"I've never seen a Shelby in this kind of shape outside a car show." Jesse smiled patting the roof of his car. A fond smile crossing his face as he ran his hand across the metal surface. Dean had to smile he did the same thing to his own car. He understood the affection. A man’s car was a very important thing to him. Or at least it should be you could tell a lot about a guy by the kind of car they drove and how they treated it. It gave a lot of insight into what they valued.   

 

"I take good care of her she takes good care of me, I've driven this car across this country dozens of times. She's got a lot of miles on her but you'd never be able to tell." Dean nodded he felt the same about his own car.  If you took good care of your  car it would likely outlive you. Be something you could pass down the family line. If not well a car was like a rolling box of memories. Dean had caught himself sitting in the Impala just reminiscing more than once.   

 

" C'mon enough car ogling let's get going."  Dean climbed in pulling the door shut with just enough force to close it properly. He would be respectful of a piece of art like this. Dean smiled at Carroll Shelby's signature across the Dash the car was about as authentic as you could get. The machine roared to life when Jesse turned the key. Adam had been right he could tell from the sound that the car was carrying a . 427 so not  it's original engine, and by the sound of it it was packed full of high-performance parts. Other than the creature comforts inside the car this was as close to a race car as you could get. 

 

The immense power became abundantly clear as soon as Jesse put the car in gear and turned onto the road. He was Slammed back into his seat with the sudden acceleration. Jesse was totally showing off. And driving like a madman. If his goal was to get to their destination quickly, he was succeeding. The car happily roared along as Jesse smoothly worked through the gears. The car was loud and fast and sexy. It sounded just like an American muscle car should sound. It wasn't a long drive to the house Adam and Sam were currently watching though Dean wished it had been. That was an incredible adrenaline rush. His heart was still pounding when the car stopped, and Jesse killed the engine. 

 

"Have fun?" Jesse teased, and Dean laughed yea that had been a blast. Jesse smirked reaching over and squeezing Dean's knee. Dean patted the hand and looked at the Impala he couldn't tell if Sam and Adam were inside. "Alright so, your brothers are watching the front find out if she's still home." Dean pulled out his phone tapping out a quick text to Sam. It didn't take long for him to reply. He scoffed looking over at the witch. 

 

"She's still home." Which would make breaking in difficult, they needed a plan to get her out of the  house. Jesse looked at him his eyes fixed on his face with his lower lip drawn between his teeth. If that was his deep thinking face, it was pretty cute. He looks adorable right now. Like a confused puppy or something. Especially with his head cocked to the side a bit like it currently was.  

 

"I'll send her on a wild goose chase." Jesse pulled out his own phone dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear. Dean wouldn't be able to hear Sharon's end of the conversation, but he'd naturally hear Jesse's. He wondered what he was going to say. Shar was the town florist, right? Was he going to fake a flower emergency? Was that even a thing a floral emergency? Maybe it was for like a wedding or something. 

 

"Sharon, It's Jesse I know it's late girl but could you do me a huge favor? I forgot my sister's birthday, and I feel awful to do you think you could whip me up a huge flower arrangement I could drive out to her and apologize in the morning?" Right, clever boy Jesse. He winked at Dean his face not revealing much. He had a stupidly smug smirk on his face. Apparently, he had the florist right where he wanted her. He was a good actor, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could convince her the sky was orange and cats had five legs. That may have been a slight exaggeration, but he really was a good actor he’d driven that at the bard when they’d hustled pool.   

 

"You can overcharge me as much as you want Sharon, I just like my balls were they are my sister is vengeful and spiteful." There was a long pause, and Dean saw Sharon leave the house climbing into her car. "Thanks, you are a lifesaver." The woman drove off in the opposite direction of them not spotting either of the lurking cars. Jesse pocketed his phone giving Dean a coy smirk. “Man, that was easy.” Before Dean could reach for his phone, Jesse kissed him again. The guy was really all over the place tonight. Throwing him all over his apartment. Holding a knife to his throat kissing him out of the blue. He liked it though the complete unpredictability of his actions. Was this what he was really like? Now that he had nothing to hide from Dean? 

 

Dean tapped a message to Sam letting him know everything that had learned about Jesse, he left out the witch part for now. He explained they would search the house Adam and Sam should keep watch. The two hunters exited the car, making their way up to the rather well-kempt house. Dean stooped to pick the lock, but Jesse stopped him pointing to the alarm keypad by the door. He reached over typing in the code and disarming the system. " How'd you know the code? Dean asked. Jesse waved a hand over the keypad revealing clearly visible fingerprints. That was a neat trick a forensics team would kill to be able to that. What else could Jesse do? He’d been born with his powers what kind of magic did he use? Dean Had so many questions, but this wasn't the time to ask them.  

 

"I can see things you cannot." Dean quirked a brow that was an interesting way to put it what else could he see? He stooped down and easily picked both locks letting them inside. "She keeps her journals in a locked drawer in her desk upstairs." Dean wondered how Jesse knew that, but it was a small town he'd probably snooped around every house in this town. Even if he was retired, a hunter's instincts were always there. Jesse lead them upstairs opening the bedroom door and stooping to unlock the desk. The house, in general, was kinda nice if Dean were being honest and totally not observing the house to keep from ogling Jesse. He pulled out the most recently dated journal and handed it to Dean. He took the journal, it was almost like Dad’s a heavy leather bound book that someone could keep their thoughts in for months even if they wrote every day.   

 

Dean opened the journal and read the first entry. "I'll kill him. That cheating son of a bitch. Twenty years of marriage and he decides he'd rather fuck the town drunk than fuck me? That worthless piece of garbage! I'll kill him and his drunkard of a lover!" It went on and on like that page after page of gruesome detail of what she wanted to do. Then she described each murder in detail this woman was insane. Twisted and clearly evil. She even had a list a few pages further in of people she wanted dead Dean assumed there were names already crossed off the ones she’d killed The Sheriff, Luther, Jesse, the Deputy, the bartender they were all on there. "My god this lady is nuts." She was dangerous and supernatural or not she had to be stopped. Either they’d turn her over to the police or kill her. Either way she had to go before she crossed anymore names off this list.  

 

"There is her written confessions if you still don't believe it's hers, take it and have her handwriting analyzed. It would make more sense to go bust this bitch now though catch her by surprise." Dean shut the journal tucking it under his arm. He'd turn it over to the sheriff after they made their 'arrest.' It was all the evidence he needed, it pretty much absolved him off all his guilt.   

 

"Alright, I believe you let's go get this bitch" In the back of his mind Dean still didn't fully trust the guy, but he hadn't done anything to warrant killing him. If he really were genuine, Dean would have to let him go. Not just because they'd had fantastic sex either. He actually found himself caring about the guy a bit. He didn't want him to be guilty. He didn't want anything to happen to him despite the knee-jerk reaction of shooting him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

It only took them a few moments to reach the flower shop Jesse climbed out alongside Dean to meet Adam and Sam. Jesse shook each of their hands and introduced himself politely. Dean wasn't really surprised by his actions, but he sold himself so well as just another hunter who happened to be working on the same case.  Seriously the guy was a fantastic actor, he made Sam and Adam comfortable with just a polite introduction.   

 

"So it wasn't even a witch? Just a crazy person?" Adam scoffed he didn't seem entirely surprised. He actually looked almost disappointed. Dean understood this was one hell of an odd case. Still, it was good practice for Adam, and they’d find a nice easy salt and burn to take him on for the next one no more weird murder cases this wasn’t their thing. They’d still finish it, but it wasn’t something Dean wanted to make a habit of. He was a hunter, not Jessica Fletcher.  

 

"Sometimes humans are the worst monsters kid. I've run across people more psychotic than her. Cannibals and all kinds of crazy bull shit." Adam cringed, so Jesse took down cannibals? That was freaking nuts. People are not food that's just not right. Adam nodded looking Jesse up and down or rather checking him out. 'Too late baby brother I saw him first.' Dean stamped down that thought Jesse wasn't his he was just a guy he'd slept with. Right? He shouldn’t feel possessive even though he did. The IDea of being Jesse’s wasn’t unappealing. He really needed this case to be over so he could sort out all these odd feelings. 

 

"So we get to stop a normal murderer?" Sam asked shaking his head.  It wasn't even their kinda thing, but this lady had killed five people she needed to be taken down. Sam didn’t seem all that bothered by the fact this hadn’t even technically been a case for them. Maybe Sam was just happy to be on the Road with Dean and Adam. They’d never done that well with staying in one place doing fuck all for very long. They had a tendency to go a little stir crazy.  

 

"She killed five people Sam we should stop her since we're here and we can." Adam pointed out drawing an eye-roll from Sam. Like Sasquatch was going to say they should drop it and leave. Sam would see it through they’d come too far at this point. Well and truly past the point of no return. Still, the resolve in Adam’s voice was a good thing it showed he was taking this seriously.  

 

"Alright, then let's do it." The Winchester siblings drew their guns, Jesse stayed unarmed. Dean didn't know if he had a gun concealed on him or not that he needed one with the way he'd thrown the eldest Winchester around with his fucking mind. Adam looked a bit nervous, but he was steady and followed Dean with sure steps ready to cover their corner as Sam threw open the double  Door Dean Taking one side Sam taking the center and Adam taking the right. The florist appeared from behind the Counter A shotgun in her hands all three hunter’s turned point their guns at her. Shit, this could end badly. A standoff was never a good situation. Normally they’d have just gunned her down, but that would be harder to explain than an arrest, and the last thing they need was another investigation into them by the FBI.  

 

" C'mon Sharon put the gun down, you got caught. Just turn yourself in no need for you to die too." Jesse tried to reason with her which Dean appreciated he didn't much like the way the woman was nervously twitching pointing the gun at them. Her eyes were wide with fear, but her demeanor was calm enough, and they were close enough she couldn't possibly miss if she fired someone was getting hit. The woman laughed maniacally staring at Jesse with a cold look. Shit That sounded bad this lady was unhinged.  

 

"This is Indiana I've killed five people even if I do turn myself in I'll get the death penalty." Which was probably right and precisely what she  deserved. She lowered her gun just a bit like she was considering dropping it. "I'd rather take one of you with me." Before any of them could react, she raised the shotgun and fired sending Sam flying back. Fuck!  

 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he opened fire, with Adam following his example. The staccato sound of the pistols filled the room. Neither Winchester that was still standing missed a single shot. Her body jerked and was knocked back as she finally crumpled from the withering barrage of gunfire. Neither Winchester stopped firing until her body hit the ground dead.  Dean spun on his heel running to where Sam lay bleeding on the ground. He dropped to his knees next to his brother dread filling the pit of his stomach. Dean knew enough about gunshot wounds to realize it was a fatal wound. Sam had taken a full blast of buckshot directly to his chest. His torso looked like hamburger. It was a miracle he was still breathing and  hadn’t be killed instantly. It didn’t matter though he’d bleed out long before they got him to a hospital.  He grabbed Sam's hand the younger sibling turning to look at him. 

 

"Sammy you're  gonna be okay alright we're  gonna get you to a hospital." Adam dropped to the other side using his coat to put pressure on Sam wounds. It was futile Adam probably knew it too as a med student. It was probably just reflex, Adam was probably on autopilot too shocked to do anything else but act on reflex. Sam huffed a laugh he knew Dean was lying to him he really wished he weren’t. Dean didn't even try to fight back his tears he'd just gotten Sam back. This wasn't right it should've been him. Sam didn't deserve to die not like this. He should've never let Adam talk him into this case. He was a selfish bastard, putting Sam and Adam in danger to satiate his own boredom. Where was Cas when he needed  him. Because he could really use an Angel and  it’s healing magic right now!  

 

"Not your fault Dean." Sam managed to get out through his labored breathing. Jesse shoved Adam aside kneeling next to Sam pulling back the coat to examine his injuries. He gave Dean a grim look as he took in the full scope of his injuries. It was gruesome. Dean could see that even through his watery eyes. He was pretty sure Adam was crying too no one could blame them for that at this moment. 

 

"I can save him if he'll let me if he fight's my magic he'll die." Sam looked over at Jesse giving him a nod. That was apparently all the consent the witch needed. "Both of you step back." Adam and Dean did as they were told. Stepping back and giving the witch room to work. Jesse rolled up his sleeves exposing his forearms. Several of his tattoo’s glowed with a pale purple light he began muttering incantations his hands hovering over Sam’s chest.  Sam screamed in pain as the buckshot was ripped out of his wounds levitating in the air and scattering aside. The witch lowered his hand to the center of Sam's chest not quite touching him but hovering there. He was muttering something under his breath like a mantra. His eyes rolled back in his head the more he repeated his words. Dean watched in horrified amazement as Sam's flesh began to stitch it's self back together. The blood rushing back into his body like he was on rewind. The room began to shake as Jesse's voice grew louder he was speaking in a language Dean didn't recognize. His voice sounded like thunder the louder it rose, the more Sam's wounds closed until with a final shake he suddenly fell silent. The pool of blood under Sam was gone his eyes were closed, and he was breathing steadily. If not to his shredded shirt and the scattered  buckshot it’d be impossible to tell he was just wounded. Even the blood on Adam’s jacket and Sam’s own clothes were gone. No indication of any of injuries left anymore. The witch let out a relieved sigh Shaking his arms out like he’d just been doing pull ups or something. Dean didn’t notice his focus had been on Sam, but there was blood on Jesse’s face.  Steaked down from his nose and eyes, like he’d been crying blood. How much power had he used that he'd injured himself Dean had never seen a witch do a spell like without any ingredients just raw power. He didn’t care how He’d done it Sam was alive, and the relief coursing through his system was overwhelming.     

 

"He's alive, just unconscious. Someone will have heard the shots the Sheriff will be here soon, and you don't want to have to explain a miraculously healed shotgun wound to him." Jesse slipped his arms under Sam lifting him easily as if he weren't almost a foot taller than the witch. "Bull shit the Sheriff do whatever you have too to throw him off. I'll take him back to my apartment and make sure he's fully healed. He’ll probably sleep for several hours as his body finishes repairing itself. I wasn't here I can’t have the Sheriff asking too many questions." Dean nodded wiping away his stray tears. He owed Jesse more than he could ever repay now. Any loss of trust they'd had was gone in this moment. 

 

"Thank you," Dean managed as he heard the approaching sirens Jesse made his way out the back with an armload of Sam. "Let me do the talking Adam." Adam nodded staring at the woman's corpse too stunned to speak he had just killed someone and watched one of his brothers nearly die Dean didn't blame him. The sheriff came through the door his gun held low in his hands.  Look of horror crossed his face as he spotted the florist's arm poking out from where she’d fallen behind the counter. He rounded it and gawked at the bullet ridden corpse Dean did his best to stay in the Shadows so the sheriff couldn't see his tear stained cheeks. Luckily Adam had simply turned away he was actually on the phone he’d probably called Bobby in case the needed a bull shit boss to handle this. It was a smart Idea Adam hadn’t hesitated to gun the woman down, he hadn’t broken down under pressure he’d remained as level headed as he  could possibly be expected too. Dean was proud of him if he kept up with that he would make a great hunter.   

 

"My god, what the hell happened here?" The sheriff looked over toward them dam was still quietly talking to Bobby, doing a pretty good job of sounding like he was making an official report and keeping his voice surprisingly level. Dean took a deep breath holstering his pistol in the waistband of his pants. It wouldn’t be  to hard to convince him She had drawn on them first not with her being armed and her weapon having been fired. Luckily any trace of Sam having been shot was gone. Jesse’s spell was crazy Dean hadn’t ever seen anything like it. Jesse had to be stupidly powerful.     

 

"Looks like she was our perp sheriff, We came to question her, and she pulled a gun on us." The sheriff looked at the body then back to the hunters then back again he seemed convinced. There was no reason for him to doubt them. Dean pocketed his hands he really needed this guy to fuck off so they could check on Sam. He really hoped this wouldn’t take too long. As much as Dean might have felt relieved this case was basically over, he didn’t care about anything but Sam right now.  

 

"Sharon was always the Jealous type, but my god never thought she'd murder five people. ” The sheriff holstered his gun. “ Y’all , can go we’ll handle it from here. Just make sure you turn any evidence you gathered over to me in the morning and everything will be wrapped up thank you agent’s.” Dean turned tapping Adam on the shoulder. Adam nodded, muttering a goodbye to bobby before pocketing his phone. As soon as they were outside and away from the building Dean Pulled Adam into a sideways hug. Adam returned the gesture holding onto Dean tightly.  

 

“Is Sam going to be alright?” Adam asked Dean really had no Idea he was breathing and looked fine Dean just really hoped this incident hadn’t broken down Death’s mental barrier. Dean pulled away from Adam as they reached the car. He didn’t speak until the were inside and he’d started the engine. 

 

“I hope so Adam, I really do.” Adam didn’t reply just nodded Dean floor boarded it to Jesse’s which wasn’t a long drive as it was but he still drove as fast as he could. Adam followed Dean to the side door which was unlocked and up the stair to the apartment. Dean’s hand shook a bit as he opened the door. Sam was lying on the couch, chest rising and falling slowly. He was alive which was good but still knocked out. The witch turned and waved them Over. Adam sat on the couch sliding under Sam’s Legs while Dean took a seat on the sturdy coffee table. Jesse looked terrible. With blood streaked across his face, his skin was pale and he looked nearly like a walking corpse. How hard had he strained himself to save Sam?

 

“He’ll make a full recovery, no permanent mental or physical damage. He should wake up soon, you boys stay with him. It’s never pleasant to wake up alone in a strange place. I’m going to clean up.” As the witch went to pass Dean caught his wrist standing up and Pulling Jesse into a vice like hug. Jesse sighed wrapping his arms around Dean and rubbing his back soothingly. Dean didn’t really have the words to express his gratitude. Thank you seemed woefully inadequate. The witch seemed to get the gist of it though, he willingly let Dean pour all the feeling into the embrace he needed not letting go until Dean did. “Take care of your brother. I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded watching as Jesse disappeared into the bathroom. He caught Adam giving him a confused look, he wasn’t ready to talk about  it though, he sat on the Arm of the couch next to Adam clapping his shoulder heavily. 

 

“Sam will be alright.” Adam didn’t say anything just squeezed the hand on his shoulder in lieu of an answer. It had been a draining day emotionally and physically.  He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep for a week. As soon as Sam woke up and showed he was really okay. Dean was terrified he’d be a head case that being so near to death might have broken down the mental block Death had put there. Hadn’t they gone through enough? They’d saved the world for god’s sake. Jesse didn’t come out of the bathroom for at least an hour he still looked pale but at least his face wasn't covered in blood. He placed his hand on Sam’s fore head his eyes closed in concentration. 

 

“He’s going to wake up soon, I’ll give you guys some privacy, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” There was a bit of sway to Jesse’s step he was walking like he was slightly drunk but Dean didn’t know how to help him. He was too focused on Sam at the moment. Dean heard the sound of water running followed by the coffeemaker bubbling away. The scent of cigarette smoke wafted in but Dean wouldn’t begrudge the guy whatever he needed to recuperate after what he’d done for them. Sam finally stirred shifting up on his elbows and looking down at his chest. A relieved look on his face at not finding a gaping hole there. He sat up looking at them both and letting out a relieved sigh. 

 

“Can we not do that again?” Adam laughed and pulled Sam into a tight hug which  sam returned with a smile nodding at Dean as soon as Adam was done Dean hugged him too glad Sam was alright. They’d have to see if there were any lasting effects but for now he seemed ok and that was too much of a relief to dwell on the other possibility. Dean pulled away clearing his throat. The relief still washing over him. He needed to figure out how he was going to thank the witch for saving his brother’s life. It wasn’t the kind of debt that could ever fully be repaid but he could at least show appreciation. He didn’t know how but he’d figure it out. 

 

“Yeah, no more getting shot.” Dean agreed they didn’t need that shit in their lives. Seeing Sam die didn’t lose any of its emotional potency with repetition it still hurt. It still tore out Dean’s heart and stomped on it. Made him sick, angry, terrified. It felt worse than all the time he’d spent in hell, he never wanted it to happen again and Jesse had ensured that today it  had’t . Possibly risking his own life in the process, no one bleed from their eyes like that unless they were having an aneurysm or something.  

 

“Why don’t you guys head back to the motel I’ve got to wrap things up here.” As much as he wanted to be with Sam there was no need to smother him. He was alive and seemed to be in good health.  Besides he still had Adam to look after him if he needed anything. Sam nodded swinging his legs off the couch and rising steadily to his feet. He collected his Gun off the coffee table, their host had put it in easy reach it was a good thing he’d thought to pick it up a random pistol  laing at the crime scene would have been a bit hard to explain. Sam tucked the weapon into his pants Adam standing to follow him. 

 

“Alright I need to call Bobby anyway . I’m exhausted,  c’mon Adam you look exhausted.” Killing someone for the first time tended to have that effect on people Dean was still proud of the kid though he didn't fold under pressure. He didn’t hesitate to defend himself. He’d clearly been paying attention to everything they taught him. If he kept it up and used what they’d taught them  right he’d make a damned fine hunter. It ran in his blood after all Dean handed Sam the keys to the Impala squeezing his arm as he passed. Sam gave him a nod and patted his shoulder reassuringly conveying more words through that statement than he’d have been able to by speaking. Sometimes words were hollow meaningless things. Like a spent shell casing. 

 

Dean waited until they’d left before making his way into the kitchen.  JEsse was sat at the table a cup of coffee in front of him, taking long slow drags from his cigarette. “Come to check on me?” He said in a teasing tone that barely hid his gratitude. Apparently he didn’t want to be alone right now. Dean didn’t blame him, neither did he. Dean stood behind him placing his hands on Jesse shoulder and rubbing them firmly. The witch let out a content sigh his head falling back to rest against Dean’s chest. Dean smiled down at him, he had to be exhausted right now, but he hid it well.           

 

“You don’t look good, you feel okay?” Jesse looked up at him his gaze having lost none of  it’s potency despite how pale and drained he currently looked. The witch shrugged his shoulders pressing in Dean’s touch. Maybe he didn’t know, for all Dean knew  jesse had never done anything like that before. Dean let himself map Jesse’s feature with his eyes looking for anything that seemed off. Physically he seemed fine other than the paleness to his skin.

 

“That took a lot of power to heal him and to maintain that mental block he had in his head. Why’s that there, is it true what they say that he was actually lucifer’s vessel?” Dean just nodded in confirmation. “So it’s  to protect his mind from torment gotcha. His soul is damaged, both of theirs are. Those mental walls won’t last forever Dean.  “ You’ll have to find a way to fix their souls if you want them to survive when those barriers collapse. The human subconscious is a hard thing to block with magic it’s your brain’s attempt to fight against the assertion of outside control. ” Fix their souls? How the hell did they even pull that off? It’s not like Dean had a manual.  _ How to Repair Souls for Dummies. _ Maybe  jesse did the guy seemed to like books. 

 

“How do you even go about fixing a soul?” Jesse laughed a bit his head still resting against Dean’s abdomen. That had to require a lot of  power, if even death hadn’t done that. Then again death didn’t know everything right? He was just the boss reaper, didn’t mean he knew everything about magic and stuff right. Jesse shrugged still resting against the firm muscles behind him. 

 

“Souls are powerful, to repair two of them would take the supernatural equivalent of a nuclear reactor. Like an angel’s grace or another soul. Theoretically just channeling that kind of power into a soul should causes it to repair itself. Never heard of it being done but it’s technically possible according to the laws of magic.” Magic had laws? Like the laws of Physics, that made sense, it was something he’d have to keep in mind for the future especially if the witch was right. He wouldn’t lose Adam and Sam to themselves. He’d gladly offer up his own soul if it came down to it. He wasn’t important Adam and Sam were. The deserved better than they  had, if it took his soul to save them… Well it wasn’t like he hadn’t made sacrifices for his family in the past. 

 

“You think you could do it? If we found the right source of power.” Jesse tiled his head back looking straight up at Dean like he’d lost his damned mind. Maybe he had, but he’d do anything for his family. Jesse gave him a deep thoughtful look like he was trying to weigh the situation. He wouldn’t blame him if he’d said no. It wasn’t his problem no matter what fledgeling feelings the two men might share. Admittedly much stronger feelings on Dean’s end now that Jesse had saved Sam at the risk of his own life. He may have been a witch but he’d proved he was one of the good guys. At Least to Dean, and probably Adam and Sam as well. 

 

“Maybe? It shouldn’t actually be that difficult channeling power from one thing to another isn't all that difficult. It’s just finding enough power. This is all hypothetical right now right? Because I’m in no shape to being any high level magic for a while.” Dean nodded leaning down to kiss Jesse softly on the lips. He felt Jesse smile as he kissed him back trading gentle pecks despite the awkward angle. “Take me to bed.” He managed between Kisses and Dean obliged hefting the smaller male into his arms and carrying him toward his bedroom. Jesse hooked his arms tightly around Dean’s neck his head resting against the hunter’s broad chest. “You make a pretty good pillow f . y . i.” Dean scoffed as he stepped into the bedroom and gently deposited the witch on his bed. Dean climbed over him his knees on either side of Jesse’s hips staring down at him with a hungry look. There was a bit more color to him now maybe he needed sex to recharge his mana or what ever. He was clearly interested if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by. 

 

“Do you  wanna fool around?”  jesse laughed brightly wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him flat on top of him. What was so funny? Not that he’d complain if he just wanted to cuddle or something he owed the guy more that he could buy with orgasms. Even if Jesse didn’t seem like the type to cash in on gratitude. He certainly didn’t act like Dean owed him anything. Which both bothered him and refreshed him. Jesse’s laughter finally subsided his hand’s cascading up and down Dean’s back. 

 

“Fool around? Are we fourteen?” Ah that’s what he was laughing about.  Still he didn’t answer the question. He kinda wanted to know so he could figure out the logistics. He may have already given the guy an apology blow job but that wasn’t the same as, thank you for saving my brother’s life sex. Dean would give him whatever he asked for sexually right  now, if he asked for it. He obviously wouldn’t force him, he wasn't a great guy but he’d never have sex without explicit consent. Unless that was a kink thing for his partner and they had had a conversation about it beforehand. “I don’t think I have it in me, to top anyway.” That was fair the guy had strained himself. But no one said he had to top. Just because Dean  prefered to bottom didn’t mean he couldn’t still top. Just was he was submissive didn’t me he couldn’t top as  a submissive . 

 

“I could fuck you, if you want.” Dean didn’t know if Jesse was one of those strict positions kinda guys or not he didn’t seem like one.  Infact despite being dominant he came off as the type who wanted to please his partner. Who got pleasure from giving pleasure, more interested in how he made you feel than what he was getting out of it. It was pretty apparent in hindsight looking back at their previous fuck. He still wasn’t really bothered if they had sex or not he’d be content just to keep the guy company. Jesse clearly appreciated him being there. 

 

“Just be gentle alright? I haven't bottomed in a long time.” Dean smiled softly kissing  JEsse deep and slow as he worked open the witch’s shirt. He helped  jesse sit up breaking the lip lock momentarily to remove Jesse’s shirt. He let  jesse lay back and relax while he kissed down his hair dusted torso wasting no time removing his pants. Dean was in no hurry, and yet he wanted to get Jesse naked underneath him as quickly as possible. He paused only for a brief moment to stare at the thick outline of Jesse’s member through his underwear before pulling those off too, leaving Jesse gloriously nude. Even laying there with a lazy smile on his face and his hands folded behind his head, Dean felt like Jesse was still fully in control. Not just because Jesse was more powerful than him but, the eldest  WInchester realised he was being given the illusion of control. He liked the fact Jesse was still in charge, despite the languid attitude he currently displayed. Dean bypassed Jesse’s cock lifting his legs to lap at his entrance  insead . 

 

THe witch let out a  depa moan finger’s threading through Dean’s hair as he prodded the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Lapping at for a bit before pushing his tongue inside. The sounds  jesse made were incredibly erotic. As his finger tightened in his hair encouraging him on. Dean pulled back to spit on the quivering hole pressing two fingers into  jesse smoothly. “ Fuuuuck Dean” Jesse groaned letting out a pleasured whimper. The witch’s hips rolling back against his fingers as he scissored them apart stretching the entrance. He added lube to the mix beyond his own spit when Jesse passed him the tube from beneath his pillow. The hunter slipped in a third finger smirking at the deep groan as Jesse’s back bowed rising off the bed. He teased his prostate a bit longer making sure he had Jesse good and ready for something a bit thicker than his probing digits. “Dean, fuck me>” It wasn’t a request it was an order. The tone with which it was given send a small shiver down Dean’s spine. He gently withdrew his fingers, Jesse watched slowly stroking himself as Dean swiftly undressed. Once he was naked his  cok already hard he poured lubed onto his shaft giving it a nice coating and settling between Jesse’s legs. 

 

He breached the tight ring of muscle biting his lip with a low groan. Jesse was tight, tighter than any woman he’d ever been inside. He was hotter too physically warmer inside, maybe that was a witch thing but the tight wet heat felt amazing squeezing Dean’s cock in  it’s vice like grip. “All the way in then let me adjust.” Dean did what he was asked biting at the inside of his cheek and concentrating hard to to cum just from the deep slow slide. Jesus this guys ass was like perfectly engineered to be an orgasm generator. Dean wasn't sure if Jesse was using some sort of witchy woo to make this feel better or if his ass just normally felt this fantastic either way he could get used to this.    

 

Jesse took a deep breath reaching up to play with Dean’s nipples while he adjusted after a few moments he nodded giving Dean permission to move. The hunter pulled back and started a slow languid roll of his hips anything beyond that and he wouldn’t last long. Apparently he was doing something right the witch’s head dropped back to the pillows his eyes rolling back into his head as bone deep moan escaped his lips. “Oh fuck baby just like that.” Dean smirked continuing his ministrations, his cock smoothly sliding into the burning tight cavern of Jesse’s ass. He wasn’t sure which was actually giving him more pleasure Jesse’s ass or the way he reacted to being fucked. He  look beautiful sprawled out beneath him healthy color having returned to his skin a flush running from his hairline to his shoulders. His lower lip caught between his teeth as he groaned rolling his hips eagerly back to meet Dean’s thrusts. 

 

“Dean, fuck, harder, Dean.” Dean shifted forward wrapping his arms around Jesse and pulling him up so he was sitting in his lap. He  pistoned up into him as Jesse eagerly began bouncing on his cock. “Fuck, so big, feel’s so good Dean.” Dean groaned as Jesse’s fingernails dug into his shoulders and the Witch captured his lips in a rough kiss. They moaned in tandem into the kiss, their bodies moving in synch  jess taking what he needed from Dean, Dean giving everything he had. With a low whimper Jesse exploded between this his whole body jerking as he convulsed from the strength of his release. Cumming from nothing more than the thick meat inside him.

 

Dean spilled his own release deep inside the other man’s body growing into the lip lock and slamming his hips through the aftershocks pouring every bit of himself into Jesse. They clung to each other sweating and wrung out. Jesse was still  trembling a bit from the intensity Dean gently slid out of the smaller man. Smirking as he watched his seed drip out of Jesse’s hole. He looked incredible like that covered in his own release and filled with Dean’s. He really could get used to having sex with the guy regularly. He was incredible on top or on bottom. The hunter kissed the witch on the forehead walking into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean his lover up. Jesse was in much the same position he’d been in when they’d started splayed out with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He lifted his hips just enough to clean the cum and lube from his hole and his thighs.

 

“Fuck you’re still covered in my cum.” Dean looked down at his torso he was quite a mess Jesse came  alot he was covered too. Dean gave a seductive smirk making a show of scooping Jesse’s load off his chest and licking his fingers free. Jesse watched him intently a smug smirk on his face as Dean cleaned himself as best he could by feeding himself Jesse’s load. He wiped the remainder off kneeling in front of Jesse and licking every drop that was left off his chest. Jesse dragged him into a, , kiss moaning as they passed his jizz around in their mouths. It was a new experience one Dean definitely liked he liked the way his fellow hunter tasted. Once they were through Dean broke the kiss. Managing to get the covers out from under Jesse and draw them back. He slid into the bed getting comfortable letting Jesse wrap around him and lay his head on Dean’s chest. Dean ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair pulling the covers over them and turning out the light. 

 

Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Jesse felt pressed against his side. He was a comforting warmth. He radiated comfort and even a feeling of safety. Subconsciously Dean Knew Jesse wouldn’t hurt him. He felt safe with the other man, safe enough to let his guard down. It didn’t seem to bother the witch than Dean had shot him at least he hadn’t brought It up beyond his threat. Dean hadn't actually done him any harm though. Put a couple holes in him but they didn’t stay long. Jesse’s chest was completely free of any sign’s he’d been shot just hours before. Even in the dim light provided by the moonlight coming in through the window he could tell how much better Jesse looked. Maybe Dean had been right and sex helped give Jesse his mojo back. “Stop thinking so loud.” Jesse grumbled, Dean turned a questioning look toward him what was he reading his thoughts or something. “I’m not reading your mind don’t worry you think too much, it’s distracting. Just lay here with me and enjoy the moment. Don't analyze it. Enjoy the now.” Dean scoffed maybe he had a point he was thinking too much. 

 

The hunter closed his eyes focusing on the feeling. The softness of the sheets. The comfortable warmth of Jesse wrapped around him. The slight tickle of Jesse’s finger drawing lazy patterns against his skin. Warm breath blowing across his chest like a gentle breeze. The smell of sex  wes heavy in the air until Dean turned his head inhaling the scent of the witch instead, his shampoo smelled nice. Even underneath that his natural smell was pleasant, earthy. The deeper feeling was better though the emotional connection. He cared about the man next to him. He’d caught feelings fast, not just because the guy had saved Sam there was more to it Jesse was a good guy. He was kind he cared about the people Sharon had killed. While he’d wanted to prove his innocence it was apparent his main priority had been to catch the killer. He wanted justice for his neighbors, he could've just skipped town when they arrived if he’d packed up his hunting gear and that book Dean would never had suspected he was a culprit. Instead he’d stayed working the case at the same time they were even though it put him in potential danger Dean respected that. The hunter listened to the calm breathing of the man next to him and let it slowly drag him into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Dean awoke to an empty bed again. Jesse must’ve just been one of those early riser types. He could smell food cooking in the kitchen again. Dean got out of bed finding pair of clean underwear waiting for him his own clothes missing. Maybe Jesse had thrown them in the as? He didn’t worry about it as he pulled on Jesse’s underwear. They fit pretty well. They had about the same waist size despite the height difference. Well a about half a foot difference if Dean’s estimation was right Jesse was around five-seven, five-eight. Either way Dean liked that Jesse was smaller than him but more dominant. For some reason that sparked something primal in his gut. He stretched his muscles as he walked towards the kitchen giving out a long yawn, he took a moment to pause admiring Jesse. He stood at the stove clad in nothing but his boxers the sun pouring through the window casting a warm glow on his pale skin. He looked  frantastic . Dean let himself be a creeper for a bit admiring the tattoo's and his fine butt. He was lucky to have fucked such a gorgeous man.  _ Christ I’m a sap.  _

 

Dean crossed the room wrapping around Jesse from behind placing a gentle kiss against the witch’s cheek. He must’ve heard the hunter coming, he didn't seem startled. Maybe he just felt safe in his own home and didn’t see Dean as a threat. “Good Morning,” Dean muttered his voice still heavy with sleep. Jesse sank back against his chest letting out a content sigh. 

 

“Good morning.” Jesse replied, he gestured to his right there was a plate finished on the counter. Dean examine the meal, scrambled eggs on top of what looked like a giant hash brown with polish sausage and a couple slices of apple. Was this like a traditional polish breakfast or something? It looked good and smelled incredible so Dean wasn’t about to say no as he picked up the plate and the full mug of coffee next to it. Dean sat at the table and waited until Jesse joined him to start eating. He let out a pleased moan, the food was great  jesse was a wonderful cook.

 

“Might have to take you home with me so you can cook for us.” Jesse chuckled capturing Dean’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Jesse didn't reply for a moment using his other hand to sip his coffee. His eyes locked on Dean. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head. Like he was trying to come to a decision about something. Dean didn't know what exactly but he had an Idea. 

 

“I want to help you fix your brother’s souls. I know we don’t know each other super well but I trust you. Well  i trust you enough to work with you. I can see how important family is to you.  Besides I’ve always had a soft spot for families.”  Dean had to take a moment to stare in disbelief. He’d figured he’d have to go rogue and do this by himself and if he hadn’t come up with anything  use his own soul to fix Adam and Sam. He was all for help not  jumping directly to self sacrifice. He should probably try to find alternatives to that if at all possible. Here he was being offered one, it made sense Jesse would offer it had been him who had given the idea in the first place. Still dean was surprised and would gladly take any help he could get.   

 

“You got a plan?” Dean asked smiling at the witch as he ate. Jesse shrugged letting go of Dean’s hand. He took a bite of his food washing it down with his coffee, maybe he didn’t but he seemed like he had an Idea of where to start.  Dean waited patiently letting  jesse collect his thoughts and enjoy his breakfast. 

 

“Not a plan really but I do have a few contacts we can visit conveniently both are in the same town. Although we’ll need to take a nice drive out to California. Contacts? Other witches or something? Was he part of some coven out west or something? Or maybe he knew some hunters out there or something Dean was eager to find out nonetheless . They both finished their plates,  jesse grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one up before he continued.  “ I know a hunter and a Druid that live in Beacon Hills. The hunter is from one of the oldest and most influential families in the  world, as for the Druid he’s a cryptic bastard but he owes me a favor.” Dean had no Idea what a druid was he’d never tangled with one of those. He’d never hear of any big hunter families either but that didn’t surprise him that there was more to the hunter community than he knew about. In fairness most of the other hunter’s they’d met had not been the friendliest folks. 

 

“Can you trust hem?” Dean wasn’t really  comfortable with giving information like that to strangers. He wouldn't do anything  to but Adam and Sam in danger needlessly. Not if he could avoid it. If  jesse trusted these  people though Dean would take him at his word. He owed Jesse at least that for now. 

 

“Yes, they're the good guys both of them. First though you need to get rid of your brothers no need dragging them into this until we have too. We don’t want to draw too much attention. Tell them you're helping me with a case or what ever you have to do but it’s in their best interest they stay as far away from this as possible.” That Dean agreed with hopefully they’d buy it and not ask too many questions it wouldn’t be too unbelievable that Dean would go alone to help another hunter. He’d done the same with Bobby and Rufus before. They finished eating and got dressed. Which was a shame Dean would’ve like to hang around able to stare at Jesse’s half naked body for a while  longer. Although if they were going to be on the road for  awhile he’d probably get plenty of opportunity.  Jesse tossed his bag into his trunk they’d drive to the motel and head out from their Jesse had more than enough equipment for both of them if they needed hunting supplies. He just needed his bag, he’d trust Sammy to take Baby and Get himself and Adam home safely. 

 

Dean found Adam and Sam eating breakfast when he stepped into the hotel room. Jesse stood behind him doing  the sarcastic doorframe lean every creeper male protagonist in movies have employed. His shoulder against the doorframe as he crossed his arms and ankles. Dean crossed the room grabbing his duffle and his few other scattered possessions. “Hey guys I’m  gonna help Jesse with a case he’s been working you mind wrapping up here and heading home?” Adam gave him a knowing look with a sarcastic smirk. Apparently he’d guessed the two had been sleeping together which was true but that wasn’t Dean’s motive in this instance. Though it was pretty much a  guarantee they’d share a bed and have sex during their trip. It was just a bonus.

 

“Are you sure you want us to head home? Wouldn’t more back up be better?” Sam argued. Of course  sam argued it was Sam. He couldn't let Sam go along because he’d ask to many questions and probably try to stop them if they knew what they were up too. Luckily Jesse chimed in for him. Which Dean was grateful for he didn’t actually know what to say at that moment.  

 

“I need someone with experience Dean fit’s the bill it’ll be more inconspicuous with just the two of us. Shouldn’t take too long and I’ll have his back.” After that display of power Jesse had shown by Saving Sam  sam had to know Dean would be in good hands. Sam looked like he was going to argue again but a stern look from Dean and a reassuring look from  jesse seemed to settle the matter. Adam was still giving his eldest sibling a smug grin like he knew everything the smarmy little fuck. See  ehat happens when you get a boyfriend ass hole. Wait  boyfreind ? Jesse wasn’t his boyfriend just the guy he was fucking. Dean totally didn’t have feelings for him beyond that or at least that was the lie he’d keep telling himself at least. 

 

“Alright I guess we can finish up here, just be safe alright?” Dean nodded stepping over and patting Sam and Adam each on the shoulder. He hated goodbyes he’d miss them and hopefully the idiots wouldn’t go clawing around in their subconscious minds when he was on the road. Bobby knew what was going on so hopefully he’d keep them distracted hopefully he and Rufus were done with their honeymoon hunt by now. He wasn’t worried about himself he seldom was but he’d be worrying about these to chuckle heads the second they left his sight it was the curse of being an elder sibling that had basically acted as a stand in parent for one of them. 

 

“I will you guys be safe on the road.” The exchanged a few more farewell’s as he gathered the last of his things and finally made his way out to Jesse’s car. He dropped his duffle in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat. Jesse reached over taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He usually wouldn’t care for this much affection but something about the witch made him really like it. He squeezed back relaxing a bit as the car’s engine roared to life. Sadly Jesse had to take his hand back to operate the gearshift. They made their way smoothly out of town rumbling down the country road’s for  awhile before Jesse finally hopped on the interstate. 

 

“Hey, reach in the back seat there and grab that box of eight tracks, we need some music.” Dean turned spotting the box and hefting it over the seats it was crammed full of various tapes. It was actually very well organised in alphabetical order. Jesse had impeccable taste in his opinion, he probably had every classic rock and heavy metal album released from the sixties to the death of eight tracks in the early eighties. He grabbed a  _ Black Sabbath _ tape and clicked it into the player. Jesse smiled as “War Pigs” began to play. “You chose wisely.” Jesse said in a pretty good imitation of the guy from the Indiana Jones movie. Dean relaxed into the seat listening to the music as Jesse drove. It was weird being in the passenger seat. He was so used to doing all the driving. Still it was also kinda nice, he could just kick back and feely stare at Jesse. You could learn a lot about a person by the way they drove. Currently Jesse was relaxed navigating smoothly around the occasional semi sticking mostly to the fast lane going far above the speed limit but Dean would be surprised if the witch couldn’t sense cops or something. He still had no Idea what the guy could actually do. All Dean knew was he was powerful but he really seemed like a normal guy. Bit of a geek sure but there was nothing wrong with that, Sam and Adam were both Nerds/Geeks and Dean loved both of ‘em. HE really should get to know  jesse better but just playing twenty questions seemed obtrusive. He  prefered to learn about people organically. 

 

\---

 

They had been on the road for  awhile and Dean had observed a  few thing about his companion. Jesse really liked music. The collection of 8-track tapes had been the first indication. The fact that he was incapable of being still tapping along with his fingers against the wheel in time to the guitar cords. The third indication was the way he smiled at almost every song when it began playing like he had a fond memory tied to each one. Jesse also really hated slow drivers. He had terrible road rage. Most of it was verbal, he would thoroughly curse out anyone who drove like an ass and people who went to slow in the fast lane. Finally Jesse had absolutely no regard for the speed limit. He treated it more like a speed “Suggestion”. Although he always seemed to be going the limit whenever a cop was nearby. So maybe a  spidey sense for police presence really was one of his abilities. They had been driving for long enough for Dean’s stomach to begin rumbling, it must’ve been quite a loud rumble too because it got a chuckle out of Jesse. “Wanna stop and grab a bite?” Dean’s stomach gave another rumble in answer and Jesse laughed again. “I’ll take that a yes, I need to stretch my legs anyways.” 

 

“Yeh me too, food and I really need to piss.” It was true is bladder was full to bursting. Jesse stopped at the first place they came to. Which was sadly a  McDonalds but at this point he’d take whatever he could  get. They wasted no time heading inside Jesse trailing behind him stretching as he walked. The bathroom was deserted and Dean made a beeline for the stall. The urinal had a giant out of order sign on it and was covered in a trash bag. He head the door close behind him and his heart rate elevated a bit as he relieved himself feeling Jesse’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. HE swallowed thickly body tensing slightly as he felt Jesse's arms wrap around him. “What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m feeling adventurous.” Dean gasped as Jesse’s hand encircled his rapidly hardening cock giving him a few teasing strokes. Jesse let out a smug sounding chuckle leaning closer and lowering his voice. “Seem’s like  your into it.” Dean scoffed like anyone wouldn't be into a guy like Jesse touching them. Well unless they were a homophobe or just lacked any sort of taste. They were so going to get caught. The risk of getting caught was actually why he was so turned on right now. The hunter let his pants fall to his ankles feeling a sudden odd sensation of wetness in his hole like he’d been suddenly and thoroughly lubed. Had he just used magic to lubricate him? He didn't have much time to dwell on the question as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and held up against the wall. Fuck that was hot Jesse was strong for a guy his size and the fact he could hold him up like this was impressive. Dean held onto the handrail for handicapped people. Both taking a little of his weight off Jesse and giving him a better angle. Dean’s head  thunked against the wall as the smaller male slid into him with one smooth slide burying his thick uncut member in Dean’s tight ass. He was starting to fall in love with the feeling of Jesse inside him. The witch was the best sexual partner Dean could ever remember having, not just because of his skill and size but because of how he made Dean feel and how he brought out his inner slut. 

 

Dean bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as Jesse rapidly  pistoned into him. Fucking him hard and fast with an almost perfect angle to hit his prostate. Neither of them  could possibly last long like the combination of the setting, the fear of getting caught and the sheer intensity with which Jesse was pounding his ass was a heady mix. Dean closed his eyes focusing on the sensation. He wrapped his hand around his cock tugging slowly as his prostate was battered sending sparks of white hot pleasure careening up his spine. This was a primal fuck like Jesse needed to remind him who he  belong too or something. If he was going to reassert his dominance like this every time Dean topped him they were going to have to this far more often. Jesse’s quite gasps and curse were almost hotter than his more vocal ones. The concentration his face was he focused on Dean and a keeping quiet had his brows knitted tightly. Dean focused on Jesse, the strain of his muscles as he held the heavier man up, the sly smile and wink he gave him when he caught Dean staring and as always those gorgeous eyes that were boring into his soul.  God Jesse was beautiful somebody really got it right when they made him. Dean felt heat pooling low in his gut as Jesse angled a bit higher increasing the depth of his penetration, he stroked himself faster and spilled over his hand an overshirt with a choked whimper. Jesse didn’t stop chasing his own orgasm and sending sparks of overstimulation bordering on the side of painful before with a  quite growl he emptied his own load deep inside Dean. Jesse huffed a nearly silent laugh slipping out of Dean gently and lowering him to the floor. 

 

Dean pulled the witch into his arms kissing him softly in thanks.  Jesse held him for a moment before pulling away and tucking his cock back into his Jeans. Jesse muttered something under his breath and the cum vanished from Dean’s shirt and sadly from his ass too. He knew it wouldn’t be very comfortable to go around leaking Jesse’s cum but it was still a really hot idea. “You got any more useful sex magic?” Dean joked as he pulled up and  resecured his pants. Jesse shrugged leaning against the stall door looking smug and sated. Smug and sated was a good look on Jesse. The eldest Winchester should endeavor to keep that look on his face as often as he could. 

 

“That a surprise.” Jesse Wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist kissing him softly on the lips. “Wait till you see what a little spark of electricity in the right places can do. Dean quirked a brow as Jesse  turned and lead them out of the bathroom both of them pausing to wash their hands. Dean didn’t resist when Jesse laced their fingers together leaning against him as they walked side by side to the counter. Dean was sure they got a few dark stares as the walked up holding hands but the young woman at the counter gave them a ‘That’s so Adorable look’ and was probably about to let out an excited coo. She didn’t luckily she took their orders and laughed when Jesse swatted Dean's hand down when he went to reach for his wallet. It was fine with him If  Jesse wanted to pay for their lunch and what not while they traveled he was in better financial shape than the  Winchesters right now. Although Dean still had his half of the  money they’d won hustling pool on their first date. Well Jesse hadn’t called it a date but it was pretty much a date. One of the better first dates he’d had. They elected to eat in the car, Dean felt a bit sleepy after than rough fucking and adding food to the mix he was ready to slip into a content sleep. 

 

“You can sleep, Dean I’ll wake you when we stop for the night. Or if I get bored and need the company.” Dean scoffed leaning back in the seat and crossing his arms. He closed his eyes as Jesse merged onto the highway. It took him a while  to actually fall asleep but the steady rumble of the car’s engine and Jesse quietly singing along to the radio slowly lulled him into a deep sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

What was he doing? Jesse knew better than this. He knew better than to get attached to other hunters. Now here he was offering to be a soul repairman for the Winchesters. It was stupid and dangerous and he was doing it anyway . Sure Dean was a great piece of ass best sex he’d ever had, he might even kinda be in love with him a  little bit . But the cynical self preservation Side of his brain was still screaming at him. Dean had already tried to kill why wouldn't he try again? Sure he seemed grateful but how much would gratitude help him? When Dean found out Jesse didn’t just hunt  monsters he protected the innocent supernaturals. He hunted fanatical hunters he enforced the code. Sure he’d don a shit job of it but he tried he couldn’t be everywhere at once and with only he and his sister  keepin the worst of the fanatics at bay he didn’t have time for broken old men like Gerard. Besides with Kate and Victoria dead and Gerard crippled, the Argent family was back on the straight and narrow with Allison at their helm.

 

Most hunters hated him and his sister, called them hypocrites but they were trying to keep an all out war between the natural and supernatural from happening then the Winchesters had nearly fucked that up by almost causing  armageddon . Needless to say  Dean winchester was the last person he should be sleeping with. “My hypocrisy know no bounds.” Jesse muttered to himself. He watched Dean out of the corner of his eye the hunter looked younger in his sleep his brow not creased with worry or the weight of the world resting upon his shoulders. He was gorgeous awake or asleep. Jesse may even be in love with him. He’d never seen a man with such a perfectly symmetrical face, such plush lips. Tall and strong but still submissive to his lover. He wondered if Dean was submissive with his female partners or just the male ones. Jesse had know a few bisexual guys like that in college. Dean was a genuinely good man, the likes of which, a man like Jesse didn’t deserve. Or at least he didn’t feel like he did, but everybody had probably felt that at one point or another. Jesse didn’t see himself as a bad man but he wasn’t a righteous man.  Hell he’d become a hunter after murdering his psychopathic boyfriend in college who’d turned out to be a serial killer werewolf. 

 

He wasn’t sure exactly how long they’d been driving but he had to stop for gas. He didn’t want to wake Dean. He looked so peaceful but he wasn’t planning to stop again until they stopped for the night at a motel or something. He gently shook Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up,” Dean muttered something unintelligible shaking Jesse’s hand off and sitting up. He blinked a few times rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning his gaze towards the witch. He smiled opening his door and stepping out to stretch a bit. “Sorry to wake you needed to get Gas, go use the bathroom or whatever I don’t plan to stop again until I’m too tired to drive any further.” Dean nodded  stechinghing some more before he bothered to speak. 

 

“Get up some snacks for the road? I’ll need something to tide me over if we aren't stopping for dinner.” Jesse nodded waving him off and watching the hunter walk toward the building as he pumped the gas. Once the tank was  full he hung the nozzle back up and replaced the gas cap stretching himself as he entered the building walking around and gathering various snacks. He didn’t really know what Dean liked to snack on so he got a bit of everything. Candy, Jerky, Chips, water and soda along with one of those disposable styrofoam coolers and a bag of ice for the drinks. He dumped everything on the counter and the tired looking old man at the register run his up packing everything inside the cooler save for the ice which saved him bags and made things easy for Jesse to carry which was fine by him. 

 

“Anything else son?” The old man asked scratching at his nose. He looked so done with working maybe he’d been screwed out of his retirement or couldn't survive on it without working. There were plenty of reasons a guy in his late sixties would still be working. He needed some cigarettes and there was no point making another stop so he’d buy them in bulk. 

 

“Give me two cartons of Marlboro red’s if you’ve got them.” The man nodded turning around and unlocking the case with the key around his neck. “Oh make those 100 ’ s in soft packs if it’s not too much trouble.”  The man hummed in acknowledgement grabbing the two boxes and adding them to his total. This was going to be an expensive pit stop he was glad his finances were in good shape he wasn’t one of those poor hunters who lived on credit card fraud and hustling pool sure he hustled pool but that was just a hobby. His store made him a sizable income that didn’t even account for the family fortune he had access to. Though he’d only ever drawn upon that for emergencies. He’d earned most of his money in one  shapo or another through being a good businessman. 

 

“Your total is $120.21” Jesse grimaced as he payed for his purchases there went. Over two hundred dollars today. Between the earlier meal and this pit stop including gas. The cashier handed him his change which  jesse stuffed into his pocket grabbing his purchases tucking the cooler under his arm and holding the bag of ice in his hand. “Have a good day drive safe.” 

 

“Thank’s take care.” Jesse said as he used his hip to open the door Dean jogged over and relieved him of the cooler full of his various purchases. Which was sweet he hated having his hands full like  that. Made him feel vulnerable. Dean rifled through the purchases grabbing a bag of skittles and tucking them into his pocket.  _ Oh sure go ahead just take the whole bag jerk.  _ He didn’t really mind he wasn’t much for sweets. Dean sat the cooler on the hood taking out everything but the drinks and dumping the ice inside. Dean popped open one of the bags of jerky cramming a handful in his mouth and offering it to Jesse.   

 

“Wa.. .nt .. .fumm ?” He tried to say around his mouthful  jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed a few pieces popping them into his mouth. That was gross Dean’s table manners were severely lacking some times. They seemed to get worse the more time they spent together. Not that it bothered him  per say but it was an interesting observation. Jesse would let it slide. He was far too endeared with Dean at this point  to really care about his table manners not like there was anyone around who’s opinion he gave a fuck about anyways. The peanut galleries opinion wasn’t very important to him. The  general public as a whole were a bunch of scared idiots, at best down right angry mob at worse. He didn’t care for the tyranny of the majority.  

 

“So. Who are these guys we are going to meet?” Dean said after thankfully swallowing his food making a vague gesture with his hand his face becoming a bit suspicious which Jesse didn't blame him for even he didn't entirely trust Deaton or Argent. But they hadn’t let him down yet so it was a start.  Deaton was an odd one a little cryptic but he was knowledgeable. Argent had resources Jesse didn’t while theoretically possible for  jesse to rip out some poor random bastard’s soul he had no idea how to transport it or how  to properly channel the power. Deaton may have an Idea if he could get him to part with that information. Argent was more there as a backup if Deaton wasn't forthcoming Chris Argent could likely point them in the correct direction at least. If they both turned out to be a bust Jesse would have to turn to other means… Contacts he sure as hell didn't want to enlist the help of. Not if he could ever avoid it. Owing favors to demons and other unsavory supernaturals was never fun.  Jesse didn't answer right away Pulling the last cigarette from the pack in his pocket crumpling the package and tossing it in the garbage.                          

 

“Chris Argent is a hunter. His family has a lot of lore not readily available to others, he trusts me enough to give me information. Information he might not give others. Deaton is a druid who masquerades as a veterinarian. Let’s just say pets aren't his only patients. I may not care much for the way he conducts himself but he is a fantastic doctor.” Jesse paused scratching his beard taking another piece of jerky from the bag. Hopefully no one was eavesdropping a normal civilian would think they were  crazy, so that wasn't an issue and  jesse would’ve been able to sense another supernatural. Not necessarily another hunter though. “ Uh .. anything else you  wanna know?” 

 

“ Hmmm , not about them if you think it’s the best place to go I’m all for it you’ve already given me more of a lead than the last year almost of trying to find answers on my own.” Jesse smiled at that lighting his cigarette and placing the cooler in the back seat so Dean could reach it.  He climbed back behind the wheel rolling down his window as dean joined him in the car. By the time Jesse looked up again Dean had his eyes closed again probably trying to go back to sleep. Which he didn’t mind he’d let the guy rest all he wanted riding as a passenger in a car wasn't really all that exciting and Jesse didn’t much care for talking why he was driving. He zoned in on the road his mind wandering to what exactly he should tell dean about Beacon Hills. He probably wouldn’t react well to hearing that apparently a teenager had become a True Alpha and his little wolf pack were serving as the guardians of the town. In fact it was pretty unlikely Dean had ever hunted a real werewolf. The weakened mutated omegas that wandered about eating hearts were  pathetics in relation to the real thing. Sure they could turn people but that was just one of their genetic mutations, they weren’t as strong as fast or organised like real  Lycans were. There were an entirely different lesser subspecies kinda like the difference between a tyrannosaurus and a crocodile both were deadly but the  T-rex was the real apex predator. From what he’d heard from Argent the McCall kid or what ever his name was wasn’t a threat, besides  chris was still there with his daughter if anything happened.  

 

It wasn’t really the Wolves that worried him it was Gerard and Kate argent had he know back then what they had been planning against the Hale’s he’d have killed them both. But he wasn't even a hunter back then. His sister was, but she hadn’t been state side at the time. There was a clear line between murder and hunting. One a hunter should never cross. The thing about most monster was they weren't really monsters just people, people who had special traits and attributes sure. But with how powerful the supernatural community actually  was, if they wanted normal humans gone? They wouldn’t stand a fucking chance. A witch alone could kill thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people with the right spell. It was how the black death started a really pissed off witch. The inquisition and the Salem witch trials were allowed to happen political stunts to let humanity believe they were superior. The thing humanity had the supernatural word didn’t was unity, supernatural creatures had never been united. It was kept that way by the hunters and the other members of the supernatural community that wanted to see humans survive. 

 

There were very few who actually knew this truth. Only a few of the most powerful witch covens. Like the one his grandmother headed. A few of the oldest vampires, and The largest werewolf packs in Europe and Asia. That was it none of the hunters knew. Except the ones like Jesse. Even the Men of letter were allowed to live in their hubris thinking they actually controlled the supernatural world in the united kingdom. The false sense of security was greatly encouraged and it was essential to humanity's current peaceful existence. Then again everything Jesse had been told could’ve just been lies. Maybe humans were superior in number and strength to the supernatural world. It was hard to decipher which parts of what his grandmother told him was true what was embellishment and what was an outright lie. Regardless the underlying truth was the same, a full scale war between humanity and the supernatural word would be a doomsday level event for humanity. The fancy Lucifer and Michael apocalypse was just one of the several word ending possibilities. 

 

None of them would be pleasant, and Jesse had a feeling he’d wind up having to stop at least one in his lifetime. Even if that might be a really long time. His ‘Sister’ Was his elder by over three hundred years. Though she didn’t treat him like she was superior. She mentored him and protected him, but never talked down, always let him make his own mistakes and learn from them. She hadn’t even revealed his heritage until after he’d killed his first supernatural. His college werewolf boyfriend, his family had been content to let him decide to live a normal life. It wasn’t meant to be so he took it upon himself to learn to master his powers, he was powerful in terms of raw energy, he just didn’t have the knowledge to back it up. He’d nearly killed himself healing Sam Winchester simply because he was making it up as he went along. He’d created a spell on the fly. While he was still better than some apprentice reading spells out a book that was closer to human that which, and even more powerful than a witch that’d gained their power as a gift from a Demon. He was by far still a novice, like a young Harry potter powerful but not skilled. That was the best way to put it. He must’ve been trapped in his own thoughts longer than he’d anticipated because when a jaw cracking yawn escaped his lips it was dark, after 9pm according to his car’s clock.  Wow he’d been driving on reflex for hours. Dean was lucky that he Didn’t actually need to pay attention consciously to the road to drive. Which made travel convenient. Jesse pulled off the road at the first motel he spotted parking the car in the lot and yawning again. 

 

“Dean, wake up.” Dean grumbled sitting up from where he’d been slumped against the window. He stretched nearly hitting Jesse in the face with his arm as he did so. He was tempted to just swap seats with Dean and let him drive for a stretch but. No one drove his car while he was capable of sitting upright an operating it himself. He was protective of his car he didn’t even allow his sister to drive. A woman he trusted more than any living being on the planet earth. So it really wasn’t a slight to Dean in fairness. Dean looked around looking surprised he’d slept that long. 

 

“Stopping for the night eh?” Jesse nodded getting out of the car and stretching. His arms were like lead and his knees felt like rusty door hinges. He was pretty sure they even creaked a bit. ” Get us a room I’ll get our bags.” Jesse tossed Dean his wallet and glared at it like it was some demonic artifact. “Pay if you want I don't care. Just no point in wasting your money when  i can afford it Dean.” Dean chewed his lip. Turning and walking off without a word pocketing the wallet. He clearly wasn’t the type to argue with that kind of logic. It was sweet of him to pretend to be offend by Jesse spending money on them. It wasn’t like he was spoiling Dean by paying for things on the road for both their benefit. Dean was kinda adorable when he glared like that though. He never thought he’d meet someone he’d find cute when they were angry. His grandmother had said something about that about someone you found cute even while angry being a keeper or something. His Babica (grandmother) was an odd woman. Wonderful, sweet and powerful but odd. Eccentric may be a better word Jesse moved around to the truck grabbing both their bags when Dean returned spinning a key around his finger. Jesse wondered if he’d gotten two beds or one. It wasn't like they hadn’t been sharing a bed. Despite being tired of driving he wasn't really tired. He wanted to make good on his earlier promise of showing Dean just what he could do with magic in the bedroom. Now that the whole witch thing was out of the bag there was no reason to hide his abilities. Dean had reacted pretty well to him magically lubricating his hole earlier. Although he’d looked a bit disappointed when he’d cleaned him up.

 

As much as he like the Idea going around filled with his cum that would have been uncomfortable without something to keep it from leaking out of him Contrary to popular belief Jesse didn’t carry sextoys in his pocket. Ok, no one really thought that. But hey there were probably people who did that. Like the merchant in Resident Evil 4 but with sex toys. That was probably a porno paradoy some where rule 34 and all that. Jesse shut the trunk letting Dean take his bag not that he’d have mined carrying both. He led them to the room at the far end of the row unlocking the door and flipping on the light. It was your typical roadside motel. Tacky as fuck decor a single king size bed which made Jesse smile a bit. He liked the fact Dean wasn’t going to create some facade like they needed to pretend they weren’t fucking while they traveled. 

 

Dean tossed his bag at the foot of the bed as Jesse closed the door and did the same. The witch slid behind the hunter wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead between his shoulder blades. Dean let out a content sigh squeezing Jesse’s wrist gently. “You know earlier  i offered to show you what else I could do with magic. In a sexual manner.” Dean hummed in acknowledgment. “Well  i can do a lot of things but some of them are BDSM and I believe in good etiquette, you have any problem being unable to move like your tied up?” 

 

“Not if you’re the one doing it.” Jesse smiled against Dean’s back squeezing the taller man’s hand. It was good that Dean trusted him, it felt good. He was used to being distrusted so trust was a gift he reveled in and not something he threw away lightly. “If you need me to give you a safe  word we’ll go with pie. Not something I’d normally call out during sex.” Pie alright he could work with that. He didn’t want to hurt Dean or to make him uncomfortable. Jesse was usually pretty vanilla in terms of sex, but he did have a bondage kink. And a magic kink he supposed. It was pretty hot to be able to make a man unravel without ever touching him physically.  Hed never actually used magic to pleasure anyone but himself. It felt amazing better than any sex toys he’d ever encountered so he hoped Dean like it too. Jesse stepped back watching as Dean turned toward him. The witch smirked at the hunter’s surprised face as his shirt began to unbutton, his belt unbuckled and his parts were undone. Dean took over from there removing his clothes until he was standing there naked.

 

Jesse licked his lips letting his eyes rake hotly over the monument to Manhood that stood before him. Dean was gorgeous, certainly one of the most handsome men Jesse’s eyes had come across since he’d left Europe. Not that there weren’t plenty of good looking men in America. But Jesse was spoiled by growing up in  eastern europe surrounded by men from the best end of the gene pool. Of course he was biased. Dean gasped as Jesse concentrated on his cock giving it firm tugs with  telekenisis . It felt different  than a hand, like there was nothing there but something was pulling your cock roughly. It felt good it was just difficult to describe the sensation. Dean startled as his arms were spread wide he was now standing in the middle of the room like was tied to a cross. “Can you move?” Jesse asked smugly knowing for a fact he couldn’t. Dean’s muscles strained as he tried to move but he was stuck in a tight telekinetic hold.

 

“Nope,” Dean looked a little nervous. But Jesse wouldn’t stop unless he said his safe word. It was pretty common to feel nervous during a new sexual experience. Dean let out a moan as  jesse increased the sensation on his cock adding a bit of wetness to it giving the sensation of a mouth wrapped around Dean’s proud cock. “Fuck how are you doing that?” Jesse laughed giving Dean a little strip tease. 

 

“A good magician never reveals his tricks Dean.” In reality it was a combination of telekinesis and using ambient moisture in the air to provide wetness. He wasn’t entirely sure of the science behind it. Dean didn’t need to know that though. Jesse wasn't entirely sure how he did it just knew that he could do it and sometimes knowing you could do something was the only important part of magic. Jesse chuckled at his own joke now standing fully naked himself. He was going to get Dean off with nothing but magic. At least that was his goal. His own release wasn't his priority. “Don’t cum without permission alright?” Dean nodded biting his lip and moaning. He wouldn’t actually punish Dean if he did cum he just wanted to draw out his pleasure as long as possible. Jesse ceased his ministrations on the hunter's dick drawing a whimper and a muttered bastard from him. The bastard part wasn’t wrong he never knew either of his parent’s they’d died right after he was born. All he knew was his mother was a witch and his father was a werewolf. His father was Irish and his mother was Polish. Not a lot to go on and they’d never married despite being together for three centuries.  _ Focus Jesse.  _

 

Jesse internally scolded himself for his brief wandering mind. He returned his focus to dean giving him a positively evil smirk. He knew how  to really get Dean to come apart at the seams. He focused deeply, concentrating on Dean’s prostate and giving it just a little spark of electricity. Dean  howeld his head throwing back and  precum dribbling from his dick in a thick squirt. Dripping down onto the carpet. “Holy fuck.” Dean panted his chest heaving, body glistening with sweat. He knew that would get his attention. Now that he had Dean dripping and fully aroused he focused on attacking the man’s prostate from a different angle. Dean’s eyes widened looking down at his dick in confusing as  jesse gently stimulated the internal part of his member. Until he pressed against Dean’s prostate causing it to vibrate. Dean whimpered his hips gyrating against air as Jesse gave him the sensation of being sounded without having a cold steel rod shoved down his urethra He smirked as he  watch dean squirm at the odd sensation of having the internals of his penis his bladder and even his prostate stimulated. It was a difficult sensation to describe but Jesse  kne how it felt.  “Pie.” Dean whimpered  jesse immediately stopped.  Hed it been too much? Dean panted catching his breath looking absolutely wrecked his body flushed and his cock twitching  a leaking . 

 

“Sorry was too much.” Jesse smiled turning he  gaze on the hunter he had nothing to apologize for. It was hard for Jesse to maintain that amount of precision control anyway . He couldn’t have kept it up much longer. He was nowhere near as good with  telekenisis as he was with electricity. He zapped Dean’s prostate again, trying not to take too much pleasure in the sound that escaped Dean’s lips as his back arched and his body quivered with pleasure. “ Fuuuuuck , don’t stop.” Jesse was happy to oblige he did it again this time keeping more constant current, watching as Dean twitched and writhed. Expletives and moans falling from his plus lips. He  look beautiful like this. Totally  blissed out and so close to coming apart. “I can’t  fuuuck , please Jesse.” 

 

“Please what baby?” Jesse teased knowing damned well Dean wanted to cum. Dean had to ask for it though he would hold back his last trick until he did. Dean growled in frustration well tried to growl it came out more  as a whine. It was taking all of Jesse’s will not to drop to his knees and finish dean with his mouth but he wanted this  orgams to be literally magical for the hunter. 

 

“Let me cum, please.” Dean finally managed. Jesse smiled returning the eariler senation of an ivible blojob to Dean’s leaking cock except this time he upped the ante, adding a bit of static rocketing up and down Dean’s dick  as well. “Ahhhhhhhh!” Dean screamed as thick jets of cum shot from his body his face contorted is blissful agony as he met his release. The hunter's body quivered and shook as Jesse wrung everything he could out of the hunter. When Dean’s whimpers started to sound a bit more like pain than pleasure he stopped walking over to Dean and releasing the bonds catching him as he slumped forward against the shorter male. He was unable to speak Jesse didn’t need him too he just help him letting Dean com down from his orgasm gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

“There ya go baby, such a good boy,  cumming from just my magic. You looked so beautiful like that bade.” Dean pulled him tighter like he’d come part If  jesse let go. Which he didn’t plan to do he tried to never break an embrace first. Dean Huffed at the praise tightening his grip his hand coming up to wrap around the witch’s still hard cock. “You don’t have to do that.” Jesse said gently rubbing Dean’s back he knew how much an orgasm like that took out of a guy. Not that it would take long for Dean to make him cum in his current state of arousal. Dean pulled back Sitting at the head of the bed his back resting against the headboard with his legs spread. He patted the space between his legs. 

 

“ C’mere babe.” Jesse did as he was asked sitting between the Hunters legs and resting back against his chest. Dean’s large hand returned to his cock stroking him with a slow firm grip, in a corkscrewing motion. His lips trailing kisses along Jesse’s throat. It was an intimate position. And a comfortable one Dean’s warm musculature was a comforting presence against his back. Jesse watched as His foreskin was pulled back and forth over his glans drawing little moans from the shorter male he wasn’t going to last very long after what he’d done to Dean. “Lemme see you you cum Jess blow your load for me.” Jesse whimpered as the pace of Dean’s movement's increased his hips rolling into the strong hand just a bit. Heat pooled in his lower body, his muscles tensed, and his back bowed and arched as Dean wrung an orgasm from him. He spilled over Dean’s hand and his own chest with a stated sigh of contentment not even being bother that Dean continued stroking his over sensitive cock. The witch moaned when dean licked his hand clean tasting his jizz with a satisfied groan.  

 

“That’s hot,” Dean hummed in agreement grabbing the tissues from the night stand and cleaning off Jesse’s torso. Even wiping the cum matted in his chest hair thoroughly so he wouldn't be caked in dried cum. Such a gentleman. Jesse reluctantly stood pulling Dean with him to throw back the covers. Dean climbed into bed as  jesse shuffled over to turn off the light. He carefully made his way back to the bed tripping over Dean’s boots and face planting on the bed. Dean laughed brightly at his clumsiness. 

 

“Careful sweetheart.” Jesse gave Dean the finger as he climbed into bed letting Dean be the big spoon. He settled into the hunter's arms. They lay there quietly, content, warm and sated just enjoying each  others company. Jesse had a soft smile on his face as Dean trailed kisses along the back of Jesse’s neck. He hummed wiggling back against Dean’s torso a bit for maximum body contact. Dean huffed threading their legs together and leaving them tangled mess hard to tell where one man ended and the other began. It was wonderful, he loved to cuddle and Dean much to Jesse’s initial surprise was quite the teddy bear. Jesse closed his eyes letting the bone deep contentment sink over his body as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Jesse was always loathe to leave the arm embrace of a lover in the mornings. He liked to lay there and just enjoy the warmth and comfort. There was always two problems with that A, he had to Pee and B, he was hungry. It was a witch thing as their magical reservoirs built overnight and they recharged and dispersed any excess magic. It caused a witch to wake up ravenously hungry in the mornings. Their bodies having burnt any left over calories why the slept. Jesse didn’t feel like going out to get breakfast he slid out of bed grabbing a protein bar from his duffle tearing open the wrapper and proceeding  to basically cram the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed the bar apart as he relieved himself breaking it up into pieces he could actually swallow with practiced ease. He quickly washed his hands and made his way back into the bed smiling when Dean wrapped around him again. Jesse reached over to the nightstand grabbing a cigarette and popping it into his mouth he didn’t want to get up again so he lit it with a small flame rising from the tip of his finger. He took a long drag exhaling a plume of smoke and tapped the ash into the tray beside the bed. He let the nicotine wake him up a bit by the time he finished his cigarette Dean was awake. 

 

“ G’morning .” Dean grumbled sleepily his face moving to rest against Jesse’s  pec . The witch carded his fingers through his hair letting Dean using him as a pillow. Dean looked cute like this sleepy and cuddly. It was a pleasant change from the tough hunter exterior he had while he worked.  Inact Jesse liked the way Dean carried himself. He was a bit of a goofball when he was comfortable around someone. But easily switched to being a stone cold killer when he needed to be. It was a nice contrast some hunters lost all personality, becoming brooding assholes one hundred percent of the time it wasn't cute. Dean was cute though, beautiful strong, goofy and cute. Jesse had plenty of other adjectives to describe the man but the didn't want to gush. 

 

“Morning babe.” The hunter made a humming noise stretching out and rolling onto his back to rub a  t his eyes. Jesse kinda wished they weren't currently under the duvet so the could ogle the hunters beautiful body. His wish was granted as Dean threw off the covers giving Jesse a great view of his ass as he walked toward the bathroom. Jesse got up grabbing the leather pouch out of his duffle that contained his toiletries. He and Dean could share a bathroom. He waited till Dean was finished relieving himself before entering the bathroom.  Hes slid his arms around Dean’s waist pressing their nude bodies together. 

 

“Wanna share a shower?” He saw Dean’s smirk in the mirror if he was thinking shower sex Jesse wouldn’t turn him down. Dean spun around pushing the witch back against the wall and kissing him roughly. Jesse deepened the kiss flipping them around so Dean was the one trapped against the wall. He really didn't like to be pinned down. He’d have to talk to Dean about that later. Dean seemed  to really enjoy the aggression though if the needy whimper he gave off was any indication. Jesse pulled back the shower curtain momentarily breaking the kiss to turn on the water. No point in getting into a cold shower when they could make out while the water warmed up. Jesse’s hand gravitated toward Dean’s cock wrapping around it almost of its own volition. Dean was already hard, which wasn’t surprising the man had a healthy sex drive it also helped that by virtue of sleeping next to a witch the discharging magic had a restorative effect on humans. Not a massive one but it did tend to reset one's libido and improve their immune system. It also healed minor muscle strains and aches. Jesse dragged his fist up and down the hunter’s thick shaft as they made out hotly. Tongues dancing around each other's mouths no longer as exploratory knowing now which spot’s brought the other pleasure. Jesse had always been turned on by making out something about the passion really got him going. A man that wouldn’t kiss was an instant turn off to him. Luckily Dean seemed to love making out as much as Jesse did. 

 

One the water was warm they stepped into the warm spray breaking the kiss Jesse spun Dean around pressing him against the wall. The witch chuckled at Dean’s gasp he ’ opened the small bottle of body wash and began lathering up Dean’s back. He did actually want them to get clean. A little fooling around was fine in the process but sex wasn't currently his goal. Well end  goal maybe but not at the expense of being clean he’d spent enough time crammed in the car gathering sweat. Being in  close proximity for hours with someone who reeked wasn’t fun. Dean made an annoyed grunt but relaxed as Jesse  maggaged his back muscles sliding down to his knees to lather the hunter’s  asss and legs. “Turn around.” Dean did as he was told the water rinsing of his back. Being now eye level with the hunters cock was far too tempting. Jesse swirled his tongue around the head, taking a deep breath through his nose and swallowing the whole member in one fluid motion. 

 

“Fuck!” Dean called out his hand slapping the wall hard in surprise. Jesse bobbed slowly up and down the shaft his tongue circling around the head as he drew back and dove back in. He was glad he didn’t have a gag reflex so he could truly enjoy the experience of Dean’s cock in his throat. He swallowed around Dean’s cock internally smirking at the whimper it earned him. He pulled of Dean’s cock with a lewd pop gaining him a death glare from Dean which fell way instantly when Jesse kissed him on the tip of the nose. Well it turned from death glare to a  _ mildly inconvenienced glare.  _ So that was good enough, Dean took the offered bottle of soap almost angrily spinning the witch around to lather his back. Dean payed special attention to his ass. Maybe if the hunter dropped the  attitude he’d let him put his cock there. 

 

“Stop being a brat and I might let you fuck me.” Jesse said a teasing timbre to his voice. Dean’s  demour changed like he’d flipped a switch. His body being pulled flush against the taller man’s chest, his shoulders massaged by a firm grip, and gentle kisses of apology trailing down his neck. It was humorous how quickly Dean’s attitude changed when he was offered ample reward. The laugh died in his throat however turning into a content sigh, it felt nice to have this much attention paid to his body he was still stiff from the long stretch of driving the previous day.

 

The hunter’s ministration soon had him fully aroused his cock dribbling  precum . He had no idea how Dean managed to be so relaxing and arousing at the same time, it likely had something to do with the eagre slide of the taller man’s cock along the crack of his ass. Jesse decided Dean had earned his reward. The witch reached behind himself lining Dean’s erection up with his hole and sliding backward until his body was fully flush with Dean’s. He moaned at the feeling of the  girthy cock stretching his insides, and the slow drag of it against his prostate as Dean slowly rocked his hips. Jesse let himself adjust to the intrusion for a few moments simply enjoying the feeling of fullness. He gave Dean a nod and the hunter took over fucking into with long hard thrusts driving deep moans of pleasure out of him. 

 

Jesse braced himself against the shower wall, using the leverage to push himself back into Dean’s thrusts. He wanted this to be quick before cold water killed the mood. Dean seemed to get the idea as his pace increased and he fucked into the shorter man with reckless abandon. The slapping of skin on skin audible even over the roaring of the water. Jesse’s moans filled the air as his prostate was battered by the broad head of Dean’s cock. Sending sparks of pleasure racing up and down his spine with every thrust. He felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm encroaching as he was wrenched backward Dean forcing his face toward his own to kiss him passionately. At the same time Dean wrapped a tight fist around his cock pulling his orgasm out of him with a whimper. His cum was washed down the drain Dean fucking him through the orgasm. The witch pulled away quickly spinning around to drop to his knees. 

 

He took the hunter’s member into his mouth staring up into Dean’s lust blown emerald eyes. He hungrily devoured the hunter’s cock moaning when Dean’s fist clenched into his wet hair and his mouth was filled with cum. Dean tasted fantastic and he swallowed eagerly milking every drop from the hunter until he was utterly spent. Dean hauled him to his feet and into a rough impassioned kiss. Taking every bit of Jesse’s breath before breaking the lip lock. “You always make your partners feel this good?” Dean asked half earnest half jokingly. 

 

“Only the special ones.” Dean grinned at that pulling the smaller man into a warm embrace. It felt different, like something had clicked into place some unspoken communication between them. Like they’d come to a silent agreement this was more that just a fuck buddies situation. There were genuine feelings involved. Jesse wasn’t to blind to see it Dean may not have recognized it yet. The witch was far more astute. He was cursed to live his existence as a man who formed deep connections with people easily. Making any betrayal or loss be felt with redoubled potency. It was his lot in life to be tortured so, he supposed. Maybe it was his penance for being born a witch, perhaps it was simply his fate. His ability to form connections made him many friends, and more than food, more than shelter or water, an ally could save your life. Or at least there was some old saying to that effect. His head was  chalk full of useless garbage like that. That was what an American college education did to you. 

 

They finally finished their shower getting dressed and checked out of the motel just before their check out time. They may have fooled around with Jesse keeping the water heated a bit longer than he’d actually intended. What could he say he really liked having a wet and naked Winchester to play  with. They got a quick drive through breakfast eating croissant sandwiches in the car as Jesse drove. Dean stayed awake this time keeping Jesse entertained. Mostly through his antics, road rage on Jesse’s behalf, singing along to the radio or simply holding his hand as it rested on the gearshift. They were all comforting actions, he liked Dean’s presence and the fact they didn’t have to sill silence by talking. Because Jesse hated talking, not conversation that he didn’t mind he hated talking to fill silence. He’d much rather have dead silence and the occasional snarky remark than someone talking at him. It also prevented Jesse from spilling information he was yet ready to part with. Which still didn’t stop Dean from being  curious. “ Why’d you become a hunter anyway” Fuck, Jesse, didn’t answer he really didn't want to talk about it. Before that day Jesse had been just like any other Polish foreign exchange student. Studying in the United States. He'd partied, studied, slept around and even fell in love. Well he thought he  _ had _ . See the thing was his boyfriend turned out to be a werewolf, which okay he could deal with that after a bit of processing. He however could not deal with the fact that, his boyfriend was secretly a serial killer!

 

It had started a simple curiosity, the deaths ruled animal attacks in the surrounding towns and counties. There was a pattern to them however, one that was kind of obvious once you had the hard to believe knowledge that werewolves are  _ real _ . The attacks had happened every month for six months, on the night of the full moon, they'd started as soon as his boyfriend had started university. Well you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to connect the dots. He'd read all the lore he could find and confronted his boyfriend. 

  
  


Flashback--- 

 

Jesse gripped the butt of his Barretta tightly, it was holstered under his coat. He really hoped he didn't need to use it, he prayed he was wrong about Quinn.  _ Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he was the one killing people, right?  _ He knew how to use a gun he was an army brat after all, his dad had taught him how to shoot at a young age.

 

He'd never thought he'd be carrying a pistol loaded with homemade wolfsbane laced bullets either, but well desperate times and all that. It was a surprisingly bright night, the full moon providing plenty of light to see by. The forest just off the campus was where he'd followed 

Quinn and quickly lost him, in the woods he'd been prepared for that however . He was tracking his cell phone, soon he found Quinn in a clearing in the middle of the woods. A dead woman lie at his feet his wolfish face and clawed hands were covered in gore.

 

The wolf's head snapped around  a pair of glowing blue eyes focused on him supernatural electric blue. Jesse felt his heart thundering in his chest as Quinn’s features changed back into his normal human ones, teeth receding, face shifting, rearranging and his eyes returning to their normal color. He was still covered In blood however so he looked like a deranged ax murderer. Like something out of an old slasher film, it was pretty disturbing.

“Jess what are you doing out here?” He asked his tone  surprised, as if finding him in the woods with a woman he'd clearly killed was no big deal. Just a normal every Friday night activity for them, dead bitches in the woods,  _ sooo _ _ romantic! _

“Why Quinn?” Jesse asked he wasn't going to fall for Quinn's  evasionary tactics. Quinn had avoided all of his questions when he found out he was a werewolf it wasn't  gonna work now. He needed to know why he was killing these people, He  _ had  _ to know. He hoped it was something he could fix, like Quinn just needed to be locked up he could do that  but if not he'd stop this. This didn't look like  a uncontrolled werewolf situation though, Quinn was completely calm and not the slightest bit  _ Wolfy. _

“Why what baby?” Quinn said stepping toward him slightly, he drew the pistol and leveled it at the wolf who stopped his brows raising in surprise.  _ Don't call me baby when you're covered in a person's blood it's creepy. _

“ Why'd you kill her?  Why'd you kill the rest of them!” He shouted clicking off the safety. He was so fucking done with the lies the evasions, he'd get his answers at gunpoint.

“Because they are weak, because I wanted too.” He said as if that wasn't a completely fucking insane response! He wanted to murder these people? He hadn't lost control and done it by mistake?  He wanted to kill? “On the night of the full moon the thrill of the hunt is exhilarating! Such power, such pleasure in the chase, in the kill. You aren't a wolf you wouldn't understand.” He took pleasure in this? That was some next level monster shit. He recognized the woman two she was the sassy girl at the coffee shop the one who always got his coffee right. The one who never pretended she couldn't understand his accent.

“You’ve lost it, you are completely fucking insane!” Jesse said backing up a bit keeping his distance. He didn't want to be anywhere near Quinn, he didn't even want to know him right now.

“I could show you. I know an alpha who'd turn you make you like me, we'd be powerful, with your brain and my brawn we'd be unstoppable, we . could kill an alpha have our own pack.” Quinn looked hopeful like Jesse would agree to this madness, he wasn't a killer and he sure as hell didn't want to be a werewolf. He wouldn't take pleasure in killing, sure he had the instincts for it, that ran in the family, but he wouldn't like it. Wouldn't get off on it like a deranged sociopath!

“No I would _never_ . ” _Not interested, I like not being a werewolf just fine thanks. I'm just fine as a human and I sure as shit don't want a monthly furry problem._

“I thought you loved me.” Quinn sounded so vulnerable so broken. Jesse knew emotional manipulation when he heard it though. He almost wavered, his stance faltering just a tad. The wolf was staring at him with big hopeful eyes.

“So did I.” Jesse whispered steadying his hand and taking a better stance. Quinn’s face burned with rage and he shifted fully with a deep snarl. His fangs reappeared along with his claws and glowing blue eyes.

“If I can't have  you no one will.” Quinn charged and Jesse fired just one squeeze of the trigger which was rewarded by judicious marksmanship. The bullet caught him square in the chest and he fell to his knees, Quinn looked at him with a shock filled expression, as black blood poured from his chest he'd hit him directly in the heart. The glowing eyes faded to their normal color then all the light left them. The wolf’s body hit the forest floor oozing black ichor and Jesse walked away, he felt a cold feeling festering in gut all the way home.

\---

It was almost automatic, walk in, drop keys in bowl by the door, kick off shoes, grab the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Like he was on autopilot. But this time he didn't bother with a glass. The festering cold in his gut was still there like he'd swallowed a giant block of ice. He tossed the cap off the bottle somewhere, he didn't care really. He brought the bottle to his lips taking long pulls from the half-bottle. Every swallow seemed to melt the cold feeling in his stomach until the bottle was suddenly empty. He glared at it like it had _betrayed_ _him._

“Like you _betrayed_ me.” He whispered icily to himself, that shocked look on Quinn's monstrous face as the supernatural light left his eyes flashed through his mind like some macabre movie scene. The cold feeling In his gut suddenly replaced with white hot rage. He hurled the bottle against the wall with a wild cry, where it shattered into glass shrapnel. That had felt _good_ , he grabbed the next thing he saw a picture of the traitor's face. He smashed it with his fist ignoring the glass cutting into his hand, the sharp twinge of pain, the blood. He screamed angrily again putting his fist through that ugly fucking painting, the one Quinn loved so much. His wrath was absolute as he smashed everything Quinn ever touched, as if by simply destroying his material possessions he could erase his betrayal, no his existence from his life. From his rapidly shattering psyche. He hated this feeling this rage, he'd been mad but never flown into this kind of psychotic episode.

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he put his fist through the drywall of the wall that divided the kitchen and living room, again, and, and again, over and over until it looked like a deranged army or termites had devoured the wall. Like a hundred fist sized meteorites had struck the pure white surface, now marred with crimson from his split knuckles. He screamed punching again and again until all his strength left him and he slid to his knees and wept. Knelt amid the destruction face buried in his hands, his body shook with sobs everything hurt, his throat was raw from screaming out his anguish for all to hear, his hands were covered in blood, he was sure there were going to be sheriff's deputies beating on his door at any moment. But right now he could give a fuck if he tried. He now knew what true pain felt like, to be truly broken. He felt himself shatter like the empty whiskey bottle, he fell to his side curling Into a ball. Then cried until he passed out from complete and utter emotional exhaustion.

__

End Flashback----

 

“I’m… I’d,  uh , rather not talk about that.” Jesse cleared his throat swallowing around the sudden lump that had formed there he hated talking about that he really did. It was a tragic story and one he wasn’t entirely proud of. Sure Quinn had been a murderer, but he didn’t have to kill. Him he didn’t have to take it a step further and hunt down Quinn’s pack. Kill his alpha and the betas but they’d all been the same as Quinn it was like some kind of evil werewolf murder cult. It had been an entirely horrifying experience and the trauma still lingered on him all these years later. He hadn’t let it corrupt his view of werewolves in general. He’d met plenty of packs who kept to themselves and never hurt so much as a stray rabbit. Others were dangerous, almost cult like, the overzealousness of fanatical hunters did nothing to help the overall situation either. It was only a matter of time before the world at large would be aware of the existence of werewolves. Then the supernatural world at large, it was going to unravel past the realm of mythos and legend to emerge into the realm of reality. The world wasn’t ready for it, humankind wasn’t ready for it. 

 

“I get it, it’s usually not a happy story.” Dean squeezed the hand Jesse had resting on the gearshift. He clenched his jaw and inclined his head a bit glad Dean dropped it he wasn’t going to press for his hunter origin story either. But they weren't at a point where they could unlock the deep vaults of trauma all Hunters kept sealed inside their psyches - not yet. Some doors should remain locked unless they needed to be opened - which was seldom, only in dire circumstances, and when you had the courage to face whatever you let out. Jesse was by no means ready to face those demons. 

 

Much of the remaining drive that day contained very little conversation. Until they stopped for lunch and gas. Both men sat comfortably on the hood of the muscle car enjoying their burgers. “You know i was wonderin’.” Dean said drawing Jesse's attention to him. He raised his brows as a ‘go ahead to his question.’ Dean took a sip of his drink washing down his bite of burger before proceeding. “What's it like in Europe?” 

 

Thank god that hadn't been another deep personal question he wasn't ready to answer yet. That he could answer although Dean may be a bit disappointed by the answer. “It's not really hugely different. Different government's, you guys have better TV, we eat less fast-food and have more family meals, uhh we don't have as many grocery stores in most places, let's see what else. Oh! One universal currency is nice, uhh we can't agree on what language to speak although a lot of folks learn english as a trade language. It’s the little differences. I mean we got the same shit over there that you got here, but it’s just — it’s just there it’s a little different.’ Dean nodded he actually didn’t seem disappointed or surprised, maybe he’d made that assumption already or something. Jesse had no idea contrary to popular belief he could  _ not  _ read minds. 

 

Dean finished his food tossing the wrapper and empty fry carton into the sack between him Jesse wasn’t far behind him. He gathered the trash walking it over and dumping it into the nearby trash can before making his way back to the car. As they got underway again Dean’s hand gravitated to resting atop his, on the top of the gearshift. Jesse smiled at that it was cute and he was pretty sure the guy didn’t even realize he was doing it. He really didn’t mind Dean’s hand was a comforting presence atop his own. Dean was dozing off next to him head resting against the window as Jesse once again stopped at a Motel for the evening. They’d finish the last leg of their journey in the morning. Dean woke as soon as the car halted rubbing his eyes and looking around. 

 

“Time for bed?” He joked opening the door and stepping out in almost perfect sync with Jesse. Who tossed him his wallet again. Mostly just to see the chagrined look on his face. Dean pocketed his wallet with an annoyed huff something about keeping the damn thing escaping his lips as he wandered toward the motel office. Jesse waited for him taking a break to smoke a cigarette and make a quick check of his phone. He had a couple texts from his sister. Well pictures of sight’s she’d seen while out hunting. One text from Argent which was simply a cryptic get here quickly. With a similar far more polite message from Deaton which simply said. I look forward to seeing you again. Jesse scoffed pocketing his phone as Dean returned grabbing their bags from the trunk. 

 

“Come on let’s get to sleep I’m bushed and I didn’t even drive. Jesse scoffed in faux offence at the implication. Was Dean making the snide insinuation that he was a boring traveling companion? He wasn’t of course but he would still use it as an excuse to get a rise out of Dean. The hunter seemed entirely oblivious to Jesse’ Faux annoyance. Maybe it was used on him too much. Either way it was fun to poke fun at Dean he wasn’t easily offended and he gave as good as he got. It let them get along better so it was overall a win win situation.  

 

“Are you implying I’m a boring travel companion Mr. Winchester?” Dean scoffed unlocking the door to the room and shoving it open reaching inside to flick on the lights. 

 

“Oh yea total drag, can’t stand your company , totally just in it for my own personal gain  and the great sex.” Jesse scoffed taking his duffle from Dean and setting beside the bed. Once again a single king. Jesse was really satisfied by that. He hated sleeping alone when there was no need to do so and the fact that both he and Dean benefited from sleeping in the same bed was a nice bonus.  Dean closed the door locking it behind him and tossing his own bag at the foot of the bed. Jessem was distracted as the hunter began undressing. Watching as his gorgeous body was slowly unwrapped and laid bare. Dean really shouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes he was that hot. He was still staring when Dean dropped his boxers now standing nude in the center of the room. 

 

“You are fucking beautiful you know that?” Dean quirked a brow shrugging his shoulders and flexing his muscles at the same time. Jesse stepped over cupping Dean’s cheek and looking him in the eye. “Beautiful eyes, an almost perfectly symmetrical face, nice lips that feel killer on a cock.” Dean smiled at that wrapping his Arms around Jesse’s waist and pulling him flat against his chest. 

 

“Tell me more.” Jesse wouldn’t call him out on the blush a lot of men had never been complimented on their bodies not in a deep meaningful manner anyway. A bit of  off handed praise was nothing compared to someone looking you in the eye and telling you everything they found beautiful about you. Jesse wasn’t one of those toxic masculinity guys. He Knew how to provide emotional support to people. He cared about feelings, and about making his partners feel good about themselves. 

 

He trailed his Hand down Dean’s chest. “You have a fantastic his, perfectly muscled without being too huge.” His hands trailed lower to Dean’s abs. “Af flat stomach that makes you look like a normal man not some ridiculous fashion model. Real masculine musculature not fake hollywood nonsense.” He cupped Deans balls and fondled his cock using one hand for each. “A big beautiful cock and balls always so full of cum, always read for more. You have fantastic stamina. One of the most beautiful asses I’ve ever had the honor of burying my cock in. Should i go on?” Jesse asked increasing the pace of his hand on the hunter’s rapidly swelling manhood.     

 

“What you should do is get your clothes off and come to bed.” Jesse kissed Dean huffing a small laugh against his smirking lips. He removed his hands from Dean’s manhood stepping back just out of his reach to undress. He was good at getting naked quickly. Once he was bare he flopped back on the bed. Beckoning Dean to him, he climbed over Jesse situating himself over Jesse’s cock. “Use your Witchy-woo to get me ready I want this inside me like yesterday.” Jesse’s head fell back to hit the pillow with a deep laugh. That was both hot and utterly ridiculous at the same time. Jesse managed to mutter the proper incantation through his laughter as it abated smirking gleefully at Dean’s sudden moan.  

 

“That feels so fuckin’ weird but so damn good,” Dean remarked as his slid down Jesse’s hard cock impaling himself and starting a slow bounce. Jesse sighed relaxing into the tight heat surrounding him his hands rubbing up and down’s Dean’s powerful thighs encouragingly. Dean Bent forward kissing him roughly as he bounced with renewed vigour. Drawing long groans from both men. Dean’ kissed turned more tender as he slowed his pace suddenly maybe he’d gotten to close already and wanted to slow down. 

 

Jesse wasn’t having it he Lifted them both off the bed, Dean landing on his back were he could fuck into him roughly. The complete surrender Dean gave the moment Jesse took charge was intoxicatingly empowering triggering something primal in his lizard brain. He took what he wanted from Dean, slamming into his hole and devouring his mouth their bodies pressed tightly together Dean’s arousa trapped between their bodies. Dean moaned and whimpered into their lip lock his finger scratching down Jesse’s spine sending small shivers through him. He would have marks for only a few minutes but the fact Dean  _ wanted  _ to make him up like that was wonderous. Jesse broke the kiss to make some marks of his down one that unlike Dean’s scratches would last last. Internally cheering at the sounds Dean made as he bit and sucked deep bruises along his collarbone. Any one would be able to see them and would surmise Jesse had left them there and that Dean was him. Maybe they possessive behavior was a residual side effect of Jesse’s half werewolf genes. 

 

Despite his genealogy he got off on it the claiming mentality, he wanted Dean to be his even if he’d only know him less than a week. He never claimed to be of a sound mental state, few hunters were. If you did love as a hunter it tended to hot and fast like thermite. Dean’s whimper’s became more insistant as Jesse sucked another mark into the hollow of his throat and he felt the warm wetness spray from the other man’s arousal. The friction of their bodies and his ministrations overpowering Dean into an orgasm. Jesse pulled away from Dean’s throat letting out a growl as he found his own release. Jesse had to brace himself with his hands on either side of Dean’s head as he recovered his breath. That had been one of the most intense orgasm’s he’d had with Dean. Maybe his werewolf side wasn’t all bad if it came with orgasms like that. 

“Fuck that was great.” Dean said lengthening the U sound, his face looked beautiful. His expression happy and content Jesse would have to endeavour to put that look there as often as he could for as long as this  _ not relationship  _ lasted. Hopefully for a long while. He finally pulled out dragging Dean up and to the bathroom. The hunter followed reluctantly his legs barely holding him up. Jesse happily let Dean lean on his as he got the water going and pulled them under the warm spray. He hed Dean up with one arm the other washing the cum and lube from his ass gently with a war wet cloth. Even if he could have done it with his magic he wanted to take care of Dean after that mind shattering orgasm. 

 

“I’m gonna feel that in the morning.” Dean muttered with a satisfied tone to his voice. Jesse smirked he hoped so as long as Dean wasn't uncomfortable in the car. If he was he’d heal him whether Dean liked it or not he wouldn’t let Dean suffer needlessly if jesse accidentally injured him in the process of their passion. He was considerate of his lovers and he would _ never,  _ hurt someone the way he’d been hurt and betrayed. He’d likely never fully heal from that betrayal and if he did it would take more than his own strength. If he ever got to a point with Dean or with someone else, where he could face that part of his past instead of locking it away he’d be glad to. Fornow he kept that locked deeply in his subconscious where it belonged. Once he had Dean and Himself clean he helped the now sated and sleepy Dean into bed, clicking off the lights and sliding under the covers Dean electing to be the smaller spoon this night. Which suited Jesse just fine. He had no real cuddling preference. As long as cuddling was done.  

 

“Good night kochanek.” (lover) Jesse said pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. 

 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Dean replied quietly both men quickly drifting off to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

They arrive the next afternoon in Beacon Hills California, they procured lodging for themselves before heading to see Deaton first The druid was Jesse’s better chance at getting the information he needed directly instead of being sent on what could possibly be an entirely futile pursuit by Argent. That wouldn't be ideal time to an extent wasn’t on their side here. Deaton’s animal clinic was pretty innocuous to the human eye. Jesse could see what it really was though a well guarded fortress against the supernatural. A bastion  from dark forces of the world. It was subtle power as was common of the druidic magic but it was there he could feel it. He’d felt the power of this place as soon as they’d entered the county Telluric currents passing power along like a spider’s web. Something had awakened a sleeping powersource and it made his nose twitch. He could perform very powerful spells here maybe they wouldn’t have to go far to accomplish their goal after all. If he could find the focal point. What ever held this power was dangerous and likely should have remained dormant. Dean seemed to sense his tension as they stepped out of the car. 

 

“Hey, you alright?” That was more difficult to answer than he’d like to admit. Was he? No place should hold power like this, not unguarded like this. Unless that was why Deaton was here, why argent and the wolves were as well. Even if they didn’t understand that yet. He had a feeling this was about to get far more complicated, he was seldom wrong about these things. 

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot of magic here. It’s a bit overpowering.” He patted Dean’s arm as he passed in reassurance as they approached and entered the building. The first thing to catch Jesse's senses was the wolf. A young man at the counter no older than Eighteen. He was a handsome young man with bronze skin and a crooked jaw. He had a powerful aura, the aura of an alpha. He must’ve been McCall he fit Argent’s description. He had a kind face, and warm eyes which where looking at them with caution and concern. He either smelled something off about them. Or he was concerned about whatever possible veterinary problem they had. More likely the later Jesse was already cloaking their scent’s just enough to prevent suspicion it was always prudent when interacting with werewolves.           __

 

“May I help you?” He asked very politely with a welcoming smile. Jesse liked him already werewolf or not. Jesse stepped to the counter before he answered looking the young man over with more scrutiny. He was athletically built, calm and collected despite the concern in his chocolate eyes. No doubt man people male and female alike were smitten by his appearance. Jesse guessed he was liley at least half latino, judging by his complexion and features. Though he wasn’t entirely certain of his ethnicity. Not that it was the slightest bit relevant he was just one of billions of humans all surviving on planet earth.

 

“Is Alan  in? Pardon me Doctor Deaton i suppose I should call him.” Jesse asked in a friendly manner like an old friend inquiring after some one he wanted to catch up with. He was good at talking to people putting them at ease. Sometimes doing so to lower their defenses so he could kill them. Not that he often did so. He prefered a honorable engagement with whatever he was fighting not a knife in their back when they least expected it and thought him a friend. Though unsavory methods were sometimes the only safe option. 

 

“He’s with a patient at the moment if you don't mind waiting?” A patient? That was adorable and telling. This young man clearly loved animals as much as the druid did no wonder he was his protege. The boy clearly had the proper temperament for the job. Which spoke a bit to how he likely ran his pack. Jesse hoped he was one of the good alphas though the young ones in his experience often were if the power didn’t go to their heads.          

 

“Of course, I’m in no rush, i was just in town and wanted to see him while I was here.” The young man smiled nodding and gesturing to the waiting area. Jesse walked over taking a seat Dean following his example. Dean gave him an impatient look. Jesse glared him down he could wait for Deaton to do his business they were his guests, looking for his help not here to offend the man. Though Jesse perfectly understood Dean’s impatience it had taken them nearly three full days to get here. Even with jesse’s loose adherence to the traffic laws. 

 

“How do you know the doctor?” The young man asked cautiously. Smart boy analising them to see if they were a threat. Which they were, just not to the druid or the wolves. The young alpha obviously did not know that. So Jesse quickly thought up a bullshit story to put his fears at rest. Unlike most he knew how to lie to a werewolf. He could alter his heart rate at a whim with magic it was simple and very useful for defeating lie detectors, both mechanical and natural. 

 

“I’ve known Alan for years, he sometimes helps me with research. I’m writing a novel and one of my character is a vet. His insight is valuable for proper characterization. As to how we met, well I won't embarrass Alan with that particular anecdote.”  It was rather embarrassing being when he had met the druid they’d unwittingly trapped each other in magical traps they’d set for the same renegade witch. They’d worked together to bring her down in the end stripping her of her powers and preventing her mad scheme of necromancing a Tyrannosaurus back to life. Zombie’s were bad enough, zombie dinosaurs? That was a total shit storm. His answer seemed to have deflected enough of the alpha’s curiosity. Unsurprisingly Jesse was good at slinging bullshit. 

 

As bullshit salesmen went, he was one of the best he knew. He could sell bullshit back to a bull. He might have even been bullshitting about his prowess at bullshitting. He let his mind wander while waited he was still on alert with his senses he didn’t need his conscious brain for that however. He was deep into thought about the probability of an alien invasion when he heard the druid appear from the back. He refocused himself and stood.  “Alan good to see you again.” 

 

“Ah, Jesse come to collect my debt?” Jesse laughed He’d forgotten Deaton technically owed him money and not just a magical favor. He wasn't concerned with the material wealth but it made the conversation easier to take around the young Alpha. “Who’s your companion” that he didn’t want to answer, Deaton may not know Dean’s face or his reputation. Which could be helpful later on as leverage to get what he needed. 

 

“That’s right you drań **(bastard)** you owe me money and a favor,” He said in a completely teasing tone. He was glad Deaton was in the mood to play along. Perhaps he didn’t want to worry the boy. Or maybe he didn’t want to talk about the greater supernatural world in front of him. Druids could be secretive like that. “My companion is my chłopak **(Boyfriend)** Dean. I actually intend to collect both debts. Should I come back later or can we go somewhere to talk privately now?” Deaton gave them both a long look, his gaze inquisitive and calculating no doubt making connections and conclusions in a rapid fashion. Dean looked a bit uncomfortable under the weight of Deaton’s gaze the guy had that effect sometimes. Like he saw more than you wanted him to when you spoke to him. Which he probably could but that was because he read people well. 

 

Deaton turned to Scott patting him on the shoulder reassuringly and paternally. “Scott, handel closing up for me? Our patient is going to make a full recovery and she should be able to go home tomorrow.” The young wolf nodded smiling at Deaton’s news. Jesse wondered what their patient was? Could be anything from a common house pet to a werewolf for all he knew. Not that he’d tell dean any of that unless he felt he need to know. Which right now he didn’t he didn’t need Dean going gung ho and trying to hunt innocents. Just in case his lesson about Supernaturals not all being monsters hadn't sunk in yet.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of everything.” Deaton nodded hanging up his lab coat and stepping temporarily into his office for a moment. He came back with his car keys in hand, wearing a black leather jacket. It was cool enough to warrant it. Which was actually very strange for this time of year in California. It shouldn’t be cool enough. He wondered if there was some unnatural or supernatural fuckery afoot.

 

“If you will follow me,” Deaton lead them towards the door pausing to look back at Scott. “Don’t forget to feed the cats before you lock up and give our patient another dose of painkillers. Scott nodded and the hunter’s followed Deaton outside, hopefully he’d have the information they sought and the wouldn’t get drawn into more supernatural fuckery than they needed along the way. “We’ll go back to my apartment just follow me it’s not far.” Jesse nodded climbing into his car along with Dean and following Deaton out of the parking lot. 

 

“He’s seems like a decent guy.” Dean commented jesse nodded he was even if his interpretation of the balance of the world's forces was greatly flawed. He just hoped they could get what they needed and out of this town before they were pulled into trouble. Argent had warned them this place was full of that lately. He wasn’t eager to find out if that was true…… 

 

The End 


End file.
